My Little Ash: Atrapado en Equestria
by RedCloverBronie
Summary: En medio de una batalla entre Dialga y Palkia, Ash Ketchum y sus Pokemon son enviados a una dimensión diferente ante los horrorizados ojos de sus amigos. Ahora el, en compañía de Twilight, una Pony residente de dicho mundo, deberán hayar la manera de hacerlo volver, a pesar de sus sentimientos, los cuales les pedirán seguir juntos. (Humanofilia(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Bien, he aquí la serie crossover que prometí. Les advierto que la trama será un poco obsoleta pues si siguen el anime de Pokemon XY &Z, como yo, sabrán que el punto de inicio de este fic pasó hace muchos episodios y que el conflicto interno de Ash tratado aquí ya ha sido "resuelto". Pero en fin. Espero lo disfruten. Y dejen su review.**

 _Cap 1. La llegada a un mundo nuevo_.

Nuestro heroe, tras su batalla contra Alain para descubrir el porqué de aquella extraña transformación de Greninja, ha decidido ponerse a entrenar una vez más, sólo que en esta ocasión, siendo más cauteloso...

\- Recuerda, Ash, sólo concentrate en ganar, aún cuando esta no sea una batalla sería.

Clemont se había ofrecido como su oponente en este combate, a su vez que le instalaba de nueva cuenta un aparato para monitorear los latidos de su corazón.

\- No te preocupes, Clemont! Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien!

\- Eso espero...

Aún lado del campo de batalla, Serena, Pikachu, Bonnie así como Dedenne y Zyg... Puni-chan, observarían la contienda, y se encargarían de intervenir si las cosas salian mal como antes.

\- Muy bien, estamos listos? - le dijo Ash a su Greninja, quien también tenía un brazalete de igual manera. Este contestó afirmativamente.

\- Todo bien Ash, - dijo Clemont. - Luxray, ve!

Y así comenzó. Clemont había seleccionado al Pokemon que tenía ventaja sobre Greninja porque creyó que así lo obligaría a usar "eso" de nuevo.

Y el combate dio inicio...

(En alguna parte de la región Kalos...)

Pero no todo parecía brillante en la región de Kalos, puesto que desde las alturas, se dejaría venir una amenaza como nunca antes se había visto...

\- Lysson, hemos captado una señal lo suficientemente fuerte como para provenir de un Pokemon legendario!

El equipo Flare no sólo estaba interesado en Zygarde, como lo habían aparentado, sino que también estaba en busca de otras fuentes de poder para su arma definitiva, o bien, para atraparlos, y usar su poder para crear el mundo ideal, con o sin dicha arma.

\- De quien se trata esta vez? - Un hombre alto, de pelo alborotado y traje rojo, apareció tras uno de los científicos que ahí se encontraban.

\- Aún no sabemos con exactitud... Podría tratarse de cualquiera.

\- Quiero nombres. - dijo Lysson, tajante.

\- ... - aquel hombre tragó saliva.

\- Lysson! - gritó un recluta que de encontraba en el ordenador mas cercano.

Inmediatamente, el líder del equipo Flare centró su atención en él.

\- Que pasa?

\- ... No es uno solamente... - tragó saliva. - hemos recibido un informe... En el se nos advierte de la precencia de dos Pokemon legendarios peleándose entre sí...

Esto llamó aún más la atención de Lysson.

\- Y quienes son?

\- ... - tenía miedo de hablar.

\- Contestame.

\- ... - se aclaró la garganta. - Todo parece indicar que se trata de Dialga y Palkia... Ellos dos...

Sólo escuchar esos nombres, Lysson sintió una corriente de aire frío recorriéndole la espalda.

\- Y dices... Que están peleándose?

\- Si señor... O al menos eso dice aquí...

Todos en la sala dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar las palabras de su líder...

\- ... - Lysson estaba pálido como el capullo de un cascoon.

Se quedó ahí parado, sin decir nada por un tiempo, hasta que...

\- Contacten a Alain... Verifiquen si se encuentra cerca del lugar! Lo quiero ahí ahora mismo!

\- Si! - gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Jefe, está seguro de esto? - le interrumpió aquel recluta. - Se trata de nada menos que de Dialga y Palkia... Ambos tienen el poder suficiente como para destruir el mundo si se lo proponen... No creo que...

\- Basta de charlas! Harás lo que yo ordene. Hacemos esto por el bien del mundo, no lo olvides! Ahora ponte a trabajar!

\- S... Sí!

Todos los reclutas volvieron a lo suyo, uno de ellos incluso fue capas de contactar a Alain, quien confirmó que iría al lugar tan pronto como le fuese posible.

\- Esto no es más que una leve distracción. - dijo Lysson para si mismo. - A partir de ahora comenzará nuestro ascenso...

Sonrió.

Aquel conflicto entre los dos amos del tiempo y el espacio no era para nada una novedad. De vez en cuando, sus caminos se llegaban a cruzar en el mundo humano, y ahí comenzaba la contienda...

Sólo que esta vez era diferente. Había una razón externa, un tercero en discordia, que había insitado a ambas bestias a pelear.

Pero, quién? Quien sería capas de cometer semejante barbaridad? Quien sino Giratina o Arceus? Hm... Hay alguien.

(De vuelta con Ash y sus amigos...)

\- Luxray, usa colmillo de trueno!

Y luxray así lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre Greninja, acertando una poderosa mordida que dejó fuera de combate a Ash y a su Pokemon...

\- Oh, no! - dijo Serena. En toda la batalla, Ash y Greninja no habían sido capaces de efectuar aquella transformación.

\- Lo siento, Ash... - dijo Clemont.

\- No importa. - sonrió nuestro protagonista. - Tu ganaste esta ronda... Pero la próxima vez lo lograré!

Ambos sonrieron.

Poco después, cayó la noche, y nuestros héroes tuvieron que prepararse para dormir. Por suerte había un centro Pokemon cerca, así que no tendrían que preocuparse por dormir a la intemperie.

Ash, por otro lado...

(En el centro Pokemon).

Aquella noche, tanto Ash como Pikachu se mantuvieron despiertos... Había algo que no los dejaba en paz. Aquella transformación... Que sería realmente? Ash se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación, mirando al cielo nocturno. Pikachu, a su lado, contemplaba el bosque frente a ellos.

Siguieron así por unos minutos, cada quien con la mirada perdida en su objetivo...

\- Oye, Pikachu... - este volteó a verlo. - Tu crees que seremos capaces de conseguirlo? Quiero decir; de comprender esta transformación? Y si lo hacemos... Ganaremos así la liga Kalos?

Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno parecía tener una respuesta clara.

\- Lo supuse... - sonrió amargamente.

Ash volvió a mirar el cielo, pensando en el futuro.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé mi hogar en Pueblo Paleta, y aún no he sido capas de ganar la liga Pokemon... - apretó los puños. - De verdad yo... Seré capas de conseguirlo?"

Un enorme vacío se apoderó de el.

"No quiero volver a casa con las manos vacías... No otra vez".

Desde su habitación, Serena lo observaba con impotencia. Se sentía mal por el. Quería apoyarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Quería darle palabras de aliento, pero no lograba pensar en nada bueno.

Así decidió levantarse de la cama e ir hacia donde el se encontraba...

\- Ash? Te encuentras bien?

\- Serena? - su aparición los sorprendió un poco. - Que haces? No puedes dormir?

\- Lo mismo te digo... Pasa algo?

\- N... No realmente.

Ella lo miro fijamente.

\- Ash, no te preocupes, - le tomó del hombro. - estoy segura de que la próxima vez lo lograrán!

\- Eso espero. - el rió.

Pikachu, por su lado, se dedicó a escalar el hombro sobrante de su amigo, para asi frotar su mejilla con la de él, dándole ánimos.

\- Gracias, Pikachu. Gracias, Serena. - esta vez, su sonrisa fue más sincera.

\- Hmmm... Creo que deberíamos volver a la cama... - dijo Serena, quien no tardó nada en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. - Digo; a las camas! Tu a la tuya y yo a la mía! - su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Esta bien... - Ash no alcanzó a comprender lo que pasaba.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación, Serena lo detuvo.

\- Serena?

Ella le sostuvo del brazo fuertemente, sin soltarlo.

"Eres idiota o que te pasa? - se decía a si misma. - Esta es tu oportunidad! Es ahora! Es de noche, el cielo está despejado, la luz de la luna y las estrellas le dan un toque ideal! Este es tu momento! Si o no?"

En ese preciso instante, Serena recapacitó. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que buscaba su chance ideal para confesarle sus sentimientos a Ash, y ese momento era el adecuado para ello.

\- Ash... - su voz sonaba temblorosa.

\- Si?

\- Ash, yo... - puso su mano sobre su corazón, tomó aire, y se armó de valor. - Ash! Yo... Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho!

\- Eh...? - el comenzaba a entender lo que Serena trataba de hacer.

\- Ash, la verdad es que yo... Yo...

No encontraba las palabras.

\- Ash...

\- Serena...?

Y justo cuando ella estaba a nada de decirlo...

(Boooooooom!) a lo lejos, el sonido de una explosión llenaba el ambiente, y el suelo comenzaba a temblar, sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven pareja.

\- Que pasa? - gritó Serena.

De la nada, Ash creyó escuchar una voz conocida.

Era un rugido casi irreconocible para los oídos humanos. Pero el lo pudo ubicar nada más escucharlo. Lo mismo con Pikachu.

Tal parece que ambos, tanto entrenador como Pokemon, ya sabían lo que estaba pasando.

\- Oh, no... - dijo Ash.

(Más tarde, en el bosque...)

Una vez que todos se levantaron de sus camas, se vistieron y se prepararon para salir e investigar el origen de aquel ruido.

Hacia ya dies minutos que los temblores cesaron, y ellos se dirigían a donde ellos pensaban, se encontraba la causa de tanto ajetreo.

\- Bonnie, te dije que te quedarás en el centro Pokemon! - Clemont, a regañadientes, accedió a dejar ir a su pequeña hermana a la aventura.

\- Pero quiero ver a esos Pokemon de los que Ash tanto habla! - decía, haciendo pucheros mientras caminaban.

\- Y estas seguro de que son ellos. Ash?

Serena iba pegada a él, no lo perdería de vista por nada del mundo.

\- Estoy seguro! Era Dialga al que escuchamos rugir hace rato. Eso solo puede significar una cosa... Que el y Palkia están peleando otra vez...

Serena se asombró al verlo a él tan serio. Realmente parecía otra persona.

Tardaron un poco, pero por fin habían llegado. El lugar estaba muy apartado en el bosque. No se podía ver ni un alma.

Por otro lado, habia un enorme cráter en la zona, evidencia de la feroz batalla que ahí había tenido lugar...

\- Parece que ya se han ido. - dijo Ash, entre jadeos.

Pero se equivocaba. Ellos estaban más cerca de lo que podían imaginar.

De la nada, un enorme portal se abrió justo en frente de ellos, dejando ver así a las dos criaturas, Dialga y Palkia, quienes se enfrentaban en una encarnizada batalla.

\- Ahí están ellos! - gritó Clemont.

Al poco rato, ambos Pokemon salieron del portal para asi continuar su pelea en nuestro mundo.

Ash y los demás retrocedieron, presas del pánico.

\- Quedense detrás de mí! - les gritó a sus amigos. - ya he lidiado con esto antes... O algo así!

Acto seguido, y a la mirada de todos, Ash se dirigió hacia las bestias, quienes se embestian con una fuerza tal que haría temblar los cimientos de la tierra misma.

\- Oigan, ustedes dos! - trató de llamar su atención. No funcionó.

Pikachu iba detrás de él, y sus amigos solo observaban con temor lo que estaba a punto de pasar...

\- Oigan! Dialga! Palkia! Deje de pelear! No ven que están destruyendo el bosque?

No le hicieron caso.

"Maldicion! - pensó. - Debo hacer algo!"

Una vez más, un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de el. Cerró sus puños y bajó la mirada, cansado.

De la nada, a el le llegó una idea.

"Eso es!"

Ash sacó su pokeball, listo para la batalla.

"Amigo - trató de comunicarse a través de su mente - sé que no lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora, y sé que es peligroso... Pero es la única forma..."

Y así, sin más vacilaciones, Ash llamo su carta de triunfo.

\- Greninja, Yo te elijo!

Una luz iluminó la zona, y el Pokemon estrella de turno hizo su aparición!

Greninja adoptó su pose de batalla, pero se sintió intimidado por la presencia de los dos entes que ahí yacían.

\- No dudes, Greninja! Sólo debemos encargarnos de llamar su atención! - le gritó Ash, a lo que este le respondió con una actitud más confiada.

Desde lejos, sus amigos comenzaron a adivinar lo que el estaba planeando...

\- Ash - decía Serena. - ten cuidado.

Greninja se preparó para la batalla, al igual que Ash. Sabía que no debían derrotarlos. Sólo debía llamar su atención el tiempo suficiente para que... Para qué, exactamente? No lo sabía.

\- Bien, Greninja, aquí vamos!

Con esto, una luz surgió de ellos dos, llamando la atención de Dialga y de Palkia.

\- Eso es...? - dijo Clemont, acomodándose los anteojos.

\- Lo es! - gritó Bonnie.

Un torbellino rodeó a Greninja y de el se podía apreciar un pequeño resplandor rojo, emanando del Pokemon.

Ambos Pokemon legendarios dejaron de lado su contienda para encarar a su nuevo contrincante.

\- Ahora si nos hacen caso, eh? - se quejó Ash. - Bien, Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua!

Y así lo hizo. Greninja lanzó una gran shuriken hacia los dos entes, quienes la esquivaron sin problemas.

Tanto Dialga como Palkia salieron volando, para luego quedar cada uno a un lado de Ash y sus Pokemon.

\- Oh oh... Que planean hacer? - preguntó Serena...

Ambos Pokemon mantenían la mirada fija en aquel pequeño ser. Sin duda era algo que nunca antes había visto. Un humano y un Pokemon, ambos compartiendo el mismo corazón... Era algo nuevo para ellos, y no iban a permitirlo.

Acto seguido, los dos Pokemon hicieron una tregua para asi, entre los dos, abrir un portal bajo los pies de Ash ketchum...

\- Eh? Que pasa? - gritó, pero ya era tarde.

\- Ash! - gritaron sus amigos al ver como el era tragado por el suelo.

Greninja (ya vuelto a la normalidad) y Pikachu trataron de ayudarlo, pero fue inútil. Ash fue absorbido junto con Pikachu y el resto de sus Pokemon, quienes se encontraban dentro de sus pokeballs.

-A... Ash! - gritó la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos...

Dialga y Palkia abandonaron este plano, para asi seguir su pelea en otro lugar, en donde no pudiesen ser interrumpidos. Mientras tanto, Clemont y las chicas trataron de encontrar el portal por el cual había sido absorbido su amigo.

\- Ash! ASH! Donde estás? Puedes oírnos? - gritó Clemont, sin recibir respuesta.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. El se había ido.

"Ash... Por que?" Serena rompió en llanto.

(Ponyville, Equestria...)

Era de día. Y las aves entonaban su canción como cada mañana. Y una alegre y jovial Fluttershy salía de cada rumbo al pueblo para verse con sus amigas en el castillo de Twilight.

Como tenía tiempo de sobra, decidió ir caminando en vez de volar.

Con forme iba avanzando, logró escuchar que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Las nubes eran cada vez más densas, y los truenos se hicieron notar a la lejanía.

\- Esto no es bueno. Será mejor que me dé prisa. - se dijo a si misma, acelerando el paso.

Una vez que logró llegar al pueblo, se dirigió al castillo y, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta...

(Booooom!) un relámpago sonó justo detrás de ella.

A unos escasos 30 metros, un cráter se había formado por obra del rayo.

Ella salió volando lo más lejos que pudo, pero regresó al cabo de un rato.

"Calma, Fluttershy, calma! Recuerda que los rayos no caen dos veces en el mismo sitio..."

Una vez dicho esto, se acercó al lugar de impacto.

Lo que ahí había la dejó patidifusa.

\- Pero que?!

A los pocos segundos, el lugar se hayo rodeado de ponys, incluida Twilight Sparkle.

\- Que pasó, Fluttershy? Estas bien?

La pony pegaso no respondia. En su lugar, sólo se quedó ahí, señalando con su pezuña a las criaturas que ahí se encontraban...

\- Pero que corrales...?! - dijo Twilight, conmocionada. - Eso es... Lo que creo que es?

Lo era. Ahí, justo frente a ellas, tirado en el piso, se hallaba una criatura que ella creía sólo existía en los libros de fantasía: Un Humano. E iba acompañado de otros dos seres (uno de apariencia similar a un anfibio, y otro parecido a un conejo, sólo que amarillo).

\- Twilight, que es eso? - dijo Rainbow Dash, quien acababa de llegar.

\- No lo sé. - contestó la princesa de la amistad. - Pero no puede ser nada bueno.

Y así comenzó todo. La aventura de Ash en un mundo ajeno y la búsqueda por descubrir quien provocó a los dos legendarios para pelear, había dado inicio...

\- Aghh... - dijo el humano, apenas consciente, asustando a todos los que le rodeaban. - Pikachu... Serena... Amigos...

No dijo nada.

 _Continuará.._.


	2. Haciendo nuevas amistades

**Nota: En lo que subo el capítulo final de "Sonrisas y Burbujas", aquí les dejo el segundo de mi nueva serie. (n_n)**

 **Gracias por el apoyo. Y dejen sus reviews, que me agrada leer su opinión y/o críticas**.

 _Cap 2. Haciendo nuevos amigos._

"... Donde estoy?"

(Silencio).

"... Que pasó...? Pikachu? Amigos?"

Ash estaba perdido. Perdido dentro de su propia mente. Se hayana en un limbo extraño entre la conciencia, la inconsciencia, la confusión y el miedo... Todo en uno.

Esta sensación ya la había experimentado antes; en aquella batalla contra Alain. Sólo que esta vez era diferente...

Ash trató de mover su cuerpo, pero este no respondía. Por un momento pensó en gritar, pero de pronto calló en la cuenta de que estaba solo. Nadie lo escucharía. Estaba solo en la oscuridad, como aquella vez...

No. Hay algo más. Una figura se divisa a lo lejos, y está se dirige hacia donde se encuentra él.

"Eh...? Greninja?"

Era exactamente igual. Otra vez Greninja se había aparecido durante su sueño. Y, al igual que la última vez, este sólo lo ignoró, y se fue...

"Greninja, espera! A dónde vas? - trato de alcanzarlo, pero no pudo. - Esperame, Greninja!"

(Devuelva a la realidad).

\- Greninja!

Ash despertó de su sueño. Sudaba y jadeaba cual Snubull en verano. Estaba temblando.

\- Otra vez tuve ese sueño... - dijo.

Al poco rato se percató de que algo no andaba bien. Se hayaba en medio de una habitación pequeña, en una cama que apenas y podía con el, ya que parecía hecha para un enano o un Pokemon mediano.

La decoración era extraña. Muy diferente de lo que el había visto hasta la fecha.

\- Eh? Donde... Estoy?

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche anterior; Dialga, Palkia, Serena, Greninja...

"Greninja...? - pensó. - Greninja!"

Se levantó de la cama con prisas. Miro a su alrededor una vez más sólo para confirmar sus sospechas. Ni Greninja ni Pikachu estaban ahí.

\- Chicos?

No hubo respuesta.

"Donde estarán todos?"

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación con la intención de salir e investigar un poco el lugar, cuando...

\- Hola? - se hoyo una voz proveniente desde el otro lado. - Estas despierto ya?

Ash sintió una corriente de aire helado.

\- Hola? Hola?

Se trataba de una voz femenina, por lo que el pensó se trataría de una enfermera, o bien, la dueña de la casa.

\- Estas despierto?

No le quedó de otra más que contestar.

\- Esto... Si. Ya desperté.

\- Me alegra. - dijo la voz. - Espera un segundo, voy para allá.

Se escucharon pasos que venían hacia el. Al poco rato, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girarse. La puerta se abrió y desde el otro lado, surgió una criatura que el jamás había visto antes...

\- ... Hola... No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien. Mis amigos y yo nos preocupamos cuando te vimos ahí tirado en medio del cráter...

Estaba sorprendido. En su vida jamás había visto algo igual. Tenía una figura similar a un rapidash, pero más pequeña aún, de piel púrpura y melena oscura con franjas rosadas. Un cuerno que sobresalía de su fleco, grandes ojos morados y un par de alas a los costados...

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. - se presentó. - Mis amigas y yo los encontramos a ti y a tus mascotas tiradas en un cráter en medio del pueblo... Te trajimos hasta aquí porque pensamos que tal vez estaban heridos o algo...

La criatura sonrió nerviosa.

\- Y tu eres...?

\- Yo? - reaccionó. - Ah, esto... Lo siento! Me llamo Ash Ketchum, y vengo desde el Pueblo Paleta, en la región Kanto.

\- Región Kanto? - dijo Twilight, confundida. - Nunca había oído de ella...

\- Eh...?

(Sala del mapa).

\- Pikachu! - Ash brincó de la alegría al ver que su amigo se encontraba perfectamente bien. Lo mismo con Greninja.

Ambos Pokemon se abalanzaron sobre él para darle la bienvenida.

\- Tus amigos despertaron hace unas cuantas horas. Desde entonces, Fluttershy se ha echo cargo de cuidarlos. - señaló Twilight a la pegaso amarilla que se hayaba escondida tras el mapa.

\- Hola. - saludó Ash. - Tu eres Fluttershy, cierto? Gracias por cuidar de Pikachu y Greninja.

Extendió la mano para asi darle las gracias. Ella, por su parte, se limitó a hacer un extraño sonido que él interpretó como un "de nada".

\- Perdonala. - Dijo Twilight. - Es un poco tímida, y esta es la primera vez que ve un humano, así que...

\- Oye! Oye! - una voz lo llamó desde el otro lado de la estancia. - Y que hace un humano como tú aquí en Equestria?

La Pony multicolor se acercó volando hacia el, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Como dices?

\- Twilight me contó que los humanos son sólo un mito en nuestro mundo, al menos. Una vieja leyenda Pony! Como es posible que ahora haya uno justo aquí?

\- Esto... - se puso nervioso.

\- Rainbow! - la regañó. Acto seguido se dirigió a nuestro héroe. - Jeje, perdonala. Ella es Rainbow Dash, una de mis amigas.

Ash estrecho la pezuña de la Pony, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- Dejame que te presente a los demás.

\- Esta bien.

\- Ella es Pinkie pie. - dijo, señalando a la Pony rosada de melena alborotada quien no paraba de brincar de alegría. - La de allá de llama Rarity.

La Pony modista, al oir que mencionaban su nombre, dejo de arreglar la decoración y se encaminó hacia el recién llegado.

\- Mucho gusto, querido.

\- Hola. Me llamo Ash ketchum. - dijo Ash, quien sólo recibió como contestación una mirada de desconfianza por parte de la Pony blanca.

\- Todavía falta por llegar AppleJack. - interrumpió Spike. - Ya debería de estar aquí.

\- Supongo que no tardará mucho. - lo calmo Twilight. - Este de aquí es Spike, mi asistente. - dijo, presentándolo al joven entrenador.

\- Wow! Un dragón! - dijo Ash.

\- No tienen dragones en tu tierra natal? - preguntó Rainbow.

\- Claro que si. Pero no hablan... Y ahora que lo pienso, de supone que los ponyt... Ponys tampoco... No que yo sepa.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de cierta banda de forajidos que siempre tratan de robar a Pikachu.

\- En fin. - Dijo Twilight. - Ahora, necesitamos saber que fue lo que pasó exactamente. Como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

\- Eh?

\- Como verás, - la princesa de la amistad se dirigió a su asiento alrededor del Mapa. - los humanos no son muy abundantes que se diga, o al menos no aquí, en Equestria. Y hasta que no sepamos el como fue que tu y tus amigos llegaron hasta aquí, no podremos ayudarlos a volver a casa.

Ash de puso a un lado de Twilight, pensando lo que le acababa de decir.

\- Mmmm... No lo sé.

Todas las demás ocuparon sus lugares alrededor del Mapa, mirando fijamente al recién llegado. Pikachu, por su parte se subió al hombro de Ash, y Greninja por otro lado mantenía la distancia.

\- ... - siguió pensando.

\- Primero que nada, - interrumpió Rarity. - Que se supone que son exactamente esas cosas? - señaló a Pikachu y a Greninja.

\- Eh? Ellos?... Pues, ellos son mis Pokemon. Este de aquí es Pikachu, y el es Greninja... - una idea surgió en ese momento. - Oigan!

Todas se sobresaltaron al oirlo gritar así.

\- Que pasa? - dijo Twilight, preocupada.

\- No les he presentado al resto de mi equipo! - acto seguido, Ash saco sus pokeballs e hizo salir de ellas a todos sus Pokemon.

La sorpresa se dibujo en los rostros de las ponies. Nunca antes habían visto semejante cosa; de la nada de habían materializado frente a sus ojos tres extraños seres, a los cuales no podían identificar.

\- Ellos son Hawlucha, Noivern y Talonflame. Mis Pokemon.

Estos saludaron a las ponies muy a su manera. Hawlucha hizo una pose de lucha libre, talonflame sólo hizo una reverencia, y Noivern...

\- Ah! - todos voltearon a ver a Fluttershy, quien iba de un lado a otro examinando al Pokemon Dragón. - No puedo creerlo. Eres como un enorme murciélago! Esto es tan fascinante!

\- jeje... - río Ash, nervioso.

\- Jeje, perdonala otra vez. Es sólo que ella se lleva bien con los animales?

\- Pero ellos no son animales (lo que sea que eso quiera decir), son mis Pokemon.

\- Poke...mon? - pregunta Twi, confundida.

Ash le explico a Twilight lo que es un Pokemon, asi como en lo que consiste ser un entrenador Pokemon, como él.

Fueron dies minutos en los que el habló y ella, sin perder palabra, anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta.

A Twilight le emocionaba la idea de aprender mas acerca de una cultura tan diferente como lo era la suya, aunque habían algunos detalles que le llamaba demasiado la atención.

\- Y dices que dentro de estas pequeñas esferas puedes albergar todo eso?! - dijo, señalando a Noivern, quien era víctima del acoso de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

\- Claro! Pero eso no es todo. - le aclaró. - Puede atrapar a un número indefinido de Pokemons, pero sólo puedo llevar 6 conmigo. Si atrapo a un séptimo, este será enviado inmediatamente al lugar donde obtuve mi primer Pokemon. Osea, con el profesor Oak.

\- Ya veo... - Twilight se quedó callada por un rato. - No entiendo nada! - gritó.

Todas sus amigas y su asistente se quedaron ahí, viéndola romperse el cráneo con tal de entender lo que el joven entrenador le decía.

\- Parece ser que tu civilización es mucho más avanzada que la nuestra, - dijo, ya recuperándose de su desaire. - Si pueden crear apratos así de complejos para el uso cotidiano.

\- Supongo. - Ash se rascó la nuca.

\- Oigan, oigan, oigan! - interrumpió Dash. - Quieres decir que los niños y adultos humanos capturan a otras especies y luego luchan con ellas?

\- Técnicamente si, no es así, muchachos? - todos sus Pokemon sonrieron a forma de contestación. Esto sorprendió mucho a las chicas.

\- Los Pokemon son seres que pelean por naturaleza, para asi demostrar quien es el más fuerte... - les explicó. - Todo lo que los humanos hacemos es ayudarlos a volverse aún más fuertes. Y a su vez, forjarmos un vínculo entre Pokemon y entrenador. Verdad Pikachu?

Pikachu sonrió.

\- Ya veo. - anotó Twilight en su libreta. - Y dime, Ash... Hace rato mencionaste que estabas viajando con unos amigos cuando llegaste hasta aquí, verdad?

\- Eh...? - Ash le mencionó de su viaje, así como los amigos que lo acompañan en ese momento, pero evito decir varios detalles como el conflicto entre Dialga y Palkia. - S... Si! Ellos estaban conmigo... Pero para ser sincero, no se donde se encuentran... Posiblemente...

Se puso a pensar en sus amigos. En como el, Greninja y los demás los habían dejado solos tan de repente.

"Que estarán haciendo Serena y los demás ahora?" pensó.

Una vez más, un profundo sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de él. Y si está atrapado ahí para siempre? Y qué tal si nunca vuelve a ver a sus amigos?

Nunca podría ganar la liga Pokemon y volver a casa con su madre y el resto de sus amigos...

\- Oye, te pasa algo? - inquirió Pinkie Pie.

\- No! No es nada. Olvidenlo. - trató de disimular su preocupación, sin existo.

\- Hola? - se oía una voz proveniente del pasillo, y que se iba acercando poco a poco. - Twilight, Spike?

\- Oh... - Dijo Twilight. - Olvidé presentarla a ella también.

\- Oigan, que es todo ese revuelo? Escuché en el pueblo que había ocurrido algo grande, pero...

Starlight Glimmer, la alumna de la princesa Twilight, se hizo presente en la sala.

\- Jeje. Hola... - saludó Ash.

\- Hola, Starlight! - se adelantó su mentora. - Creí que habías salido... Este... Pero veo que ya has regresado, así que... Te presento a...

\- Eso es lo que creo que es?

\- Hola. - Ash movía la mano de un lado a otro, a modo de saludo, con nerviosismo.

\- El es Ash...

\- ... - se talló los ojos para sersiorarse de que lo que veía era real.

\- Hola. Soy Ash Ketchum. - se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole su mano...

\- Hola. - contestó, nerviosa.

(Canterlot...)

\- Hermana? - galopando por los pasillos del Palacio, a toda velocidad y con aire de quien acaba de descubrir la presencia de un meteoro que amenaza con destruirlos a todos, se encontraba la princesa Luna.

Al principio, como estaba dormida, pensó que tal vez se trataba de una alucinación, de un sueño sin más.

Pero no. Más tardó en despertar y levantarse de la cama (pues ella, al laborar en la noche, duerme durante el día) que en descubrir la horrible realidad.

Son pocos los casos en los que ella, al dormir, logra introducirse de manera inconciente en los sueños de algún Pony que se encuentre tomando su siesta de medio día. Y este fue uno de esos casos, sólo que había algo que le llamaba la atención...

\- Hermana?! Celestia! Me oyes?

Se le veía desesperada. Y lo estaba. Durante su sueño había visto algo que la alteró. Algo que, sin lugar a dudas, auguraba una catástrofe.

\- Hermana?!

Al llegar al salón del trono, abrió la puerta de par en par, solo para toparse con que su hermana mayor, la Princesa Celestia, se hayaba conversando muy seriamente (o así parecía) con el Dios del Caos; Discord.

\- Luna? - le preguntó su hermana. - Que haces despierta tan temprano?

\- Es horrible, hermana! - dijo, tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa inicial. - Vi algo en mi sueño. Algo malo! Debes saberlo...

Celestia la calló con su pezuña

\- Creeme, querida hermana, - la tranquilizó. - estoy al tanto del asunto...

\- Ah, si?

\- Pero claro! - intervino Discord. - Justo ahora la princesa Celestia estaba por asignarme este trabajo a mi!

\- T... Trabajo?

\- Así es!

\- No eres la única que se percató de ello, Luna. - dijo Celestia. - Nosotros, desde aquí, fuimos capaces de ver cómo desde las alturas, caía un rayo impactando en Ponyville, y de él... - hizo una pausa. - emergía "eso".

Señaló a Discord, quien disfrazado de Leonardo Da Vinci, plasmaba en un lienzo a la figura que ella había sido capaz de observar en sueños...

Se trataba de nada menos que un humano.

\- Ese! Ese es a quién vi en mi sueño! - dijo, asustada.

Le sorprendieron las similitudes entre la pintura y su sueño. La tez morena y sin pelo salvo en algunas partes, y el cual era de un color oscuro. Una camisa asul con una franja blanca en la parte del cierre. Una gorra roja con un arco blanco en el frente. Ojos castaños y una sonrisa infantil...

Era idéntico... No! Era el mismo!

\- Es el!

\- Luna... - Celestia se armó de valor para decirle lo siguiente. - Eso que vemos ahí... Sabes lo que es? - Luna asintió. - En efecto... Es un humano.

La princesa de la noche tragó saliva.

\- Debemos ir a ponyville y cerciorarnos de que este humano no represente ninguna amenaza para Equestria, así como las criaturas que lo acompañan.

\- Criaturas? - Luna palideció. - Más cosas como esa?

\- Así es... O algo parecido. - dijo Discord, quien, a espaldas de las princesas, ya sabía bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando (Es el Dios del caos, capaz de abrir portales a otras dimensiones, y que, al parecer, tiene conocimiento de lo que hay en estas, incluida nuestra realidad, que más querían?).

\- Pero, es seguro? - preguntó Luna, obviamente preocupada.

\- Eso no lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo.

\- ... - Luna dudaba.

Era extraño, pero si bien Luna le temía a lo que este ser podía hacer, tambien lo era que en su sueño, este no se había presentado como una criatura hostil, sino...

Lo que ella vio fue un tanto confuso. Pudo sentir muchas emociones entremezcladas: tristeza, miedo, entre otras...

Pero bueno, eso no le importó. En el pasado, le enseñaron que los humanos eran seres feroces y corruptos, así que sus temores por este nuevo habitante bien podían ser infundados. Y ella lo sabía.

\- Tengo una mejor idea! - dijo Discord, acercándose a Luna y rodeándola con su pata. - No dudo que nuestra querida Twilight les envíe una carta para informarles de la situación, así que, por que no mejor esperar? O mejor aún... - acarició su mejilla con una garra de su otra pata. - Por que no hacer que la princesa Luna espíe dentro de los sueños del recién llegado?

La idea no parecía mala, pero tampoco las convencía del todo.

Las dos hermanas se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad...

\- Hmmm... Esta bien. - dijo Celestia. - Me parece una buena idea. Además, creo fielmente en que Twilight podrá manejar la situación por si sola.

Discord tuvo que contener una carcajada al oir esto último.

\- Como quieras. - dijo el.

\- Luna. - Celestia se acercó a su hermana. - Lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero...

\- Esta bien. - dijo ella, una vez fuera del abrazo de Discord. - Si es lo que debo hacer...

Se retiró, dejándolos solos una vez más.

\- Estas seguro de que esto funcionará? - le preguntó la princesa del día a Discord.

\- Puede que si.

Acto seguido, desapareció.

De este modo, el destino de la princesa Luna y de nuestro joven héroe, se habían comprometido. Ahora comenzaría la búsqueda de la verdad, y el camino de Ash de vuelta a su mundo.

(En el castillo de Twilight...)

\- Bien, hasta que encontremos la manera de llevarte de regreso a casa, te quedarás aquí, conmigo, Spike y Starlight. Te parece bien? - sonrió la princesa de la amistad.

Ash, acompañado de Twilight, no paraba de inspeccionar con la mirada cada rincón del castillo. Era como un gran palasio de hielo, similar al que vio aquella vez que se enfrentó a Entei para salvar a su madre y a una vieja amiga...

La única diferencia era que este castillo no era, en lo absoluto, aterrador.

\- Envié una carta a la princesa Celestia para advertirle de tu presencia.

\- Princesa? - Ash detuvo su andanza. - Hay otras princesas?

\- Claro! - dijo Twilight, indignada. - La princesa Celestia es la gobernante de toda Equestria! Y la Pony más poderosa del mundo conocido.

\- Ya veo... - Ash forzó una sonrisa.

(En la sala del mapa...)

Mientras que Twilight le enseñaba el castillo a Ash, Starlight y las mane6 se encargaban de cuidar de Pikachu y los demás...

\- Wow! De verdad eres como un Fénix! - exclamó RD al ver como Talonflame despedía un calor abrazador a través de sus plumas.

Por otro lado, Fluttershy no paraba de examinar de cabo a rabo a Noivern y Pikachu.

Rarity observaba detenidamente las poses de Hawlucha y Greninja (quien más que posar, simplemente estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados y actitud sería, recargado en la pared).

\- Son tan adorables! - dijo Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie iba de un lado a otro mirándolos de uno en uno, admirandolos.

\- En serio Ash fue capas de capturar a estas criaturas dentro de esas... Esferas? - dijo Rarity, incrédula.

\- Duh! Claro que si! - interrumpió Pinkie Pie. - Los necesita para ganar batallas y obtener medallas y así calificar para la Liga y, con suerte, no perderla esta vez!

\- Que? - su comentario sacó más de onda a Rarity. - Como sabes eso, de ser cierto?

Todos los Pokemon de Ash y las ponies miraron a Pinkie Pie.

\- Adivine? - dijo, alzando los hombros.

\- Y que es lo que son estas... cosas, exactamente? - preguntó al fin Starlight Glimmer, señalando con su casco a Noivern.

\- No lo sé... - dijo Fluttershy.

Starlight se acercó a Pikachu y le acarició la cabeza.

\- No parecen ser peligrosos. - dijo.

Pikachu movía la pata como si de un perrito se tratase.

Todas sonrieron.

(De vuelta con Twilight y Ash...)

\- Y bien? Que te ha parecido el palacio? - preguntó Twilight a su acompañante.

\- Genial! - Ash y ella se encontraban en la biblioteca. Si bien el no era del hábito de la lectura, se hayaba maravillado al ver su colección de libros privada. - Y veo que te gusta mucho leer.

\- Jeje... Si, un poco. - se sonrojó- En fin. Volvamos a la sala del Mapa, te parece bien?

\- Claro.

Ash sonrió ampliamente. Esto generó una reacción dentro de Twilight.

"Eh...? Que acaba de pasar?", se decía a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras caminaban, el humano no paraba de hacerle preguntas acerca de su cultura, historia y cosas así.

Twilight prefirió no contestar demasiado. Si bien él no era malo, no se podía confiar.

"Bueno - se decía a si misma. - Esta no es la primera vez que hablas con un humano, Twilight! Puedes controlarlo!"

De la nada, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de cierto estudiante peliazul.

Sus mejillas la delataban.

\- Eh... Princesa? - dijo Ash, al notar que algo andaba mal.

\- Qué?

\- Que les pasa a sus mejillas?

Twilight callo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se sacudió rápidamente y se forzo a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera "él".

\- Nada! - sonrió.

Una vez llegaron al salón donde las esperaban las demás ponies, Ash se armó de valor para preguntar.

\- Princesa...

\- Llámame Twilight! - se apresuró. - ... Digo, si quieres.

\- Ah, okay... - dudó por un segundo. - Dime, Twilight... Tu crees... En la existencia de otros mundos?

\- Eh? - esta pregunta encendió la alerta roja dentro de la cabeza de la alicornio.

(Mientras tanto, en algún punto de la región de Kalos...)

\- Entonces, quieren decir que su amigo, Ash, desapareció en medio de la batalla entre esos dos Pokemon?

La oficial Jenny interrogaba a Clemont, Serena y Bonnie, para asi averiguar más acerca del paradero de Ash Ketchum, joven entrenador quien desapareció durante la madrugada de ese mismo día.

\- Y como sé que ustedes no están incubriendo un crimen? - los miro, desafiante. - Como se que ustedes no son los causantes de su desaparición?

\- L... Le juro que es la verdad! - dijo Clemont, al borde de la silla donde lo tenían. Serena, a su izquierda y Bonnie a su derecha.

Estaban en un cuarto de interrogatorios, similar a los que se ven en las películas de detectives. Frente a ellos estaba la oficial Jenny, de pie y con una mano recargada en la mesa.

\- Así es! - dijo Serena. - Nosotros tratamos de ayudarlo, pero...

A ella regresó la imagen de Ash siendo absorbido por el portal, junto con sus Pokemon. Este recuerdo la hizo romper en llanto.

\- Por favor, dejenos ir. - trató de razonar Clemont. - Nosotros también estamos preocupados por él. Es nuestro amigo!

\- ... - la oficial dudo por unos segundos.

(Una vez más, En el Castillo de Twilight Sparkle...)

\- Ya veo... - Ash se veía los pies. - Así que en este mundo también hay seres capaces de viajar entre dimensiones, eh?

\- Se llama Discord. - interrumpió Fluttershy. - Y es el Dios del caos... De la Discordia! El puede abrir portales a otros mundos si lo desea... Tal vez el pueda...

\- Y que nos hace creer que no fue el quien nos trajo este pequeño regalo?! - Rainbow Dash golpeó repetidas veces la cabeza de Ash.

\- Lo dudo mucho. - la tranquilizó Twilight. - Ash dijo que todo esto fue obra de esas criaturas que el llama "Pokemon". Verdad? - lo miró.

\- A... Así es. - el chico also la vista hacia el techo, tratando de recordar. - Dialga y Palkia... Los amos del tiempo y el espacio... Cada uno vive en su propia dimensión y, de vez en cuando, cuando uno atraviesa hacia los dominios del otro, tienen una pelea... Sus poderes son capaces de hacer tambalear los cimientos de la tierra misma...

Su relato dejo anonadadas a las ponies.

\- En fin. - dijo Twilight, al darse cuenta de que tal vez les estaba dando más información a las otras de la que necesitaban saber. - Interesante relato, Ash. Pero creo que lo mejor es que por ahora te acomodes y nos dejes el resto a nosotras.

Puso su casco sobre el pecho del muchacho con esto último.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a la salida.

\- Sigueme. Te voy a enseñar el pueblo.

Todas la siguieron. Ash, por su parte, volvió a meter a sus Pokemon dentro de sus pokeballs, incluido Greninja.

\- Lo siento, chicos. - les susurró. - Ya después les enseñare el lugar también.

\- Tus amigos no vendrán? - le pregunta Starlight.

\- Ellos están acostumbrados. Además, los sacaré una vez más gente del pueblo se acostumbre a mi y a Pikachu.

Pikachu se subió a su hombro.

De este modo, comenzó el tour de Ash por todo Ponyville. Primero le enseñaron la Boutique Carrousel, luego Sugar Cube Corner, y el camino a la granja Apple.

\- Por ahí vive nuestra amiga AppleJack. Ya la conocerás más tarde. - le aseguró Twilight con una sonrisa.

Conforme iban caminando, a Ash se le hacía un nudo en la garganta... Los ponies del pueblo lo miraban raro. Inclusive fue capas de apreciar como algunos susurraban cosas a sus espaldas.

\- Eso es lo que creo que es? - se oyó decir a un corcel que iba pasando con una pony voladora igual a Rainbow Dash.

\- Es un humano! - una voz femenina se escuchó acercarse.

\- No, Lyra! No vayas! - la regañó otra Pony, a quien Ash no pudo ver porque no se atrevía a mirar atrás.

Seguían caminando. Esta vez, iban de regreso a Sugar Cube Corner, ya que Pinkie quería que el concociera la comida que ahí vendian.

\- Te encantarán los pasteles! Tienen pasteles en tu mundo? Que tal los cupcakes? Y los muffins! Hay también? Y los Pies! - Pinkie saltaba alrededor del muchacho, agobiandolo con ese tipo de preguntas. - Oh, pero no porque vendamos Pies pienses que yo estoy en el menú (si sabes a lo que me refiero).

Pinkie pego su mejilla a la de él, parpadeando de manera un tanto coqueta. Esto último asustó bastante a sus amigas (y a Pikachu).

\- Ja! Es broma! rió ella.

\- Esta... Bien? - Para su suerte, Ash no alcanzó a entender el chiste (tal vez era mejor así).

Una vez llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al toparse con las CMC.

\- Hola, Twilight! - saludo AppleBloom al ver a las amigas de su hermana cruzar la puerta. - Hola chicas. Y hola...

Boquiabierta, la pony amarilla miraba incrédula a la criatura que se hayaba parada detrás de grupo.

\- Eso... Eso es...?

Inmediatamente pico a SweetieBelle y Scootaloo con su casco para que volteasen a ver. Sus reacciones no distaban mucho de la suya.

\- Que es esa cosa?! - dijo SweetieBelle, asustada.

\- Es como un minotauro... Pero menos peludo y sin cuernos... - Scootaloo lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

\- Y ya vieron esa cosa en su lomo? - AppleBloom señaló al pequeño ser con forma de conejo; Pikachu.

\- Jeje... - Twilight odiaba esto. - Chicas, dejenme presentarles a Ash Ketchum... El es, como verán, un humano...

Puso su mejor sonrisa mientras todas sus amigas se dirigían al mostrador. Todas excepto Ash.

\- Un humano? Esas cosas realmente existen? - dijo Scootaloo.

\- Jeje... Si... Es una larga historia... - la princesa se rascó la nuca.

Una vez recuperadas del shock inicial, las CMC rodearon al recién llegado. Pasado un rato perdieron el interés y se fueron.

\- Jaja... Eso dio miedo. - dijo Ash.

\- Y eso que no las conociste cuando trataban de obtener sus cutie marks. - se rió Rainbow, como rememorando algo.

\- Cutie... Que?

(Otra vez en Kalos...)

\- Muy bien, chicos. Los dejaré en libertad a cambio de que me ayuden a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a su amigo.

La oficial Jenny preparó su motocicleta, lista para partir.

\- No hagan nada malo, entendido?

Con esto dicho, se fue.

\- Que mala! Mira que sospechar de nosotros?! - Bonnie hacia pucheros.

\- Ya basta, Bonnie. - Clemont tomó el mando. - Debemos hayar a Ash y asegurarnos de que este bien... No sabemos si aún está en ese bosque o no!

\- Tienes razón. - Serena trató de aparentar. - De seguro está bien... Sólo fue enviado a otro lugar por esos Pokemon... No? - miró a su compañero, suplicante.

\- Seguro...

De este modo, los tres partieron en busca de su extraviado amigo y sus Pokemon...

"Ash... - pensaba Serena. - Por favor, Dios mío! Que se encuentre bien..."

\- No te preocupes, Serena. Todo saldrá bien. - Clemont posó una mano sobre su hombro. Bonnie, por su parte, le tomó de la mano. Dedenne subió a su cabeza.

"... - una lágrima se coló entre sus párpados. - Gracias, chicos".

Tal parece que sus sentimientos por Ash ya no eran del todo un secreto (aunque Bonnie siempre lo supo, Clemont era un poco lento para esas cosas).

Le parecía triste que todos sus amigos estuviesen enterados se su amor por el, y mientras tanto Ash, ni en cuenta.

Siguieron caminando así por un largo rato. Fueron a buscarlo al bosque pero nada. No había rastro ni de el, ni de sus Pokemon.

El escenario era cada vez más desalentador. Las posibilidades de reunirse con su amigo eran cada vez menores...

(Sugar Cube Corner...)

\- Delicioso! - Ash engullía gustoso los postres de Sugar Cube Corner. - Son tan ricos como los macarrones que prepara Serena! No es así, Pikachu?! - este asintió.

\- Serena... Te refieres a la chica humana que viaja con ustedes? - inquirió Twilight.

\- Así es! Pero ella no es la única! Clemont también es buen cheff. Y Brock también lo era, al igual que Cilant...

\- Quienes? - preguntó Pinkie, obviamente ofendida porque compararan sus postres con los de alguien más.

\- Unos amigos con los que solía viajar hace tiempo... - se escudó.

\- Pinkie Pie, no te pongas así! - la regañó Rarity.

Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa en la parte de arriba del local, en la habitación de Pinkie. De donde saco la pony tal mueble? Es un misterio.

Starlight no paraba de mirar al invitado de honor (después de todo esto era, en esencia, una fiesta de bienvenida). Había algo en el que le llamaba la atención, pero, que? Era amable, risueño, y con una mirada que irradiaba confianza pura en algunos momentos. Sin duda era la cara de alguien que ha pasado por mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba en ese preciso instante.

En cierta forma, le recordaba a... Twilight?

Si! Era más o menos igual a ella cuando comenzó a ser su maestra.

Las similitudes paraban ahí, ya que él no parecía ser muy brillante que digamos.

En algún momento de la velada, Ash se percató de ello. Volteó a ver a Starlight y, luego de sonreirle de manera inocente (es Ash, que esperaban?) ella volteaba, avergonzada, y un tanto asqueada.

Rainbow, quien había comenzado a encariñarse con Pikachu, lo alzó por los aires y, sin que nadie la viera, frotó sus cachetes...

\- Auch! - todas alsaron la vista, horrorizadas al ver lo que había pasado.

Rainbow Dash había sido víctima del atactrueno de Pikachu.

\- Lo... Lo siento! Debí decirte que no hicieras eso... - Ash se disculpó.

Rainbow lo bajó lentamente.

\- Gracias por la advertencia...

\- Vaya... No bromeabas cuando decias que tenían ese tipo de habilitades... - dijo Twilight.

\- Jeje...

Pikachu volvió al hombro de su entrenador, donde se sentía más a salvo.

\- Tienes que mostrarme los poderes de tus otros Pokemon, Ash! Necesito registrarlos a todos!

\- Jeje... Si lo que quieres es información, pueden que esto te ayude... - Ash saco su Pokedex.

\- Esa es la enciclopedia de la que me hablaste?

\- Claro!

Twilight la hizo levitar frente a su cara. No parecía diferente a las consolas de videojuegos que había visto en su estadía en Canterlot High... De hecho, parecía más un teléfono celular, similar a los que usaban Sunset y las demás.

La examinó y, con la ayuda de Ash, pudo ver la información básica de los Pokemon que ya conocía, así como sus líneas evolutivas. Todas hicieron caso omiso de esto y siguieron con sus pláticas.

\- En fin. Mi meta es llegar a ser campeón de la liga Pokemon algún día. - decía Ash, lleno de esperanza. - Todavía puedo recordar el primer día de mi viaje junto con Pikachu... Una parvada de Spearrows nos atacaron...

Ash le contó su historia a Twilight. Cómo fue que el y Pikachu se llevaban originalmente, los spearrows, y su promesa de ser el mejor entrenador que el mundo jamás haya conocido...

Sus ojos se iluminaron cual potrillo en Heatr's Warming Eve, cosa que le pareció especialmente atractiva a Twilight...

"Que? - pensó. - Que acaba de pasar... me...?"

Twilight lo miró una vez más. A contraluz se veía tan radiante y lleno de vida, riendo y platicando con las otras ponies como viejos amigos...

\- Eh... Twilight? Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

\- Eh? Si! Claro! Por que no habría de estarlo?

\- ... - RD comenzaba a sospechar algo.

La noche calló sobre Ponyville y las mane6 volvieron a sus hogares. Todas se despidieron de Twilight, Starlight y Ash antes de irse por su lado.

\- Te gustó la fiesta que Pinkie Pie organizó? - le preguntó Twilight.

\- Jeje. Sí. - se rascó la nuca.

Los tres volvieron al castillo, donde los esperaría Spike con noticias de la princesa Celestia.

(En el centro Pokemon...)

\- Será mejor que duermas. - le aconsejó Clemont a su amiga, quien no paraba de mirar el firmamento desde el balcón.

\- ... - ella no respondía.

Clemont la dejó sola por un rato. No pasaría mucho para que ella también se fuera a dormir.

Puso su mano en su pecho y, rezando, dijo:

\- Ash.. Vuelve pronto... Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte...

(En el castillo de Twilight...)

\- Buenas noches! - Twilight le echó una última mirada a su invitado antes de ir a su propio dormitorio. Este simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches, Twilight. - agitó su mano, igual Pikachu.

\- Jeje... Buenas noches... - dijo, en un susurro.

"Que me pasa? - se decía a si misma mientras caminaba. - Spike tiene razón. Soy muy fácil de impresionar, y más si es por un corc... Por un chico guapo..."

Esto último lo repitió varias veces dentro de su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir...

"Qué?!"

Su cara se puso tan roja como Big Mac.

A sus espaldas pudo oír una pequeña risa burlona... Era Spike.

\- ... - el dragón sonreía maliciosamente.

\- No digas nada, Spike!

\- Okay... - se marchó, con una cara de satisfacción tal, que no podía con ella.

Twilight guardó silencio por unos segundos, sólo para luego sonreír para sus adentros.

Esa noche, la princesa de la amistad dormiria plácidamente, mientras que, del otro lado del portal, la joven pretendiente de Ash lloraría por su pérdida, sin saber que las cosas sólo irían a peor para ella.

(En el medio de la nada...)

"Que...? Que pasa? - otra vez ese sueño. - Donde estoy...?"

Ash se encontraba en el medio de la nada, rodeado de espacio vacío...

Una vez más, la forma de Greninja se materializó frente a el, y una vez más, lo dejo solo en la oscuridad.

"Greninja! A dónde vas? Esperame!"

No le hizo caso.

Ash se tumbó a llorar en el piso, el cual parecía constituido puramente de agua.

Justo cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, eso pasó.

Una figura alta, similar a las ponies que ya conocía, hizo acto de presencia frente a él...

Era azul oscuro, de melena brillante y que ondulaba aún sin la presencia de viento. Llevaba puesta una corona y un collar negros...

\- Q... Quien eres tu?

\- Buenas noches, joven entrenador... - dijo Luna, quien se basó en la carta a Celestia para referirse al humano frente a ella. - Soy la princesa Luna.

 _Continuará_...

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo. De aquí a dos días tendré listo el final de SyB. Muchas gracias por leer. (n_n)**

 **\- BROHOOF.-**


	3. La Princesa de la Noche

**Nota: Antes que nada, un recordatorio. Y es que este fic esta hubicado cronológicamente después del regreso de Trixie en la sexta temporada de MLP, y entre los episodios 23 y 24 del anime de Pokemon XY &Z (aunque no importa mucho ya que el episodio 24 así como el 25 fueron relleno...), por lo cual Ash aún no sabe bien como controlar su poder, y es por eso que en este fic no mostraré la forma perfecta de AshGreninja, ya que ésta no aparece hasta el episodio 25 del anime.**

 **En fin, sin más dilación, acá los dejo con el capítulo tres...**

 _Cap 3. La Princesa de la Noche._

\- ¿Como dices? - preguntó Ash, levantándose.

\- Soy la princesa Luna. - dijo la princesa, en un acento propio de ella.

\- ¿Princesa... Luna? - Ash lo pensó por un momento. - ¿Eres amiga de Twilight? - se apresuró a preguntar.

\- Podría decirse que sí.

\- ¿Y eres algo de la princesa Celestia?

\- ¿Cómo? - sus palabras sorprendieron a la yegua de la noche.

\- Twilight me habló de ella.

\- Ah... Eso lo explica todo. - comenzó a caminar en un gran círculo, mirando e inspeccionando detenidamente a su invitado de pies a cabeza.

\- Eh... ¿Princesa? ¿Que hace?

\- Oh, nada. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a ver tan de cerca a un humano...

\- ¿Uh?

Una vez que la princesa se detuvo frente a él, comenzó la conversación.

\- Dicen que caiste del cielo, acompañado de unas extrañas criaturas. - Comenzó a interrogarlo. - ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes? ¿Y que haces aquí?

Le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, cosa que le puso a Ash la piel de gallina. Sentía la presión en el aire. Aquella Pony era, sin dudas, más hostil que Twilight (aunque no tanto como Rainbow Dash, al principio).

\- Pues... - trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. - Verás, vengo de... Esto... ¿Como decirlo?

Luna lo miro a los ojos, poniéndolo más nervioso todavía.

\- Yo... ¡Vengo de otro mundo!

\- Mmm... Eso ya lo sabía. - se acercó más a él.

\- Vengo de un lugar llamado Kalos... ¡La región Kalos, mejor dicho!

\- ¿Región... Kalos?

\- S... Si...

(Mientras tanto, en el mundo real...)

Pikachu abrió lo ojos lentamente, sólo para toparse con una extraña sombra que se hayaba parada del otro lado de la cama.

Él, a los pies de su entrenador, pudo ver cómo la extraña silueta que parecía ser de un Pony, alta y blanca, de melena multicolor, se acercaba a él y le hacía una seña con la pezuña para que guardara silencio.

\- No temas, pequeño. - se apuró a decir. - He venido a inspeccionar este espécimen.

Señaló a Ash.

Pikachu no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no pudo hacer nada. Antes de poder decir algo, la princesa lo mando a dormir nuevamente con un hechizo.

\- Así esta mejor... - dijo. Luego de esto, posó sus ojos sobre el joven homo-sapiens, el cual no paraba de moverse y balbucear entre sueños.

\- ... Princes... Una... - le oyó decir.

\- Así que mi hermana ya está dentro de su sueño...

Su objetivo ahí era asegurarse de que, si el humano llegase a despertar, ella lo aplacaria usando su magia.

Según ella, los humanos era seres hostiles hasta la médula, razón por la cual Discord se vio obligado a deshacerse de ellos durante su reinado, hace más de mil años.

No eran una raza abundante, pero progresaban rápidamente, y creaban cada vez mejores armas.

Este humano no parecía ni de cerca igual de peligroso que aquellos simios sobre los cuales había leído en antiguos escritos.

Ash se rascó el estómago y comenzó a roncar, generándole desagrado a la princesa.

Esta se sento a un lado y esperó...

(De vuelta en el mundo de los sueños...)

\- ¡Vaya! Esto que me dices suena... Emocionante...

Una hora ha transcurrido desde que Ash y Luna comenzaron a intercambiar información sobre sus respectivos mundos, siendo la princesa de la noche más cuidadosa con lo que decía, pues aún no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

Se hayaban sentados en lo que antes era un suelo hecho de agua, y que ahora era un hermoso prado.

\- ¿Y todo eso cabe ahí adentro? - señaló a una extraña criatura que se encontraba parada junto a ellos... ¡Era un Tauros!

Ash la había guiado hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak dentro de sus recuerdos. Ahí, Luna pudo ver la gran variedad de criaturas que habitaban su mundo.

Aquel Tauros estaba ahí, pastando sin más. Más allá se veían muchos otros como él, los cuales no parecían notar su presencia.

\- Jaja, si. Twilight también se sorprendió un poco cuando le mostré como funciona. - dijo Ash, que no paraba de hacer malabares con unas pokeballs.

De la nada, una de ellas se descontroló y callo al suelo, produciendo un sonido que llamó la atención de los Tauros.

\- Oh, oh... - Ash maldijo su suerte.

De la nada, toda la manada de Tauros se abalanzó sobre él, aplastándolo en una gran estampida y asustando a la princesa Luna, quien no tardó en ir a ver su estado.

\- ¡Joven Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien?

En el piso estaba Ash, con marcas de pesuñas por todo su cuerpo, aplanado cual tortilla.

\- Estoy bien... - dijo. - Es... Esto siempre me pasa...

\- ... - la princesa de la noche sólo lo miró por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reírse de lo que había pasado.

Ash se levantó del piso, sonriendo. Esto le había pasado ya tantas veces que inclusive le causaba gracia a él también. Ambos se rieron por un buen rato.

Una vez pasado el shock inicial, Luna se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Ash no era alguien de quien debía protegerse. Era 100% inofensivo para ella (además que dentro del mundo de los sueños, su territorio, ella era prácticamente invencible).

Siguieron platicando por un largo rato, esta vez ya más relajados.

Ash le mostró sus otros Pokemon, así como algunos recuerdos de su pasado; como conoció a Misty y Brock, la batalla contra Drake en la liga Naranja, y su combate contra Paul en la Liga Sinnoh.

Cada cosa que ella veía la asombraba aún más. Era un mundo completamente diferente a lo que ella conocía.

Humanos y Pokemon peleando codo con codo por un ideal... Además de ver cómo Ash había madurado desde su primer viaje, le hizo sentir cierta simpatía por el.

Su relación con sus amigos y su gran pasión por los Pokemon...

Para el final de la noche, Luna y Ash eran poco mas que amigos. Ella creía comprenderlo en algo: su anhelo por un futuro más glorioso para si mismo, similar al que ella alguna vez tuvo, pero diferente ya que él no se había corrompido...

\- ¿Y dices que has viajado por tanto tiempo sólo para ganar un torneo?

\- Jeje, si... - Ash se rascó la nuca. - suena un poco tonto cuando lo dices así, pero...

\- ¡No, no! - ella negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido se acercó a él y puso su casco en su pecho. - Me parece algo hermoso el como luchas por conseguir realizar tus sueños...

"¿Sueños...?" pensó ella.

Al final del día, si que tenían algo en común, concluyó: los sueños. Ella vela por los sueños de los demás ponies, mientras que el se esfuerza por realizar el suyo y los de sus amigos...

\- En fin, es hora de despedirnos... Por ahora.

Luna le lanzó una mirada un tanto rara a Ash.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya, tan pronto?

\- Mi hermana, la princesa Celestia, esta a punto de hacer salir el sol, y yo debo de hacer descender la luna. Así debe ser...

\- Oh, esta bien. - Ash le extendió la mano. - Fue un placer, princesa Luna.

Luna, al ver tal gesto, hizo lo propio poniéndole su casco para que esté lo apretara.

\- El pacer fue mío, Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.

Una vez se hubo despedido de el, se alejó volando lentamente hacia una puerta que se hayaba flotando a unos metros sobre su cabeza. Ash solo la miró alejarse, esperando el momento justo para despertar de aquel sueño.

(En la habitación de Ash...)

La princesa Luna se hizo presente en la estancia. Su hermana, Celestia se levantó y se apresuró para llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Y bien? - fue lo primero que le preguntó - ¿Luna, que tal te fue? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

La princesa de la noche cerro sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

Este último detalle llamó la atención de su hermana.

\- No hay nada de que preocuparnos, hermana... El joven Ash Ketchum es un ser pacífico (y muy agradable). - esto último lo dijo para sus adentros.

Con esto, Celestia miró una última vez el cuerpo inherte del joven entrenador para luego abandonar el cuarto en compañía de su pequeña hermana.

Luna le echó una última mirada a Ash antes de partir, sonriendo para si misma.

Y así, en la penumbra, las dos hermanas volvieron a su castillo, en Canterlot, a seguir con sus asuntos reales, siendo la más joven de las dos, quien más anhelaba la llegada de una nueva noche para poder ir a verlo a él otra vez...

A la mañana siguiente, Ash y Pikachu se levantaron llenos de energía. Se dirigieron al comedor para informarle a Twilight y a Spike lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- ¡¿Que?! - fue la reacción por parte de la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¡Lo que oyes! - sonrió Ash.

\- ¿Conociste a la Princesa Luna? - preguntó Starlight, asombrada.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¡Así que a eso se refería la princesa Celestia en su carta! - Twilight sacó una hoja de papel arrugada. En ella venía escrito un mensaje de parte de la princesa Celestia que decía que ella misma se encargaría de investigar más a fondo...

\- No puedo creer que haya mandado a su hermana a espiar tus sueños. - dijo Starlight.

\- ¡No! Esta bien. - la defendió Ash. - Me la pase bastante bien en compañía de la princesa Luna. Además así sabrá que no soy una amenaza.

\- ¡Pero también depende de que le diga ella a Celestia! - Twilight se alarmó. La princesa Celestia al parecer no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla hacerse cargo del tema.

\- ¡C... Calma! - Ash le puso una mano sobre su melena, para tranquilizarla. - Seguro solo lo hizo porque sentía curiosidad, ¿verdad, Pikachu?

Este no respondió.

\- ¿Pikachu?

Al poco rato, Pikachu asintió, nervioso. Era obvio que ocultaba algo.

\- Y bien, ¿que es lo que van a hacer hoy, chicos? - preguntó Spike a Ash y a Twilight.

\- Pues no lo sé. - entonces Ash miró a la princesa de la amistad. - ¿Tú que quieres que hagamos, Twilight?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - no sabía que decir.

\- ¡Deberíamos contactar a Discord! Tal vez el pueda ayudar a Ash a regresar a su mundo.

\- No... ¡Mejor no! - dijo Twilight, dudosa. - No es que no confíe en él, pero...

Spike captó de inmediato.

\- Okay, okay. ¿Entonces?

(Más tarde, ese día...)

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Twilight?

\- ¡No ha problema! - sonrió la princesa de la amistad. - Le encargué a Starlight que hiciera algunas tareas (después de todo es mi pupila) y Spike le suele hacer compañía en esos momentos.

Los dos se encontraban caminando por ponyville. En lo que ella recibía una respuesta más clara de la princesa Celestia, trataría de enseñarle a su inquilino todo sobre Equestria.

Ash, por su lado, seguía sintiéndose extraño. Sabía que algunos ponies aún lo señalaban y esto le incomodaba.

En algún punto, una unicornio color azul cielo se le quedó mirando de una manera bastante sospechosa, sonriendole, pero esta fue reprendida por otra yegua de melena azul y rosa.

Una vez en Sweet Appe Acres, Twilight se encargaría de presentarlo a la familia Apple.

\- ¡Oye hermana, mira allá! - gritaba AppleBloom al verlos acercarse. - ¡AppleJack, Big Mac, miren! ¡Es de quien les hablé!

La potranca entró a la casa para sacar a sus dos hermanos, quienes al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión sobre los horarios de trabajo o algo así.

Éstos se llevaron una gran sorpresa (pero más AppleJack) al ver a semejante ser acercándose a su granja.

\- AppleJack, Big Mac, quiero presentarles a alguien. - señaló a Ash.

\- ¡H... Hola! Soy Ash Ketchum. Y este es mi compañero, Pikachu.

Pikachu bajó de su hombro para saludar a AppleBloom una vez más.

\- ¿No es adorable? - les dice a sus hermanos mientras lo acariciaba.

\- Eeyup. - Big Mac no dijo nada más. No parecía incomodarse por la presencia del humano. Por otro lado, AppleJack...

\- ¿Eso es de lo que estabas hablando ayer, AppleBloom? - se le veía un poco asustada, cosa que iría cambiando a lo largo del día.

AppleJack le mostró a Ash toda la granja, y la abuela Smith le invitó a quedarse a almorzar, a lo cual él y Twilight accedieron gustosos.

\- Y dime, Twi, ¿como piensas regresarlo a su... Mundo? - preguntó AppleJack, una vez llegaron al quiosco para armar el dia de campo.

\- Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar... Además, la princesa Celestia parece interesada por saber más de él...

\- ¿Y tu también, verdad? - insinuó la vaquerita.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se ruborizó.

\- ¡Ay, vamos Twilight! ¡Así eres siempre! Cuando vinieron los Jacks, cuando fuiste a la tierra de los dragones (según Rarity y Spike), y otros casos... Te interesa saber más de él para asi poder escribir un libro acerca de los humanos, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Ah... Jeje. ¡Sí! ¡Claro!

Twilight creyó a salvo su secreto, pero la verdad era que, por más que lo intentase, nunca podría ocultarlo de AppleJack. Ella olía un secreto a cien metros de distancia (aunque a veces era medio distraída).

El día de campo fue de lo más normal. Todos platicaron y se rieron. Y Twilight tuvo más tiempo para conocer mejor a Ash, de quien cuya compañía estaba comenzando a disfrutar...

En varias ocasiones se le veía mirando fijamente al muchacho. Cuando este se daba cuenta y la saludaba, ella simplemente apartaba la vista, con el rubor en sus mejillas que la delataba.

"Este arroz ya se coció" pensó AppleJack.

Así transcurrió el día, tan tranquilamente. Nadie sospechaba, en realidad, esta paz no duraria mucho...

(Canterlot...)

\- ¿Luna? ¿Que haces despierta? - la princesa Celestia se sorprendió al ver a su hermana levantada a plena luz del día, puesto que ella suele laborar por las noches y dormir en el día.

\- Sólo, no puedo dormir. - dijo, a la defensiva.

Celestia se dirigió lentamente al salón del trono para atender sus asuntos una vez más, dejando sola en el balcón a su pequeña hermana, quien no paraba de mirar el horizonte, al borde del sueño.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que ella se quedara dormida por fin.

"Hmmmm, interesante." el Dios del caos la observaba desde la distancia. "Esto se va a poner bueno." pensó.

(... En algún lugar de Kalos...)

Mientras tanto, en el mundo Pokemon, una sombra se alza por encima del paisaje.

\- ¡¿Donde?! ¿Donde esta él? - un ser semejante a un Pony, blanco con detalles dorados, se paseaba por todo el bosque, en busca de alguna pista que lo lleve a encontrar al humano mejor conocido como Ash Ketchum. - Si mis sospechas son ciertas... Dialga y Palkia debieron de haberlo mandado a otra dimensión por interponerse...

Arceus alzó el vuelo en busca de dichas criaturas. Sabía que lo que pasaba no era normal. Sabía que algo o alguien, ajeno a todo lo que el conocía, había provocado el conflicto entre los dos amos del tiempo y el espacio. La pregunta era ¿quien?...

Pronto lo sabría.

Pronto...

De esta forma, la aventura acaba de comenzar. Con el Pokemon Alfa al tanto de la situación, las cosas sólo se pondrán más difíciles para Ash y su amigas.

Una batalla sin igual se avecina.

 _Continuará..._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les está pareciendo? :D ¡Vamos, comenten!**

 **Una cosa; lamento que este episodio haya tenido que ser tan corto, pero es sólo porque en el siguiente se vienen los feels, el shipping, ¡y las batallas Pokemon! (no batallas reales todavía, sólo serán unos cuantos combates de práctica para calentar motores).**

 **Nos leemos luego. (n_n)/**


	4. El encuentro entre Ash y Celestia

**Nota: Okay, lamento la tardanza. Y es que con el anime de Pokemon XY &Z a todo lo que da, y yo preparándome para el regreso a clases (ya inicié nuevo semestre) no pude hacer mucho y no quería subir capítulo hasta haber avanzado bastante en wattpad... En fin, eso es todo. ¡Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4!**

 _Cap 4. El encuentro entre Ash y Celestia._

Una vez más podemos ver a nuestro héroes buscando sin parar a su amigo desaparecido.

\- ¡Ash! ¡¿Ash, donde estás?! - gritaba Clemont.

\- ¡Ash! - Bonnie y Serena habían ido en la dirección contraria para cubrir así más terreno.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Por favor contesta, Ash!

Dedenne se subió a la copa del árbol más alto que encontró para asi ver mejor. Nada.

La noche estaba a nada de caer sobre de ellos una vez más y no habían sido capaces de encontrar a su amigo aún.

"Ash, donde quiera que te encuentres, espero que estés bien" pensaba Serena mientras regresaban al centro Pokemon.

(Ponyville...)

Mientras tanto, era una tarde de lo más encantadora en Ponyville. Todo era de lo más normal. Algunos ponies trabajaban, otros ivan al parque y otros hacían un día de campo...

\- Entonces ¿Dices que te dedicas a atrapar criaturas salvajes y luego las haces pelear? - decía AppleJack, confundida.

\- Cuando lo dices así suena un poco mal, jeje... - Ash se rascó la nuca, al ver que la vaquerita podía malinterpretar la situación.

\- ¡No, no! No hay por qué alarmarse. - lo tranquilizó Twilight. - Y ahora que lo pienso, no me has mostrado aún nada de lo que me habías prometido.

Miró suplicante a Ash, y este captó el mensaje de inmediato.

\- Ah, cierto... - se levantó y sacó una de sus pokeballs. - Bien, preparense. - les advirtió.

\- ¿Que piensa hacer? - le susurró AJ a Twilight.

\- Le pedi que me mostrara como son esos "combates Pokemon" para asi aprender más de él, su mundo y esas criaturas. - dijo la princesa de la amistad, sin siquiera voltearla a ver debido a la emoción.

\- Muy bien... ¡Hawlucha, yo te elijo! - y con esto el Pokemon luchador hizo su ya conocida aparición, posando para el público.

\- ¡Wow! - gritó AppleBloom.

\- ¡Santas manzanas! - AppleJack se veía sorprendida por lo ocurrido. - ¿De verdad esa cosa cabe ahí?

\- AppleJack, te presento a Hawlucha; uno de mis compañeros.

\- Mucho... Gusto. - dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¡Es taaaan asombroso! - exclamó AB mientras lo observaba desde todos los ángulos posibles.

\- Muy bien. ¿Estás lista, Twilight?

\- Claro. - la princesa de la amistad se veía emocionada.

\- Muy bien, Hawlucha, ya sabes que hacer. Sólo ataca sin que yo te de órdenes. Quiero que hagas todo lo posible por vencer a Pikachu. - Hawlucha hizo una pose a modo de contestación. - Bien... Pikachu ¿estas listo?

Este igual asintió.

\- ¡Muy bien! Preparense chicas, porque esto que están a punto de ver se le conoce como una batalla Pokemon.

Las tres ponies miraban muy atentas el escenario frente a ellas. En especial Twilight, quien llevaba consigo una libreta de apuntes.

Ash y sus Pokemon se alejaron unos cuantos metros para dar inicio a la batalla.

\- Muy bien, chicos ¡comiencen! Tu harás el primer movimiento, Hawlucha.

Y así lo hizo. Hawlucha comenzó con un fuerte golpe Karate en contra de Pikachu.

\- ¡Repelelo con cola de hierro, Pikachu!

La cola y el puño de Hawlucha chocaron a gran velocidad, produciendo una pequeña explosión en el campo de batalla. Hawlucha de alejó y buscó vuelo para su siguiente ataque.

\- ¡Muy bien Pikachu, tacleada de Voltios!

El Pokemon eléctrico acató la orden, lanzándose a toda velocidad sobre su compañero, quien lo esquivó volando alto.

Al instante, Hawlucha se abalanzó sobre Pikachu con una Plancha Voladora.

\- ¡Pikachu, esquivala! - no pudo a tiempo. El impacto fue rápido y certero.

El ratón eléctrico retrocedió varios metros por el impacto, pero se mantuvo de pie.

\- ¡Muy bien! - gritó Ash.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Con que esto es a lo que Ash está acostumbrado? - dijo Twilight, con admiración.

\- Es... ¡Sorprendente! - los ojos de AppleBloom brillaban como dos Lanturn en el medio del abismo marino.

\- Muy bien, Pikachu. Acabemos con esto. ¡Electro bola, ahora!

Y con esto, el Pokemon eléctrico concentró una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en forma de esfera y la arrojó sobre su oponente, quien la esquivó a tiempo, nuevamente saltando hacia lo más alto.

"¡Lo tenemos!", pensó Ash.

Hawlucha repitió su maniobra lanzándose a gran velocidad sobre Pikachu.

\- ¡Terminalo con cola de hierro!

De este modo Pikachu fue capás de dar un golpe certero gracias a la velocidad con la que iba su oponente, quien había sido incapaz de esquivarlo.

Hawlucha había perdido.

\- Eso fue... - decía Twilight. - ¡Asombroso! - se teletransportó hasta donde estaba de pié el humano.

\- Hawlucha, regresa. - Ash lo hizo descansar en su pokeball.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Estoy segura de que a Rainbow Dash y a las demás les habría encantado verlo!

\- Jeje. ¿Tu lo crees? - Ash se rascó la nariz.

\- ¡Absolutamente! (Aunque no estoy muy segura en el caso de Fluttershy).

\- Tengo que admitirlo. - se acercó AppleJack. - Para ser tan pequeñas, esas criaturas son bastante rudas. - acarició a Pikachu.

\- ¿Y dices que esto es lo que haces todos los días? Todo este... Entrenamiento... ¿Para ganar un torneo?

La princesa de la amistad no hacia nada por ocultar su curiosidad.

\- Jeje... Más o menos. - de repente, Ash sacó de su bolsillo un estuche muy elegante, con tapa transparente y lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas en el. Adentro, en una funda de terciopelo, se hayaban colocadas 7 medallas (recordemos que este fic inicia en el momento después del segundo enfrentamiento entre Ash y Alain, cuando Ash todavía no obtenía su octava medalla) las cuales relucían como joyas. - Estas son medallas de gimnasio. Las gané luego de derrotar a los respectivos líderes de gimnasio de la Liga Pokemon. Aunque todavía me falta una para entrar oficialmente en la liga.

Se rascó la nuca.

Twilight y las demás admiraron por un largo rato sus medallas.

\- Sorprendente...

\- Jeje, si. Supongo que lo es.

\- ¿Has ganado todos estos combates?

\- Muchas más, de hecho. - contestó orgulloso el joven entrenador.

\- Pero aquí sólo hay ocho. - señaló AppleBloom.

\- Si. Pero estas son sólo las medallas que he ganado en Kalos. Ya he participado en la liga Pokemon de otras regiones y en total he ganado - se tomó un segundo para sacar el cálculo. - 44, incluyendo a las de la Liga Naranja, que eran sólo cuatro en vez de ocho.

\- ¿Osea que has participado en 4 competencias? - cuestionó AJ.

\- ¡Asi es!

\- ¿Y cuantas has ganado? - se atrevió a preguntar AB.

\- ¿Eh...? - Ash no supo que responder. - Pues... Gané la Liga Naranja, jeje...

Su respuesta impactó aún más a las ponies.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Twilight.

Más tarde, ese día, y una vez que el día de campo terminó, Ash quería, como de costumbre, revisar el estado de sus Pokemon. El problema aquí era que...

\- No hay centros Pokemon en este mundo, Pikachu. ¿Que deberíamos hacer? - este, subido en su cabeza, no supo que responderle.

\- ¿Centro Pokemon? - dijo Twilight, curiosa.

Ambos se dirigían a casa de Fluttershy. Como ya era costumbre, lo ponies del pueblo lo miraban raro. En especial cierta pony azul claro que no paraba de sonreirle a nuestro héroe.

\- Es como un hospital, pero para Pokemon. - le explicó Ash.

\- Ya veo... - la alicornio reposó la barbilla en su casco derecho. - Creo que ya se quien puede ayudarnos. De hecho, vamos de camino a verla ahora mismo.

\- Espera... ¿Fluttershy? - tanto Ash como su compañero se sorprendieron.

\- Sí. Ella es experta en animales. Estoy segura de que podrá ayudar en algo.

\- Pero... - Ash no parecía muy seguro.

\- Confía en mí ¿quieres? Te aseguro que ella sabrá que hacer.

\- Si tu lo dices.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cabaña de la pony pegaso.

\- ¡Cielos! Nunca antes había visto algo así. - dijo horrorizada Fluttershy.

\- Sabía que reaccionaría así. - dijo Twilight, en un susurro.

Fluttershy se encontraba revisando las heridas de Hawlucha en el combate.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Que opinas? - dijo Ash, algo tímido.

\- ... - Fluttershy lo miró, dudosa. - Estará bien. Sólo no debe pelear por un día o dos...

\- Me alegra saberlo.

\- ... Aunque yo no apruevo que los animales peleen de ese modo, supongo que no queda nada más que hacer. - se quejó la pony pegaso.

\- Jeje... No tienes de que enojarte, Fluttershy. - trató de calmarla el muchacho.

\- Cierto. - replicó Twilight. - Por lo que he visto hoy, puedo confirmar que estas sorprendentes criaturas pelean y compiten por naturaleza. Como Rainbow Dash, ellos disfrutan del combate.

Fluttershy los miro dudosa por unos instantes. Volteó a ver a Hawlucha y este, desde el sillón de la sala, le hizo una señal de afirmación.

\- Hmmm... Pues, si tu lo dices, Twilight. - no estaba del todo convencida.

\- Oye... Se que no te agrada la idea de un mundo donde se capturen criaturas salvajes y se les meta en competencias de fuerza y esas cosas. Pero así son las costumbres de su mundo y no tenemos derecho a juzgarlas. - trató de razonar Twilight.

Fluttershy lo pensó.

\- Tendrás que dejarme ver cómo lo haces. - se dirigió a Ash sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. - sólo para estar segura de que no les hacen daño estas peleas.

\- Por supuesto. No tienes de que preocuparte, Fluttershy. - Ash se veía motivado, al igual que Pikachu y Hawlucha. Esto sorprendió aún más a la pegaso amarilla.

Una vez resuelto el asunto, Ash y Twilight se propusieron regresar al castillo, no sin antes pasar por un pastel a Sugar Cube Corner.

Todo iba bien. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Platicaban y reían mientras Pikachu se pasaba del hombro de Ash al lomo de la princesa. Y Twilight, conforme más tiempo pasaba con el humano, más a gusto se sentía a su lado.

No sabía a qué se podía deber. Era agradable, gracioso, un poco tonto pero se veía que se trataba de alguien noble. Y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos...

Sin dudas era un chico un poco atractivo (según los estándares de belleza humanos que ella observó durante su estadía en ese otro mundo). Y si bien no parecía ser más alto que Fla... Que ese otro sujeto, si se veía imponente desde su perspectiva de pony.

\- ¿Tu que crees, Twilight?

\- ¿... Qué?

Se dio cuenta ya tarde de que no había puesto nada de atención a lo que el le venía diciendo por estarlo viendo, embobada en sus pensamientos.

\- Lo que te dije... ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

\- El... ¿Que?

\- Llevar a Fluttershy a un día de campo junto con las demás y mostrarles las habilidades de todos mis Pokemon. ¿Que opinas?

\- Eh... Sí. Me parece una buena idea. - trató de disimular.

\- Entonces así lo haremos.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato. La cara de Twilight se había puesto tan roja, que agradeció que la sombra de Ash le tapara por completo, pues así nadie la vería ruborizarse.

Llegando al castillo, Ash se llevó un fuerte golpe cuando la puerta principal se abrió de sopetón asotandole en toda la cara.

\- ¡Spike! - regañó Twilight a su ayudante, quien iba saliendo a toda prisa y con la tes pálida.

\- Lo siento, Twilight ¡Es una emergencia!

\- ¿Como dices?

El bebé dragón le hizo entrega de una carta de la princesa Celestia que había llegado apenas y que el iba en camino a entregarle.

\- ¡¿Que?! - gritó.

El contenido de dicha carta la impactó. Simplemente no lo podía creer. La princesa Celestia solicitaba su permiso para hablar en persona con el humano, Ash Ketchum, para interrogarlo. Y no solo ella, sino que la princesa Luna también quería verlo en persona.

\- ¿A que se refieren con eso?

\- ¡No lo sé! - se defendió el dragón. - pero ahí dice que llegarán mañana... ¿Que haremos, Twilight?

Tanto Ash como la princesa parecían nerviosos. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y asintieron.

\- No te preocupes, Spike. Tenemos todo bajo control. ¿Entramos?

Ella y Ash se adentraron en el castillo para darle instrucciones a Spike.

\- Muy bien. Escribe todo lo que te voy a decir, Spike, y envíaselo a la princesa Celestia.

\- Okay.

El bebé dragón tomo pluma y papel y prosiguió a escribir la contestación por parte de la princesa Twilight Sparkle para su mentora.

Ya terminada, Spike se la envió por medio de una ráfaga de fuego.

\- Ahora sólo nos queda esperar. - le dijo Twilight a Ash para calmarlo.

Justo antes de dirigirse a la sala del mapa, Ash detuvo a Twilight para hablar en privado, mientras Spike y Pikachu se adelantaban.

\- Twilight, gracias por ayudarme hoy con AppleJack y más tarde con Fluttershy.

\- No hay de que.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a este lugar. Los ponies, Spike, las chicas... Tú. - esto último llamó la atención de la princesa. - Realmente me siento feliz por haber encontrado amigos tan buenos como ustedes.

La reacción de Twilight no se hizo esperar.

\- No... No es nada. - jugueteó con su melena, con disimulada indiferencia.

\- En serio, gracias. No se que haríamos mis compañeros y yo de no ser por ti. Nos dejaste quedarnos en tu castillo, y nos ayudas a salir de malos entendidos y problemas con la gobernante de este reino...

Ash se agachó hasta la altura de la alicornio y la tomó por el casco.

\- Nunca te lo podré agradecer, Twilight. - se le veía distante. Casi deprimido. Era obvio que estaba asustado.

¿Como habría sido si el no hubiese sido enviado justo ahí? Sin dudas Celestia ya habría ido hasta donde se encontrara él para... ¿Para que? No lo podía saber.

Era obvio que su vida sería muy diferente de no haberse topado con Twilight y sus amigas. Estaría perdido, hambriento y sin posibilidades de volver a su mundo. Y esto lo asutaba.

\- Gracias, Twilight.

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de dejarla sola para ir y alcanzar a sus amigos.

Twilight miro su casco por lo que parecieron horas, y sonrió.

\- Ni lo menciones. - susurró.

Después de esa noche, los sentimientos de Twilight por Ash se hicieron evidentes ante todos, incluso Pikachu. La forma en la que ella le sonreía y se reía con él... Ni siquiera Starlight pasó este detalle desapercibido.

Era notorio su interés por el joven entrenador. Cada que él la miraba y sonreía, ella se daba la vuelta, avergonzada.

"Vaya que eres fácil de impresionar, Twilight", rió su pupila.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos se iban a dormir.

\- Entonces ¿estas listo para encarar a mi maestra el día de mañana?

Ash estaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación cuando Twilight le preguntó.

\- Mmm... No lo sé. Debo admitir que estoy nervioso.

\- No lo estés. - dijo ella. - Recuerda que yo estaré apoyándote.

\- Gracias. - sonrió.

Cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto a dormir.

Así pasaría la noche, sin muchos percances para algunos. Pero para otros...

\- Mañana será un gran día. - Luna visitó una vez más a nuestro héroe en sus sueños.

\- Lo sé. - se le veía asustado.

\- No temas, Ash. - lo calmó Luna, poniendo su casco sobre el corazón de Ash. - Yo he visto quien eres realmente, y sé que no eres una amenaza. Estaré apoyándote en todo momento.

\- Gracias, princesa.

Ambos, sentados una vez más en el césped, sonrieron.

\- Y bien, ¿me mostraras más de tu mundo está noche? - preguntó Luna.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - y el se levantó para poder guiarla. - Te presentaré al resto de mis Pokemon.

Y ambos se fueron en busca de los demás Pokemon dentro de la mente de Ash. Lo que no sabían, era que esta felicidad y calma, sólo serían pasajeras.

No sabían del peligro que de cerniria sobre sus cabezas.

(A la mañana siguiente...)

Ash se levanta con mucho pesar. La noche anterior estuvo presentándole a Luna todos sus pokemon en el laboratorio del profesor Oak dentro de sus recuerdos. Inclusive le mostró el como había liberado a algunos otros en el camino; Pidgeot, Butterfree, Lapras, Goodra...

Cada paso que daban dejaba más asombrada a la princesa de la noche.

Por su parte, nuestro héroe estaba mentalmente agotado después de aquella travesía nocturna.

\- ¡Buenos días, dormilón! - Twilight lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ash se quedó ahí sentado, mirando a la nada y tratando de recordar en dónde se encontraba.

Al cabo de un rato, este se puso de pié y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Estabas dormido? - pregunta Twilight, al ver las bolsas vajo sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Nada...

Ella sólo río y entró al cuarto sin más.

\- Será mejor que te prepares... Rarity confeccionó un traje especial sólo para ti.

\- ¿En serio? - ahora se le veía mas despierto.

\- Así es... No se como le hizo, pero adivinó tus medidas exactas y ahora, después de pasar toda la noche en ello, se encuentra allá abajo con tu nueva ropa.

\- Vaya... Supongo que debo darle las gracias...

Ash, Pikachu y Twilight bajaron a reunirse con Rarity en la sala del mapa, donde los esperaba la Pony modista en compañía de Spike.

Twilight insistió en que el joven entrenador de pusiera la ropa lo más pronto posible, y Spike lo acompañó al baño para sostener sus antiguas prendas y llevarlas a la lavandería.

Diez minutos más tarde, Ash se hizo presente una vez más. Ahora, con su ropa nueva, se veía más delgado.

Una camisa blanca con rayas azul rey. Una gorra negra con un símbolo similar a una Pokeball totalmente blanca. En el centro del pecho tenía un pequeño círculo blanco que se confundía con las líneas que iban en dirección horizontal.

\- ¡Wow, Rarity, muchísimas gracias! - se le veía obviamente feliz.

"Twilight tenia razón, - pensó. - es realmente buena costurera... Igual que Serena."

\- Oh, no agradezcas, cariño. Fue un placer el poder experimentar con tu figura (Fue todo un desafío, pero lo conseguí).

\- Starlight y las demás nos están esperando en el parque. - interrumpió Twilight, dirigiéndose a Ash. - Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

\- Esta bien. - Ash se veía motivado, pero...

(Gruñido...)

\- ¿No podemos comer algo antes? Tengo hambre...

Todos asotaron contra el piso al oir esto.

(En el parque...)

Ash y los demás llegaron sin contratiempos al parque, donde las esperaban Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack y Fluttershy. Además también las acompañabn las CMC.

\- Ya verán, chicas. Es asombroso. - le decía AppleBloom a sus amigas.

\- ¿Estas segura, AppleBloom? Esa cosa no se veía tan ruda al principio... - Scootaloo cuestionaba la veracidad de la historia de AB acerca de Pikachu y Hawlucha.

\- ¡Ya llegaron! - gritó Pinkie, a la vez que hacia estallar su cañón de fiestas.

\- ¿Y esa ropa? - se atrevió a preguntar Rainbow Dash.

\- Creo que es obra de Rarity. - le dijo Pinkie.

Todas estaban fascinadas con el nueva atuendo de Ash, mucho más adecuado al clima de Ponyville que esa vieja chaqueta.

Nada más llegar, Ash hizo salir a todos sus Pokemon de sus pokeballs.

\- ¡Salgan ya!

Ya todas estaban acostumbradas a la presencia de aquellas estrañas criaturas, excepto por AJ y las crusaiders, quienes se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse por vez primera con Noivern, Talonflame y Greninja.

\- ¡Son asombrosos! - gritaron las tres al unísono.

\- Muy bien, chicos, pueden jugar todo lo que quieran. Hoy estamos de picnik.

Pikachu se apresuró a ir con Hawlucha y Noivern para jugar un poco. Por su parte, Ash se sentó junto a los demás para almorzar en lo que esperaban a la llegada de la princesa Celestia.

\- ¿Estas nervioso? - Twilight, sentada junto a él, le daba una mordida a su Sándwich.

\- Jeje... Sólo un poco... - se rascó la barbilla.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien. Te lo aseguro. - le dijo la princesa de la amistad.

Tuvieron que pasar quince minutos antes de que la gobernante de toda Equestria se hiciera presente.

Durante ese tiempo, las miradas de Ash y Twilight se cruzaron más de una vez. Ella disimulaba normalidad, pero él sí que era indiferente.

En una ocasión, Ash quiso tomar un cupcake del canasto que se encontraba en el centro del mantel donde estaba sentada la mayoría del grupo, pero en dicha acción, su mano de topó con el casco de Twilight, haciendola sonrojarse más que nunca.

Rainbow descansaba en la rama de un arbol, al igual que Talonflame, y las CMC y Spike jugaban con Pikachu y los demás. Todo parecía perfecto. Nada podía arruinar aquel día de campo tan harmonioso, hasta que...

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle! - una voz resonó por todo el lugar, dejando sordos a todos los que la oyeron, seguida de un gran az de luz que anunciaba la llegada de la princesa Celestia.

Todos, incluidos los Pokemon, alzaron sus miradas hacia el cielo para observar a la gobernante de toda Equestria: La Princesa Celestia.

La tensión se podía tocar. Todos sin falta comenzaron a sudar frío, pues el tono de voz utilizado por la princesa para referirse a su antigua alumna daba a entender su descontento.

Twilight tragó saliva.

\- ¿Esa es... La princesa Celestia? - dijo Ash, en un susurro.

Twilight apenas y asintió.

\- Vaya... - dijo, maravillado.

Pero su atención no tardó en desviarse pues, al lado de la princesa Celestia, se hayaba nada más y nada menos que su hermana menor, Luna. Esto alegró un poco a Ash.

Una vez ambas yeguas pisaron tierra firme, todas las ponies y Spike se acercaron para hacer una reverencia... Por su parte, Ash y los demás sólo las imitaron por temor.

Sin embargo, y sin que Twilight, que estaba a su lado, se diese cuenta, el alzó un poco la vista para sonreír a la princesa Luna. Esta le correspondió con una sonrisa, igualmente.

\- No se preocupen. - Celestia les hizo un ademán para que se levantaran. - Hoy no he venido aquí como su princesa. He venido con la única intención de aprender más, acerca de él...

Señaló al joven homo-sapiens que se hayaba al fondo junto a los Pokemon, y todos lo voltearon a ver. Esto lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Luna contuvo una carcajada.

La princesa se abrió paso a través del grupo de ponies para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ash, seguida de su hermana.

Justo cuando lo tuvo enfrente de si, se vió interrumpida por su ex alumna.

\- ¿Y... Qué la trae por aquí, princesa Celestia? - dijo, nerviosa, interponiéndose entre ella y el muchacho.

\- Creo que ya lo he dejado más que claro en la carta que te envié, Twilight Sparkle. - contestó, cortante, haciendo retroceder a la princesa de la amistad...

Una vez más, Ash quedó cara a cara con Celestia. Inclusive sus Pokemon sentian sierto temor hacia aquella pony, pero el no se acobardó. Durante los treinta segundos que Celestia lo estuvo examinando de pies a cabeza, el joven entrenador volteó a ver a la más joven de las hermanas, quien no pudo contener sus ganas de saludarlo agitando levemente su casco. Él le devolvió el gesto.

Esta acción molestó un poco a Celestia y llamó la atención de todos, especialmente la de Twilight...

\- Tu y Luna parecen llevarse muy bien, según veo... - Celestia hizo esta observación. - Por lo que ella me ha contado, no eres ninguna amenaza para nuestro mundo, Ash Ketchum.

\- Jeje... Si... Supongo...

Esta respuesta sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluidos sus Pokemon y Twilight.

\- Hermana, - interrumpió Luna. - ya te lo he dicho antes. Ash no sólo no es una amenaza, sino que también es una persona muy amable y agradable... No veo porque hacer todo esto.

Celestia la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

\- He venido aquí para aprender más de la situación y evaluararla por mi misma. - dijo la gobernante máxima de Equestria. - Y así poder encontrar una solución pacífica.

"¿Pacífica?" pensó Ash, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - preguntó AppleJack.

\- No necesitas saber. - le advirtió Celestia.

Acto seguido, ambas alicornios tomaron asiento junto a las demás, a la espera de aquello por lo cual habían venido.

\- ¿Eh... Que pasa aqui? - dijo Rainbow.

\- Tanto Twilight Sparkle como mi hermana insistieron en que debía ver algo... Algo que me haría entender mejor al joven Ash...

Ambas ponies sonrieron.

Twilight se dirigió a Ash en un susurro, indicándole que había llegado la hora del espectáculo.

\- ¿Estas segura? - Ash se veía nervioso.

\- Completamente. - la princesa de la amistad le puso un casco en el hombro y, guiñándole un ojo, le dio a entender que todo saldría tal cual lo planearon. Ash solo sonrió.

\- Creeme, hermana. Cuando lo veas, te sorprenderás tanto como yo la primera vez que lo vi. - Luna se veía ansiosa cual portilla en su cumpleaños.

Esto hizo a Celestia dudar acerca del muchacho. ¿Como era posible que un humano pudiese llevarse tan maravillosamente bien con los ponies como lo hacía él? ¿De verdad era tan diferente él de aquellos humanos primitivos que ella conocía?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

De la nada, y ante los ojos espectantes de todo el mundo, Ash y Twilight se posaron uno frente al otro, con una distancia de 15 metros entre ellos.

Spike, por su lado, se puso entre ellos y a un lado, mirando de cara a los demás.

En el piso, alguien (posiblemente Pinkie Pie) había pintado lo que se asemejaba a un pequeño estadio de hoofball de 15 metros de largo y 7 de ancho.

Del lado de Twilight se hallaba uno de los Pokemon de Ash, Noivern, y del lado de Ash, se hallaba Greninja.

\- Esperen... ¿Esto es lo que creo? - Rainbow Dash había comenzado a emocionarse.

\- Lo es. - Luna también.

"Hmmm... - pensaba Celestia. - ¿Así que esto es de lo que me había hablado Luna?"

\- ¡Atención a todos! - dijo Spike, quien fungiría como referi. - ¡El combate entre Ash, de pueblo paleta, y Twilight, de Ponyville, esta a punto de comenzar! Cada uno tiene permitido usar solamente un Pokemon, sin cambios. La batalla terminará cuando uno de ellos retire a su Pokemon o este quede inconciente...

Spike se veía incómodo.

\- Esto... ¿Lo dije bien? - se refirió a Ash.

\- ¡Excelente! - levantó el pulgar como aprobación. Spike suspiró de alivio.

\- ¿Twilight, recuerdas todo lo que te enseñé? - dijo Ash, emocionado.

\- Claro que si... - ella no lo estaba tanto...

Todos miraban atentos.

\- ¡Muy bien, Greninja, yo te elijo! - Greninja salió dispuesto al campo de batalla.

\- V... ¡Ve, Noivern! - dijo Twilight, nerviosa. El dragón apenas y la obedeció.

Una vez ambos Pokemon estaban frente a frente, Spike dio inicio a la contienda.

\- ¡Comiencen!

Y así comenzó la primera batalla Pokemon de Twilight. La verdad era que la noche anterior, durante la cena, Ash le propuso que una vez que la princesa y todos los demás estuviesen reunidos, se llevara a cabo una competición real, y que al no haber otros entrenadores con los cuales luchar, ella ocuparía el rol de rival en esa batalla.

Ash se encargó de enseñarle lo básico aparte de lo que ha había visto ella en persona.

\- ¡Usa Shuriken de Agua! - ordenó Ash.

\- Eh... ¡Estruendo! - Noivern dudó, pero al ver la cara de Ash indicándome que obedeciera...

Las shuriken salieron volando hacia Noivern cual balas de cañon, pero estas fueron erradicadas por la onda sonora producida por Noivern.

\- ¡Ahora usa corte! - y Greninja corrió con dirección hacia Noivern, sacando dos dagas de agua de la nada.

\- ¡Vuela alto! - indicó Twilight, y Noivern obedeció, esquivando así el ataque de la rana.

\- Eso no bastará. - murmuró Ash. - ¡Az aéreo!

Y con esto Greninja saltó tan alto como pudo y arremetió contra el Pokemon dragón con una fuerte patada en el vientre, rematando con otra que lo hizo descender a gran velocidad, impactando contra el suelo.

Este espectáculo dejaba sin aliento a las ponies, en especial a Fluttershy.

\- ¡Wow, eso fue asombroso! - gritó Dash.

\- Aún no ha terminado. - corrigió Luna.

Noivern se levantó de entre la nube de polvo que se había generado tras su caída. Greninja aterrizó frente a él, cruzado de brazos, como si asumiera que la victoria le pertenecía ya.

\- ¿Que te parece, Twilight? - preguntó Ash, al obserbar la cara de su amiga, quien parecía en cierto modo, emocionada.

\- Muy... Bien. - fue todo lo que se atrevió a responder.

Twilight sonrió para sus adentros

\- Muy bien... - el corazón de Ash se aceleraba cada vez más, sin razón alguna. Lo mismo pasaba con su Pokemon.

El momento se acercaba.

Eventualmente Twilight le ordenó a Noivern atacar directamente a Greninja, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. Este se defendió lanzando shurikens de agua por todo el campo sin acertar más de una por ronda.

Twilight, al conocer bien la postura en la que se hayaba el enorme murciélago, supo darle indicaciones para evadir los ataques.

Greninja se estaba quedando sin energías. Twilight había resultado ser mejor de lo que Ash esperaba.

El joven entrenador miro al público de ponies expectantes, decidiendo así su siguiente movimiento.

Miro a Greninja y este le devolvió el gesto por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Si así va a ser... - murmuró, llamando así la atención de todos. - entonces... ¡Nos volveremos más y más fuertes!

Cerrando su puño y con la rana imitando sus gestos y poses, una gran explosión de agua tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Un torbellino había rodeado a la rana, y un extraño brillo rojizo salía de el.

Era como si todo el daño de la batalla hubiese desaparecido de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Ahora Greninja, Az Aéreo!

Y de una serie de patadas que Noivern no pudo evitar por más rapido que fuese, la batalla llegó a su fin...

Dicho acontecimiento había dejado sin aliento a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Wohooo! - gritó Pinkie, una vez pasado el shock inicial. - ¡Haganlo otra vez!

Luego de esto, Greninja regresó a su estado original, dejando de lado aquella apariencia tan extraña...

\- ¡N... Noivern no puede continuar! ¡Greninja y Ash son los ganadores! - exclamó Spike, asombrado.

Todas vitoreaban y alababan al ganador. Todas excepto por Fluttershy y Celestia.

La primera se dedicó a revisar el estado de salud de Noivern, mientras que la princesa...

\- Ejem... - se aclaró la garganta una vez Ash se sentó a su lado. - Interesante... Deporte el que ustedes práctican...

\- Gracias, supongo.

Una vez se recuperaron de la impresión, las CMC llenaron de preguntas a Ash acerca de las batallas y que otros movimientos se usaban.

Por su parte, y mientras que todos comian muy a gustos sus aperitivos, Luna no paró de buscar una y otra vez que la mirada de Ash y la suya se cruzasen, sin éxito.

Esto desperto algo dentro de Twilight, quien se percató de las intenciones de la yegua de la noche.

\- ¿Y dices que haces todo esto para ganar una competencia? - Celestia de veía cada vez más intrigada. - Los humanos son muy extraños.

\- Supongo que lo somos, jeje...

De la anda, AppleJack puso frente a la pareja una tarta de manzana recién echa.

\- ¡Disfrutenla! - les dijo.

Esta tarta era un intento de acto de buena fe hacia la princesa, a quien aún se le notaba distante.

\- ¡Cielos, gracias! - Ash se preparó para comer, cuando...

\- Ash, cuentales acerca de cómo conociste a Pikachu. Estoy segura de que les fascinará. - dijo Luna, mirándole y sonriendo de manera coqueta, reposando su mejilla en su casco izquierdo.

Esto hace que Twilight sienta una punzada en la espalda.

"¿Le contó a ella también?"

\- Eh... Claro, ¿por qué no?

Y así Ash rememoró lo que fuera su primera gran aventura junto a Pikachu, para la princesa Celestia, quien al ver el fuerte lazo que une al humano y a la criatura era en efecto, auténtico, comenzó a entender.

Esto la deja satisfecha.

\- Veo que sientes un gran afecto por estas criaturas. - sonrió, acariciando a Pikachu.

\- Así es. ¡Y un día habré conocido a todos los Pokemon del mundo! - dijo Ash, triunfante.

\- Pero antes de eso deber regresar a tu mundo ¿O me equivoco? - la pregunta de Rarity entristeció un poco a Ash, al hacerlo recordar que estaba atrapado en ese mundo de ponies y sin aparente salida.

\- Cierto...

Cerró los puños con fuerza, frustrado por el hecho de no poder volver a casa aún, así como por el hecho de que si vuelve, tal vez no pueda ver de nuevo a Twilight y a los demás, pues ya eran sus amigos también.

Celestia se percató de ello.

\- Bien. Es hora de volver a Canterlot. - la princesa se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse en compañía de su pequeña hermana.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - Luna se veía preocupada.

\- Me temo que si, hermana. Hemos cumplido nuestro objetivo. Nuestra presencia aquí no es más requerida.

Esto entristeció a la princesa de la noche, quien sólo se acercó a despedirse de todos y agradecerles su hospitalidad.

\- No hay por qué, princesa. - dijo Twilight, riendo.

Acto seguido, Luna se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ash y, de manera deliberada, se agachó y frotó su mejilla con la suya.

\- Te veré esta noche... - dijo esto, y se fue.

Se hizo el silencio. Una vez las dos princesas se marcharon, todos miraron fijamente a Ash, quien se notaba tenso ante tal situación.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - Pinkie le daba un gran bocado a una manzana.

\- Eh... Nada importante, jajaja... - se defendió Ash.

Todas lo miraron.

Incluso sus Pokemon parecían confundidos.

Twilight tuvo que intervenir para no poner más nervioso al chico (aún cuando era ella quien tenía más dudas al respecto).

\- Chicas, dejemoslo en paz. Luna ha estado monitoreando los sueños de Ash, así que es normal que ellos sean tan buenos amigos ya ¿no es así? - se dirigió al humano, suplicante de alguna respuesta que calme sus inquietudes.

\- Eh... ¡Si! - Ash sonrió.

Luego de esto, el día de campo terminó. Todos volvieron a sus hogares, y Twilight se separó del grupo junto con Ash para hablar en privado mientras que Spike, Starlight y Pikachu se adelantaban.

\- ¿Y dices que Luna ha estado visitando tus sueños muy a menudo? ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde que llegué. - dijo Ash, sentado en una banca del parque, junto a una fuente.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y sólo eso? ¿No ha pasado nada más entre ustedes dos?

\- Mmm, no sé a qué te refieres, Twilight. Sólo hemos hablado. Yo le muestro mis recuerdos y ella los suyos. Luego platicamos durante horas sobre nuestras experiencias... ¿O tiene algo de malo?

\- No... Bueno, se supone que ella debería de vigilar los sueños de todos los ponies, no sólo los tuyos... Debe ser porque eres nuevo y tal. Ella sólo quiere conocerte más, al ser un emisario de otro mundo. Ella siente curiosidad. ¡Si, eso debe ser! - Twilight Sparkle trataba de auto convencerse.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Y ya que esta aclarado esto... ¿Volvemos al castillo?

\- Bien... - seguía dudosa.

Esa tarde, de camino al castillo de Twilight, ninguno de los dos dijo algo para aliviar la tensión. Era obvio para Ash que Twilight estaba disgustada, pero ¿por qué?

Por su lado, Twilight se recriminaba el tener estos sentimientos tan embarazosos. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que Luna y Ash pudieran llegar a hacer en la soledad de sus sueños? ¿Por qué sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver semejante señal de afecto entre ellos dos?

En aquel momento, Twilight por fin caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Volteó a ver a Ash y, para su sorpresa, él la estaba mirando, con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Twilight?

Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada.

\- N... ¡No realmente!

Ash la miró largo y tendido.

\- Ya sé lo que quieres decirme. - dijo el, sorprendiéndola aún más.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya lo sé... Soy una carga, ¿cierto? Desde que llegué a Equestria no te he causado más que problemas. Lo vi al notar la forma tan cortante en que Celestia y Fluttershy te hablan desde que comenzaste a involucrarte en asuntos de mi mundo.

Twilight detuvo su andar para contemplar mejor al humano, quien se veía decaido.

\- Mis costumbres, mi apariencia, y mis Pokemon... Todo esto resulta muy incómodo para ti ¿no?

\- ¿Eh?

\- La forma en la que dudabas durante nuestro combate de práctica... Debes pensar mal de mí... Al disfrutar de ello.

Twilight se acercó más a él.

\- Ash...

\- No te preocupes, Twilight. Pronto encontraré la forma de volver a mi hogar, y no les daré más problemas a ti o a tus amigas.

La sonrisa de Ash era amarga. En el fondo, el de había encariñado con ese lugar, pero sabía que no encajaba ahí en lo absoluto. La forma en que Fluttershy lo miraba era la prueba de ello.

El no pertenecía ahí.

Debía regresar a casa lo antes posible.

\- Ash... No es lo que piensas.

Twilight, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, voló para estar a su altura y posó su casco en el pecho de Ash, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Lo que tu haces y vives... Lo que hoy tuve la suerte de experimentar, y aquella sensación a la cual estás tan acostumbrado... Me parece maravilloso. No tienes que sentirte mal por ello. Pude sentir el poderoso vínculo que los une a ti y a tus Pokemon... Es algo que demuestra lo maravilloso que eres... No debería importarte lo que Fluttershy piense. Ella no lo entiende, y no tiene porqué hacerlo.

Sonrió.

\- Además, no eres una molestia. Por el contrario... Eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado...

En ese preciso instante, todo se volvió claro. Sus sentimientos hacia el humano, eran muy diferentes a lo que había experimentado con Flash... Eran algo más auténtico. Ella...

\- Ash... Se que nos conocemos hace poco pero...

\- Pero... ¿Qué?

La princesa lo dudó por unos segundos. ¿Qué pensará él? ¿Sentirá lo mismo? Es cierto que son muy buenos amigos ahora, pero... ¿Será posible?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

\- Ash... Yo...

Se acercó más a él. Su rostro denotaba confusión.

Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y, al ver aquella expresión de preocupación en el, aquel rostro que reflejaba perfectamente sus sentimientos por ella, lo supo.

\- Ash... No importa que tu no sientas lo mismo, pero yo... Yo...

Lo besó.

 _Continuará..._

 **Muya bien, eso ha sido todo por esta semana. Dejen sus reviews. (n_n)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. El peligro se acerca a Ponyville

**Nota: ... Bueno... Hoy es un día triste para mí. Se suponía que Ash, nuestro protagonista, debía ganar la liga Kalos en contra de Alain. Pero los guionistas tenían otros planes para él, desgraciadamente. Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es que, al menos me dejó un buen sabor de boca a medias la batalla entre Ash-Greninja y Mega Charizard X. Fue un buen encuentro, pero no pasó de eso.**

 **En fin, no los culpo si quieren desertar del fandom de PKMN XY &Z.**

 **Yo por mi parte, seguiré ahí, al pendiente del arco del Team Flare.**

 **Así, sin más, los dejo con el episodio...**

 _Cap 5. El peligro se acerca a Ponyville..._

Era el día perfecto. Entre Ash y sus amigas se había llevado acabo el día de campo más sorprendente de la historia de Equestria. La princesa Celestia parecía complacida con su presencia, y Luna se veía más feliz que nunca por poderlo conocer en persona.

Sin dudas había sido un día para recordar. Más sin embargo...

Algo extraño está naciendo en ese pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville... Algo que podría causar graves problemas a futuro.

Ahí, en medio de la calle, y totalmente expuestos a ser descubiertos, se encontraban Ash y Twilight.

El primero tenía una expresión digna de quien acaba de ver a un ser de ultratumba deambular a plena luz del día, mientras que Twilight Sparkle...

\- ¿T... Twilight?

\- Dime...

\- Twilight ¿Acaso tú...?

Le costaba creer lo que había pasado. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan repentino, tan inesperado...

Aquella tarde, en el medio de la calle, y arriesgándose a ser descubierta, Twilight había lanzado una declaración de amor a la persona menos esperada.

Ash, inmóvil, trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Tras poco más de medio minuto pensando, y con Twilight mirando al piso, avergonzada, el joven entrenador dijo algo por fin.

\- ¿De verdad... Eso es lo que piensas de mí? - ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Ash, yo... - la princesa de la amistad se rascaba el casco izquierdo, mirando al piso, totalmente ruborizada. - Entiendo si no quieres... Digo, sé que esto es un poco extraño, pero... - alzó la vista sólo para toparse con un Ash tan pálido como un fantasma.

En ese momento, ella entendió su error.

\- Twilight...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres... Volver al castillo y fingir que esto jamás pasó?

Su respuesta dejó fría a la princesa de la amistad, quien sólo lo veía alejarse lentamente rumbo al castillo, sin siquiera mirarla.

"¿Que hice?" se maldijo.

En aquél momento, Twilight comprendió que lo que Ash sentía por ella no pasaba de ser una simple amistad.

Tal vez ella se precipitó. Tal vez no le dio tiempo de adaptarse lo suficientemente bien. Tal vez sólo necesite asimilarlo. Como sea, ya no importaba. Estaba hecho y nada lo iba a cambiar.

La princesa se apresuró para llegar a su lado, los dos caminando de regreso al castillo.

Ash ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, y su actitud alegre de hace un momento, había desaparecido.

Era como si quisiera evitarla.

"¿Pero qué hice?" volvió a lamentarse.

(Más tarde, en el castillo...)

Una vez se hizo de noche, Spike y Starlight se dirigieron a la biblioteca en compañía de Ash. Al parecer Starlight necesitaba perfeccionar un hechizo de teletransportacion, o algo así. Spike, por su parte, sólo quería un ambiente tranquilo para leer el nuevo número de las Power Ponies que había pasado a comprar más temprano ese día, junto a Starlight, de regreso al castillo.

Ya establecidos, Spike tomó asiento y comenzó a leer, mientras que Ash observaba los diferentes volúmenes que ahí se encontraban y que conformaban la colección privada de Twilight.

\- Veo que a Twilight le agrada la lectura. - hizo una observación.

\- ¡Ja! No tienes ni idea... - dijo Spike, sarcásticamente, sin despegar la vista de su cómic.

Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash para a ver mejor.

"¡Cielos! - pensó Ash. - Esto me trae recuerdos del Gimnasio de Lenora, en Ciudad Nacrene, en la región Unova."

Ash sacó un libro al azar, pensando que, si Twilight y Lenora se parecían en algo, probablemente habría un interruptor secreto o algo así... Nada pasó.

"Jeje... Supongo que no".

Comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la biblioteca, examinando todas y cada una de las estanterías para ver si encontraba algo de su interés.

Al poco rato, halló un libro el cual tenía por título " Historia de Equestria". Lo tomó, se encaminó a la mesa en donde se hallaban Spike y Starlight, y comenzó a leer.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el ya estaba muerto de aburrimiento. No lograba entender del todo la historia. Tal vez necesitaría de alguien para explicarlo mejor.

Pidió ayuda a Starlight, pero ella no parecía muy interesada. Pidió ayuda a Spike, pero este no se despegaba de su cómic.

Eventualmente decidió dejarlo de vuelta en la estantería.

\- ¿Y si le pides ayuda a Twilight? Ella es buena para estas cosas. - sugirió el bebé dragón, cosa que hizo palidecer al humano.

\- ¡No...! Estoy bien así... - dijo, en un tono más seco que la piel de un Geodude. - Creo que me iré a dormir ya.

\- ¿Tan temprano? - preguntó Starlight.

\- S... Sí...

Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación.

Starlight y Spike compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Era obvio que algo pasaba dentro de la mente del humano.

Ambos decidieron seguirlo.

De camino a la habitación de Ash, le escucharon hablar con Pikachu.

\- Dime, Pikachu... - decía, a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza. - ¿Recuerdas a Latias?

Pikachu asintió.

\- Es extraño... Recuerdo que mi primer beso fue con ella... ¿Quien hubiese imaginado que mi siguiente beso sería también con alguien que... No es humana?

Pikachu trató de calmarlo con unas palmadas en la nuca.

\- ... Verás, pikachu... Twilight me agrada, pero no la veo de _ese_ modo... ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

Pikachu recordó a cierta conejita de la región Sinnoh.

\- Y dime, pikachu ¿qué opinas de Twilight? Digo, ella me besó y todo eso, pero... ¿Crees que deba hablar con ella? ¿Crees que me odie si la rechazo?

Ash detuvo su andanza.

\- ... Esta tarde, cuando ella me besó... No le dije nada. Sólo le pedí que fingieramos que eso jamás pasó... Creo que debí ser más amable ¿no crees?

Su compañero no dijo nada.

Ash lo pensó por un rato, pero no llegaba a una solución razonable. Una vez se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir, se fue a directo a su habitación, sin decir nada más. Ya tendría tiempo para arreglarlo todo en la mañana, o eso esperaba.

\- No lo puedo creer... - dijo Starlight, con la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo.

\- Créelo... - Spike le cerró la boca.

\- No puedo creer que Twilight se haya enamorado de esa... Esa... Cosa.

\- Ya te dije que es mejor que lo creas. - Spike se cruzó de brazos. - Twilight nunca ha sido muy sociable con el sexo masculino salvo casos excepcionales. Por lo cual, cualquier corcel, o en este caso, chico, que la trate como el lo hace, y que se lleve lo suficientemente bien con ella, la flechará en un dos por tres.

Spike arqueó los ojos.

"Tal y como con Flash. - pensó. - Twilight es muy fácil de impresionar."

Una vez que Ash se adentró en su cuarto, Starlight y Spike volvieron a la biblioteca para pensar sobre lo que acababan de escuchar.

¿De verdad Twilight había besado a Ash? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué la motivaría a hacer semejante cosa? ¿Acaso fue por el miedo de que el vuelva pronto a su mundo? No había manera de averiguarlo.

Pasados diez minuto, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Tal vez podrían descubrir más del asunto en la mañana.

(Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokemon...)

\- Otro día sin noticias... - decía Clemont a su padre en medio de una vídeo llamada.

\- Ya veo... - su papá, al igual que Celmbot, se veía preocupado. Era obvio que el paradero del joven Ash le tenía con el Jesús en la boca. Después de todo, se trataba de un amigo cercano a la familia. - No te rindas, Clemont.

\- No lo haré, papá. - el líder de Ciudad Lumiose suspiró. - Te mantendré al tanto.

Colgó.

Luego de esto, Clemont se dirigió donde Serena y Bonnie, en su habitación en el Centro Pokemon para dormir.

Entró en la estancia, y se percató de que Serena, sentada a un costado de la cama de Ash, no paraba de acariciar aquel pañuelo que él le había dado años atrás...

Clemont sintio una corriente de tristeza recorrerle el cuerpo al ver a su amiga así. Pero no había nada que el pudiera decirle. Tal vez era mejor así.

Bonnie ya hacía rato que se había quedado dormida por el cansancio, al igual que Dedenne y Puni-chan.

Clemont se dirigió a su cama sin siquiera mirar a Serena. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir, ella habló:

\- ¿Crees que esté bien?

\- ... Si. Eso quiero creer. - dijo él, sin levantar la mirada.

\- ... Eso no responde mi pregunta.

\- ... Por favor, Serena. No te hagas esto. - dijo él, rígido. - Se que tu lo aprecias demasiado, pero tienes que dejarlo... Dejarlo ir... No digo que le haya pasado nada malo... Sólo que... Si nunca vuelve...

Silencio.

Clemont ya no dijo nada y se echó a dormir. Lo mismo con Serena.

Así pasó la noche para ellos. Ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco hablaron ni hicieron un solo ruido. Sus mentes entaban demasiado centradas en encontrar el paradero de Ash como para poder descansar...

(En algún sitio lejano de la región Kalos...)

Mientras esto pasaba con la pandilla, en otra parte del mapa, Alain no había sido capas de encontrar a los dos Pokemon legendarios, por lo cual se vió obligado a regresar con las manos vacías.

Era lo mejor. ¡Quien sabe lo que el team Flare haría con dos bestias tan poderosas a su mando!

Alan desistió de su búsqueda y se concentró en su siguiente meta: ganar las medallas de gimnasio antes del inicio de la Liga Kalos.

Lo que el no sabía, era que si aquellas dos criaturas no aparecían, era porque algo o alguien, les impedía regresar al mundo humano...

Alguien con el poder de suprimir a los amos del tiempo y el espacio.

¿Quién es ese alguien? La respuesta es muy obvia. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que Arceus, el Pokemon Alpha.

Aquel mítico ser, en medio de su búsqueda, descubrió que Dialga y Palkia habían abierto un portal inter dimensional, sólo que esté era diferente.

No lo habían creado con la intención de regresar a su mundo. Ni siquiera para ir al mundo distorsión, donde rige Giratina.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

No tardó en descubrir la verdad detrás de sus actos...

Aquél humano... Aquél Greninja misterioso... No eran normales. Y Dialga y Palkia lo sabían, por ello los desterraron hacia otro mundo, para que así no alterasen el orden de las cosas.

Esto obviamente molestaba a Arceus, quien los consideraba imprudentes por llevar a cabo semejante estupidez (aunque viniendo de alguien que quería destruir a los humanos sólo por un "recuerdo falso"...).

Eventualmente, Arceus encerró a ambos Pokemon legendarios en sus dimensiones, incapaces de salir por alguna extraña razón. Sólo así el podría hacerse caso del asunto.

Así comienza la cuenta regresiva, puesto que una vez que Arceus descubra el paradero de Ash, nada podrá estar en paz otra vez.

Arceus está cada vez más cerca de Ash y sus amigas. La batalla comienza ¡en el siguiente episodio!

 _Continuará_...

 **En fin, eso ha sido todo por esta semana. Si les gustó, dejen su review, y que de preferencia tenga incluida la frase " QueChingueaSuMadreAlain" xD.**

 **Okno, ya fuera de juegos, dejen su review, y esperemos la saga del T Flare se ponga buena...**

 **\- ¡BROHOOF! -**


	6. Distorsión

**Nota: ¡Hola!**

 **Así es, no me he suicidado por la derrota de Ash. No teman. XD Pero ya en serio, poco tengo que decir respecto al capítulo de hoy, salvo que esté será el parte aguas de la batalla final.**

 **En fin, sin más que agregar, los dejo con el episodio...**

 _Cap 6. Distorsión._

Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas como están. Hay veces en las que al interferir con la intención de arreglar algo, sólo se causa un daño mayor. Éste es uno de esos casos...

Dialga y Palkia, ambos en sus respectivos mundos, eran incapaces de hacer nada para escapar, pero aún queda alguien más que puede interferir en el asunto. Alguien cuyo papel en esta historia se había reducido a una mención.

Allá, en el mundo distorsión, Giratina se prepara para lo que venga.

Sólo está ahí, esperando. A la expectativa. Sabe que algo pasa en el mundo humano. Algo grave, que va más allá de su entendimiento.

Pero ¿qué? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo...

(En el medio de la nada...)

"¡Ash! ¿Ash? ¡¿Dónde estás?! - una voz se alzaba por encima de todo el ruido. Un espacio vacío en el que nuestro joven héroe estaba inmerso. - ¡Ash! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Por favor...!"

\- ¡Serena! - Despertó dando un grito al aire.

Era de día ya.

De hecho, apenas y estaba amaneciendo. Ash se había despertado temprano.

La noche anterior no recibió la visita de la princesa Luna. Tal vez era mejor así pues, según Twilight, ella debía estar al pendiente de los sueños de los demás ponies.

Al ver que el sol apenas y había salido, pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería intentar dormir de nueva cuenta. Mas sin embargo, se levantó al recordar aquel sueño tan extraño de la noche anterior.

Pikachu, al sentir como la cama temblaba cuando Ash se ponía de pie, despertó para ver qué pasaba.

\- Buenos días, Pikachu. - le sonrió Ash al ver que lo había despertado.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para prepararse, pues suponían que quizá Twilight y los demás aún estaban dormidos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar pasos acercarse por el pasillo.

El sonido de pisadas de Pony se intensificaba. Ash pensó que tal vez se trataba de Twilight, pero...

\- Ah... ¿Hola? - una voz que el no conocía sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se trataba de una voz femenina, posiblemente una invitada en el castillo de Twilight, como él. O eso pensaba.

\- H... Hola... - respondió, dudoso, con Pikachu montado en su hombro.

\- Hola. - ahora se oía más amigable. - Eres Ash, ¿cierto?

\- Si...

\- ¿Podrías salir un momento? Hay... algo que nos gustaría hablar contigo...

\- ¿Eh...?

(En la Biblioteca...)

\- ¡¿La princesa del amor?!

Ya en la biblioteca, Ash tuvo la oportunidad de conocer bien a quella Pony. Se trataba de nada menos que de la princesa Cadence, acompañada de su esposo, Shining Armor, quienes había llegado de visita sólo por diversión.

Obviamente también habían traído consigo a su bebé, Flurry Heart.

\- Lamento si te es inoportuno, Ash... - la princesa de la amistad se veía un poco incómoda. - Pero hace ya una semana que mi hermano y Cadence habían anunciado su visita... Pero con todo lo que pasó últimamente, lo olvidé por completo.

Ash se veía sorprendido. Twilight no le había contado que su hermano y cuñada también eran un príncipe y una princesa.

En fin. Una vez se aclaró el asunto, Spike ayudo a Cadence a llevar su equipaje hasta su habitación, en compañía de la bebé. Por otro lado...

\- ¿Así que tú eres Ash? - Shining estaba contento de conocer a aquel sujeto del que le había hablado el día anterior en una carta la princesa Celestia. Ya que ella había llegado a la conclusión de que se no trataba de ninguna amenaza, el supuso que no habría problemas. - Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Shining Armor. Soy el hermano mayor de Twily.

\- Hola. Yo soy Ash. - dijo el humano en su ya característico tono amigable. - Y este es mi compañero Pikachu.

Pikachu se bajó a saludar.

Debido a la carta de Celestia, Shining no se veía muy sorprendido al verlos en persona.

Twilight sacó un libro de la estantería más cercana en lo que se hacían las presentaciones.

Era, en efecto, el mismo que Ash había querido que le explicasen la noche anterior.

\- Spike me dijo que quería un poco de ayuda con este tema... ¡Debiste pedírmela a mi! Te lo habría explicado todo sin problema.

\- Jeje... Lo siento. - dijo Ash, rascándose la nuca.

La situación era un tanto incómoda para nuestro héroe, pues tenía que aparentar frente al hermano de Twilight. Después de todo, ¿qué pensaría él si supiera que su hermana menor estaba interesada en un humano? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Ash se acercó al escritorio donde se había sentado Twilight, junto a Shining Armor. Se sentó al lado de ella y trató de disimular frente al hermano de la princesa.

Por su parte, Twilight hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no verse nerviosa. Pretendía leer y explicarle a Ash todo acerca de la fundación de Equestria.

Eventualmente su casco chocaba con la mano de Ash, pero ambos reaccionaban rápidamente quitándolos al instante. Esto llamó la atención del príncipe, quien no paraba de examinar su comportamiento.

Pasados 10 minutos, Spike y Cadence regresaron, avisando que ya todo estaba listo, y la bebé estaba dormida plácidamente con Starlight cuidándola.

\- Mucho gusto. - Cadence se presentó de nuevo ante el humano. - Soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Pero llámame Cadence.

\- Yo soy Shining Armor. Capitán de la Guardia Real, y mas importante, hermano de Twilight.

Ash no entendía el porqué se presentaban de nuevo, pero el hizo lo mismo.

\- Soy Ash Ketchum, del Pueblo Paleta. Mucho gusto.

Una vez echo esto, todos se dirigieron a la salida, salvo por Cadence y Spike, quienes se quedaron quidando de la bebé.

Obviamente Starlight Glimmer también los acompañaba pues tenía ganas de saber más acerca de ese crush de Twilight por el humano.

Twilight los guió a todos hasta el HayBurger, donde tendrían oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

\- ... Y estos de aquí son los Elementos de la Armonía. - Twilight señaló un dibujo de dichos objetos en una página del libro que había tomado Ash. - Ya te había contado ¿no?

\- Ah, te refieres a esos elementos que usaste para derrotar a Discord ¿cierto?

\- Y a Nightmare Moon, si mal no recuerdo. - añadió Starlight, dándole un sorbo a su soda.

\- ¿Nightmare... Quién? - preguntó Ash, curioso. Twilight tragó saliva. Ya le había contado a Ash de su vínculo con sus amigas a causa de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero debido a su amistad con Luna, decidió evadir este detalle.

\- Si... Ella es... - Twilight no sabía que decir mientras su hermano traía la orden.

Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no encontraba la forma de explicarlo sin hacer parecer a Luna como una mala pony.

\- Verás...

Miró a Ash, quién esperaba ansioso por oír sobre su aventura. Simplemente no podía negarse. Había algo en esos ojos brillantes, como de potrillo, que le impedía decir que no.

\- Pues... Verás... ¿Recuerdas a la princesa Luna? Bien, pues ella, hace mil años, se llenó de odio y celos al ver que los habitantes de Equestria parecían querer más a Celestia. Esto la transformó en una yegua malvada con ansias de poder y venganza.

Ash escuchaba atento a cada palabra, sin poder creerlo.

Luna... ¿Malvada? No podía imaginarlo. Tal vez fue como con Mewtwo, o algo así. Sí. Eso debió ser.

Una vez que Twilight le terminó de relatar la historia, Ash necesitó de unos momentos para asimilar lo que le acababa de contar.

\- Pues... Vaya que eso debió ser algo digno de ser visto. - río Ash.

\- Si... Supongo... - Twilight ya se veía más relajada que antes.

\- ¿Y de verdad ustedes pudieron derrotarla? Esos elementos deben ser muy poderosos.

\- Si...

\- Sabía que había algo especial en ustedes chicas. Lo supuse luego de conocerlas... En especial a ti, Twilight. Sabía que eras buena con la magia, pero esto que me cuentas es asombroso... ¡Tú eres asombrosa!

Los elogios del humano la hicieron sonrojarse como nunca antes. Esto llamó aún más la atención de su hermano y Starlight.

\- No... No es nada. - volteó la mirada para evitar que Ash la viera sonrojada.

Ash, al notar esto, decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Y... ¿Que hay de ti, Shining Armor?

\- Mmm nada realmente. Podría contarte de la vez que Twilight salvó mi boda con Cadence.

Twilight se puso más roja aún.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡¿eso hizo?! - dijo Ash, aún más curioso que antes.

(En algún lugar del norte de Equestria...)

Mientras esto acontecía en Ponyville, muy lejos, en el norte de Equestria, las cosas comenzarían a ponerse un poco... "Candentes".

Ahí, en el medio de las montañas de nieve, y sin que nadie se lo esperase, una montaña de nieve se venía abajo. Una enorme explosión sacudía el lugar, y una luz roja emanaba de en medio de una cueva en lo alto de dicha montaña.

Un calor abrasador invadía la paz de los montes helados.

\- Moooool... - de oía un grito desde dentro. Una criatura similar a un ave fénix surgía de entre la nieve derretida, alzando el vuelo majestuosamente.

Era Moltres, uno de los tres Pokemon Legendarios de la región Kanto.

Pero ¿que hacía Moltres aquí, en Equestria? ¿Cómo llegó? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién lo trajo? La respuesta a esta incógnita era la misma que el quién había provocado a Dialga y Palkia en un inicio...

Moltres salió volando con dirección al Imperio de Cristal.

Por suerte, sus intensiones no eran para nada hostiles, ya que ni el mismo sabía en donde se encontraba.

El ave Legendaria siguió volando por horas, hasta llegar un poco más al sur, donde se sentiría más como en casa.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que esto solo era el comienzo...

(De vuelta en Ponyville).

Pasadas ya tres hora desde que Ash y los demás dejaron el castillo, Shining Armor decidió volver para descansar un poco. Lo mismo con Starlight, sólo que esta última creía mejor quedarse a su lado.

\- ¿Te acompañamos? - decía Twilight, ansiosa por no quedarse sola con Ash. - Nos queda de paso a Sugar Cube Corner. Debemos ir a reunirnos con Pinkie Pie, después de todo.

\- Okay...

Y así comenzaron a caminar. Ash y Twilight hacían todo lo posible por no mirarse a los ojos. Cada uno trataba de concentrarse en algo que no fuese el otro.

Ash pensó en lo que haría al volver a su mundo: hablarle a todos hacerca de Equestria, y platicarle a Serena y Bonnie todo sobre Rarity y sus vestidos.

Y, hablando de Rarity...

(En el Bosque Everfree...)

Todo parece indicar que Moltres no es el único ser del mundo Pokemon aparte de Ash y su equipo ahí, ya que en el medio del oscuro bosque Everfree, una silueta un tanto siniestra se mueve entre el follaje.

Por su parte, una pony se desplaza despreocupada por el oscuro bosque, acompañada de su amiga pegaso.

Eran Rainbow Dash y Rarity, quienes iban a buscar gemas.

\- ¡La nueva línea de ropa que estoy haciendo con base a los Pokemon de Ash va a quedar DI-VI-NA! - decía la unicornio blanca mientras galopaba alegremente.

\- Sí, sí... - Rainbow Dash la seguía sin mucho ánimo. - ¿Y me vas a ayudar con mi nuevas maniobras a cambio?

\- Ah, cariño, ya te dije que lo haría.

\- Más te vale...

Ambas siguieron su camino sin problema alguno. Todo iba bien, y nada podía arruinar un día tan tranquilo como este, hasta que...

\- ¡Mooooool...!

Un enorme sonido se alzó por encima de todo lo demás a su alrededor. Ambas ponies pararon en seco. Todo el lugar se quedó callado por un momento. Nadie emitía ni un ruido. Esperaron por unos segundos y luego continuaron su camino, cuando...

\- ¡MOOOOOL!

Una enorme llamarada inundó todo a unos escasos quince metros detrás de ellas. Ambas ponies salieron disparadas en la dirección contraria.

(Otra vez en Ponyville...)

Más tarde, ese día, Ash, Pikachu, Twilight y Pinkie se dirigían a la Boutique Carrousel para ver a Rarity. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla llegar justo antes que ellas, en compañía de RD.

Ambas parecían aterradas. Como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

Al ver que las dos entraban en la Boutique, nuestros héroes las siguieron para saber qué les había pasado.

\- ¿Rarity? ¡Rarity! ¿Pasó algo? - Twilight tocó la puerta. Esta se abrió al instante.

Era RD, con la cara tan pálida que, con otro peinado, bien habría pasado por Rarity.

\- H... Hola, chicos... - le temblaba la voz.

Más tarde, ya cuando les hubieron contado toda la historia, Twilight pensó que lo mejor sería investigar ella misma. Podría ser un dragón o algo parecido lo que ellas vieron en el bosque.

La princesa de la amistad corrió a su castillo y le pidió a Spike le enviase una carta a la princesa Celestia informandole de lo ocurrido. Este lo hizo.

\- ¡Bien! Hoy mismo iré a revisar el bosque para asegurarme de que nada malo pase. Spike, Cadence, hermano, Starlight y Ash; quedense aquí, por favor.

\- No, Twilight, yo iré contigo. - insistió el príncipe. - No sabemos lo que pueda pasar.

\- ¡Yo también! - se ofreció Ash, con Pikachu apoyándole.

\- Pero, chicos...

\- ¡Por favor, Twilight, confía en nosotros! - le decía el muchacho, quien también tenía curiosidad por ver a aquella bestia que había atacado a sus amigas.

Twilight, tras pensarlo, accedió. Puede que Ash en sí no tenga magia, pero con sus Pokemon tal vez podrían hacer algo por ahuyentar al monstruo.

\- ¡Gracias, Twilight! ¡No te arrepentirás! - le decía sonriente el humano.

"Eso espero..." pensó ella.

Y así, los tres, en compañía también de AJ, Pinkie y Fluttershy, se adentraron en el bosque para encontrar a la criatura que amenazaba la paz en Ponyville.

De este modo, entraron en el bosque y buscaron sin éxito alguno.

Pasaron dos horas, pero nada.

Se habían separado y reunido nuevamente. Ninguno logró encontrar nada. Pasó otra media hora, esta vez llendo juntos. Pero ni así pudieron hallar nada.

Estaban por adentrarse más en el bosque, cuando...

\- ¡MOOOOOOOL...! - Una corriente de aire frío recorrió la espalda de Ash y Pikachu al escuchar tan familiar sonido. Ambos alzaron la vista sólo para confirmar sus temores.

\- ¡¿Que es esa cosa?! - gritó Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Eso no se parece a nada que haya visto antes! - dijo AJ.

\- ¡Es como un fénix!

\- ¡¿Uno tan grande?! - dijo Fluttershy, muerta de miedo.

\- ¿Que es esa cosa? - dijo Twilight.

\- ¡Es Moltres! - la respuesta del entrenador sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿Qué? - Twilight no recibió respuesta. Ash la tomó del casco y les indicó a todos que corrieran.

El ave Legendaria lanzó un potente lanzallamas en contra de nuestros héroes.

Por suerte, todos pudieron escapar a tiempo. Siguieron corriendo hasta perder al Pokemon Legendario. Una vez seguros, Ash se encargó de explicarles.

\- Se llama Moltres... Es un Pokemon Legendario como Dialga o Palkia, sólo que menos poderoso.

\- ¿Y que hacía esa cosa aquí? - le reclamó Twilight, una vez recuperada del shock.

\- ¡Eso quisiera yo saber! - Ash respondió de mala gana, cosa que dejó perpleja a Twilight.

\- ¿Y que haremos para vencer a esa cosa? - preguntó Shining Armor.

\- No lo sé...

Todo se quedó callado por unos momentos. No se oía nada de nada. Justo cuando todos creían que la situación era segura, Moltres regresó.

\- ¡Moooooool! - los había encontrado.

\- ¡Oh, no! - Ash maldijo su suerte.

El ave, furiosa, atacó con otro lanzallamas.

Todos lo esquivaron a tiempo. Twilight busco a Ash entre el caos para pedirle que hiciera algo, ya que no estaba segura de cómo redaccionar antes una criatura de otro mundo atacándola.

Ash, más temprano que tarde, Sacó a uno de sus Pokemon para contraatacar.

\- ¡Noivern, ve! - el enorme murciélago encaró a Moltres y soltó un potente rugido. Moltres hizo lo propio. - ¡Usa Acróbata!

El murciélago, envuelto en un aura azul, embistió a Moltres, causándole daño.

\- ¡Nosotros también, Twilight! - dijo Shining Armor.

Los hermanos lanzaron destellos de energía desde sus cuernos para tratar de hacer retroceder al ave Legendaria, quien se batía en un duelo aéreo con Noivern.

\- ¡Noivern, Estruendo!

Una onda sonora impactó en el lomo de Moltres, haciéndole retroceder un poco.

\- ¡Ahora, Acróbata! - Moltres, incapaz de huir por los ataques de Twilight y Shining, y, ante los ojos de todos los demás, lanzó una poderosísima Llamarada contra Noivern, quien venía a toda velocidad contra él.

Una enorme explosión llenó el cielo. Una silueta cayó a gran velocidad azotando contra un árbol.

Todos se precipitaron para saber el resultado de la batalla, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que quien había perecido había sido Noivern.

Ash lo hizo regresar a su Pokeball, sólo para sacar después a Greninja.

\- ¡Vamos, Greninja!

La rana salió con toda la actitud para ganar.

Todos miraron la nube de humo que flotaba por encima de sus cabezas, esperando a que Moltres hiciera su aparición.

En efecto, el Pokemon Legendario surgió de entre todo ese humo, listo para pelear.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron. En el pecho y una de sus patas, Moltres tenía rasguños. Era obvio que algo o alguien lo había atacado. Tal vez eso explicaría su actitud hostil.

De repente, el ave, herida y desesperada al verse rodeada de tantos oponentes, salió huyendo con dirección al pueblo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esa cosa se dirige a Ponyville! - gritó AJ.

\- ¡No lo podemos permitir! - dijo Twilight. - Hay que ir tras él.

Así lo hicieron. Twilight voló tan rápido como pudo, seguida de Ash, Shining y los demás.

\- Pikachu, - le dijo Ash a su compañero. - ve y sube en el lomo de Twilight.

El plan de Ash era que ella lo cargara volando y lo acercara lo suficiente a Moltres como para calmarlo con un Atactrueno. Y así se hizo. Twilight llevó a Pikachu en su lomo y voló lo más cerca posible de Moltres.

\- ¡Ahora Pikachu, Atactrueno!

Con esto, un poderoso relámpago salió disparado hacia el Pokemon Mítico, frenándolo antes de que llegase a Ponyville.

Moltres, furioso, contraatacó con lanzallamas, pero falló. La princesa de la amistad era demasiado rápida para él. Twilight se acercó tanto como pudo para que Pikachu lanzara un último ataque.

Una vez quedó cara a cara con la criatura, Ash dio la orden.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno...!

\- ¡Alto! - gritó Fluttershy. Esto dejo desconcertados a todos. Twilight se alejó del ave, quien apenas y se podía mantener en el aire debido al cansancio. -¿Que no ven que está demasiado herido como para defenderse?

Todo miraron el estado del ave. Se veía asustada, débil y jadeando.

Al ver esto, Ash le indicó a Pikachu que regresara.

Moltres bajó lentamente, mirándolos ahora que ya no eran una amenaza para él. Fluttershy se le acercó y le dijo:

\- Ya, ya... No tienes porqué temer. Los tipos malos ya se han ido... - comenzó a acariciarle el lomo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como consolaba a la criatura.

\- No te preocupes, ya se acabó. Ven conmigo y yo te cuidaré hasta que estés sano. - le decía.

\- ¿Quien lo diría? - murmuró Ash.

Ahora, con la bestia calmada, Ash y sus amigos se disponían a regresar, cuando...

\- ¡¿Y eso?!

AppleJack señaló un punto en el cielo, el cual se hacía cada vez más grande.

Todos lo vieron horrorizados. Un portal se abrió en el cielo y trató de absorber a Moltres, quien se resistía débilmente.

\- ¿Que está pasando? - dijo Pinkie. Fue en ese momento, en el que él se hizo presente.

Un ser de apariencia similar a un pony los observaba desde el otro lado.

Arceus, el Dios Pokemon, miró con un odio intenso a nuestros héroes a través del portal, mientras que Moltres era absorbido por este, de regreso a su mundo. El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo. Ahí, de la nada, Arceus habia echo su aparición, dejando la sangre helada a nuestro protagonista. Todos se prepararon para la pelea.

De repente, desde la lejanía, un Pulso Umbrío atacó al Pokemon Alpha, quien se disponía a arremeter contra los ponies.

Era Giratina, quien había estado viajando entre ambas dimensiones deliberadamente, en busca del joven entrenador.

\- ¡Giratina! - gritó Ash.

El Pokemon oscuro embistió a Arceus obligándolo a cesar su ataque. Tras eso, el portal comenzó a cerrarse.

Arceus soltó un fuerte grito y se quitó a Giratina de encima. Los dos Pokemon siguieron su batalla del otro lado mientras el portal entre ambos mundos se cerraba.

Ash miraba, incrédulo, como su ruta de escape de Equestria y regreso a su hogar desaparecía lentamente. Y Twilight se percató de esto.

Giratina y Arceus seguían batallando.

Ash no les quitaba la visita de encima.

\- ¡Vamonos! - gritó Shining Armor. - Ahora podemos volver al pueblo.

Todas le hicieron caso, con excepción de Twilight.

Ella, por su lado, se quedó ahí, viendo como en los ojos de Ash brillaba la esperanza; la esperanza de poder volver a casa, a su mundo.

"¡No...! ¡Ash...!" decía dentro de su mente.

Era evidente. Él quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para regresar a la Región Kalos. Se le veía en los ojos. Lo mismo con Pikachu y Greninja.

\- Ash... - dijo en un susurro la princesa, parada a su lado.

\- Pikachu... - comenzó a hablar Ash. - ¿Estás pensando... Lo mismo que yo?

El Pokemon asintió.

\- ¿Ash...? - Twilight trató de llamar su atención.

Con el portal a poco menos de dos metros sobre sus cabezas, los tres veían como su sueño de volver a Kalos se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

\- Chicos... - dio un paso hacia el frente. - Hoy... Volveremos... A casa...

El portal comenzó a descender, hasta llegar al nivel del suelo. La batalla entre los dos Pokemon primordiales era intensa, pero el sabía que podía intervenir. Sólo necesitaba dar unos pasos más...

\- ¡Ash! - gritó Twilight, regresando al humano a la realidad. Este la miró, comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Twilight...

El portal comenzaba a cerrarse. Su chance de volver se iba a la basura.

\- Ash... - la mirada de Twilight era un claro reflejo de la tristeza que sentía en ese preciso momento. El ver cómo Ash, su amigo y posiblemente algo más, se iba de su lado sin siquiera despedirse de ella y del resto de sus amigos, la hizo sentirse como... Como si no fuese nada. Nada, al lado de quien quiera que se encuentre del otro lado de ese portal.

Ash volteó a ver el portal otra vez. Luego miró a Twilight.

Estaba indeciso. No sabía que hacer.

"¿Que hago? ¿Me regreso a casa, o...? - apretó los puños. - ¡Maldisión! ¡Ésta podría ser mi última oportunidad!"

\- Twilight... - comenzó a hablar. - Twilight, yo...

\- ¡Ash! - una voz les llegó desde el otro lado.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos. Ahí, en donde antes se encontraban Arceus y Giratina, se hayaba una joven bastante linda, quien no les quitaba la vista de encima.

\- ¿Se... Serena? - dijo él, con un nudo en la garganta.

Pikachu y Greninja también se vieron sorprendidos por la aparición de la chica.

\- ¿Serena? - dijo Twilight. - ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Ella es...?

\- ¡Ash! - Serena corrió en dirección al joven Ash, ignorando a los dos Pokemon titánicos quienes se alejaba poco a poco. - ¡Ash, por fin!

La chica estaba llorando.

\- ¡Serena, alto! - la detuvo a tiempo. Estaba a metro y medio de él. - No vengas, o estarás atrapada.

Ella no comprendía.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ash?

\- ¡Solo... No vengas! - le advirtió. - Yo... Yo... ¡Volveré! ¡Sólo ten paciencia!

Ella seguía confundida.

\- Ash, ¿quien es ella? - preguntó Twilight, sorprendiendo aún más a la humana.

Ash la miró y no dijo nada.

Ahí, en medio de los dos mundos, Ash guardó silencio y esperó a que el portal se cerrase.

Pero antes de que esto sucediera, le dio un último mensaje a su amiga humana.

\- No te preocupes. Pronto volveré... Sólo... Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes...

Dijo esto último mirando a la princesa de la Amistad.

\- ¿Esa cosa? - preguntó Serena.

Luego de esto, el portal se cerró, separándolos nuevamente.

Fue así como comenzó todo. Con Serena ahí parada, preguntándose la identidad de aquella extraña criatura que estaba con Ash y los demás.

La pobre había visto como el amor de su vida se esfumaba frente a sus ojos de nueva cuenta, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Esto le hizo sentir un vacío inmenso en su pecho.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba Ash, y ni siquiera así pudo ayudarlo.

\- ¿Ash...? ¿Pero qué...? - se tiró a llorar.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueno ¿que les pareció?**

 **Me imagino que tienen algunas dudas como ¿quien esta causando todo esto? ¿Que hacía Moltres en Equestria? ¿Quien o quienes lo aracaron? ¿Que era ese supuesto asunto pendiente entre Ash y Twilight?**

 **Algunas de esas dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **\- ¡BROHOOF! -**


	7. Ash y Twilight

**Nota: Muy bien, en este y el siguiente episodio trataré de abodar de manera definitiva el triángulo formado por Ash, Twilight, y Luna, para después dar paso a la batalla real. :)**

 **Aún no tengo claro si debería de incluir el Ash Greninja perfecto en el enfrentamiento final, así que ¿qué opinan? ¿Lo hago?**

 **En fin. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo episodio (y perdón por tardar en subirlo).**

 _Cap 7. Ash y Twilight..._

\- ... - silencio.

\- ... - ninguno de los dos hacia un solo ruido.

\- ... - así siguieron por lo que parecieron años.

Hace ya minuto y medio que el portal se cerró definitivamente. Ash le había dicho a Serena que lo esperase. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, por su parte.

Debió ser un shock tremendo para ella. El ver a Ash de nueva cuenta y separarse de el en menos de dos minutos.

Obviamente Ash también se sentía terrible por lo que acababa de hacer.

Estuvo tan cerca de casa, que literalmente podía percibir el aroma de la región Kalos. Estuvo muy cerca. A nada de volver... Y lo desperdició.

¿Por qué? ¿Que razón tendría el para no volver a casa aún? ¿Que lo mantenía atado a este mundo de ponies y dragones? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Todo lo que sabía era que, al ver a Twilight, sintió un fuerte deseo de quedarse más tiempo. Sólo eso.

\- ... Así que... - comenzó Twilight.

\- Así que... - Ash trató de seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Quieres... Que volvamos al castillo? - dijo Twilight, mirando al piso.

\- Sí... - Ash hizo a Greninja regresar a su Pokeball y se encaminó lentamente hacia Ponyville junto a nuestra heroína.

"No lo creo. - se decía él. - ¿Que acabo de hacer?"

"No lo puedo creer. - pensaba Twilight. - ¿Él se quedó... Por mí?"

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la princesa. Pero esto no duraría mucho, ya que al poco rato de caminar, recordó a aquella chica, Serena, y sus dudas volvieron.

Aquella chica parecía ser muy cercana a Ash. ¿Acaso será su...?

No. No es posible. De serlo, él lo habría dicho desde el inicio.

Aún así... Ella parecía realmente feliz de verlo. Era obvio que lo extrañaba, y mucho.

En fin. No le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Ya en Ponyville, descubrieron que Shining Armor y las demás los esperaban ya en la Boutique Carrousel.

Una vez ahí, Ash les contó lo sucedido.

Twilight complementó la historia como pudo, dando detalles hacerca de la humana que se encontraba del otro lado.

\- Su nombre es Serena... Ella es una de mis amigas en el mundo humano, y quien me está acompañando actualmente en mi viaje. - decía Ash. - La conocí en un campamento hace varios años, y nos reencontramos cuando comencé mi travesía por la Región Kalos.

Rarity les servía una taza de té a nuestros héroes, al igual que a Shining Armor y las demás.

\- Bueno, sea como sea, - comenzó Shining Armor. - me alegra que se haya terminado... - miró a Ash por un segundo. - Y lamento que no hayas podido volver a tu mundo.

\- Jeje, esta bien. - Ash se rascaba la barbilla. - Ya encontraré la manera.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. - le dijo Rarity, poniendo un casco sobre su hombro. - Estoy segura de que muy pronto estarás de vuelta con tus amigos.

Todos sonrieron. Estaban dispuestos a ayudar a nuestro joven héroe a volver a su hogar a como diera lugar.

Esto lo conmovió.

\- Gracias...

Ya de vuelta en el castillo, Twilight se disponía a enviarle una carta a la Princesa Celestia informandole sobre lo acontecido en el bosque Everfree.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dictar su mensaje a Spike para que este lo escribiera, Ash tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Twilight?

\- ¿Si? - contestó ella, nerviosa, al oir la voz del humano llamándole.

\- ¿Te molestaría hablar conmigo? Será sólo un momento. - dijo él, desde el otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Twilight dejó para después su carta a la Princesa Celestia para así poder atender a su invitado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo nada más Spike hubo abandonado la estancia.

\- Es... Sobre aquel Pokemon.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? - Twilight se veía un poco molesta. Era de entenderse, pues todo lo ocurrido había sido demasiado repentino para ella.

Era demasiada información para procesar en tan sólo un día.

\- ... - Ash guardó silencio.

\- Escucha. - comenzó la princesa. - Sé que aun hay muchas cosas de tu mundo que no comprendo. Pero no es necesario que lo haga.

\- ¡Tienes que! - le dijo Ash, asombrandola por su semblante serio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Twilight estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

\- ... - el humano se tomó su tiempo para pensar bien sus palabras. - Es Arceus.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Arceus, dije.

\- ¿Quién? - la princesa se veía confundida.

\- ¡Arceus! - gritó Ash. - El... Aquel Pokemon con forma de Pony.

Inmediatamente Twilight recordó a aquella extraña criatura de apariencia similar a un equino.

\- ¿Conque así se llama, eh?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y que hay con él?

\- ... - Ash no sabía cómo decírselo. - Verás Twilight, te dije que de donde vengo, existen criaturas capaces de hacer temblar la tierra misma con su poder ¿recuerdas?

\- S... Si... - Twilight comenzaba a intuir lo que su amigo trataba de decir.

\- Bien... Pues, verás, Twilight, así como aquí ustedes los ponies tienen a sus deidades... En mi mundo tenemos Pokemon Legendarios. Algunos son similares a dioses. Con un poder abrumador...

\- ¿Y...?

\- Aquél Pokemon de hace rato... Arceus... Él es el Dios creador del mundo... De mí mundo.

Esto dejó asombrada a la alicornio.

\- ¿Como dices?

\- Lo que oíste. El es el primer y más poderoso Pokemon hasta ahora. Es técnicamente un Dios. Ni siquiera Dialga y Palkia unidos pueden hacerle frente.

Sus palabras dejaron asombrada a la alicornio.

\- Pero Ash ¿por qué me cuentas esto ahora? - decía la princesa de la amistad, obviamente preocupada.

\- No quería asustar a las demás... Esto es algo que sólo tú, y tal vez la princesa Celestia, deben saber.

\- ¿Y mi hermano?

\- Cierto. El y su esposa deben estar al tanto del peligro.

Twilight se acercó a Ash para calmarlo un poco.

No sabían cómo, o porqué, pero de alguna manera otros Pokemon habían sido capaces de manifestarse también en el mundo de Twilight Sparkle.

De algún modo, Moltres, Giratina y Arceus habían sido capaces de aparecer en Equestria.

Lo que no entendian era el porqué. ¿Por que razón estarían pasando tales cosas? ¿Acaso hay algo más grande detrás de todo esto? Y si es así ¿Qué?

No había forma de saberlo aún.

(Mientras tanto, en Kalos...)

\- ¡Una fisura en el Espacio Tiempo! - gritó Clemont a la vez que les explicaba a Bonnie y a Serena su nueva teoría.

\- ¿Ah? - decía Bonnie, quien de plano no entendía nada.

\- ... - Serena estaba todavía más perdida que la pequeña hermana del líder de gimnasio.

\- ¡Así es! - se respondió Clemont a sí mismo. - ¡Una fisura en el Espacio Tiempo! Es la única manera.

Volteó a ver a sus interlocutoras.

Estaban sentadas en una pequeña banca al lado del centro Pokemon. Justo frente a ellas estaba Clemont, y detrás de él una arena de batalla.

\- Dialga y Palkia son los amos del Espacio y el Tiempo. - comenzó a explicar. - Pueden abrir portales a otras épocas y lugares con solo pensarlo. Ahora: una fisura en el Espacio Tiempo es una pequeña apertura... - se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ni su hermana ni Serena o Dedenne entendian lo que decía. - ¡Ay, no sé para qué lo intento...! ¡En fin!

\- ¿Que es lo que tratas de decirnos, Clemont? - le reclamó Serena. - Según tú, habías encontrado la manera de dar con el paradero de Ash, ¿no es así? Dilo de una vez.

El científico se acomodó los lentes y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Bien. Para que me entiendan: es como si hubiese una barrera invisible a nuestro alrededor. Una fisura en ella debería ser capaz de guiarnos hacia otro sitio y época. - trató de resumirlo lo mejor posible. - Pero si la fisura es lo suficientemente grande, incluso debería, en teoría, de transportarnos no sólo a otro lugar o tiempo, sino que también a otra dimensión. Una realidad alterna, vaya.

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Serena.

\- Ahora bien; si Dialga y Palkia unieron fuersas para deshacerse de Ash, ¿no les parecería plausible que, en vez de llevarlo a otro sitio, lo hubiesen trasladado a otra dimensión usando sus dones para abrir fisuras en el Espacio Tiempo? Un universo paralelo similar al nuestro o incluso diferente en donde él no sea un problema.

Serena se sentía cada vez más intrigada.

\- De ser así, sólo necesitaríamos poder replicar esa acción para poder emprender la búsqueda de nuestro amigo. - sonrió, triunfante.

\- ¿Eso significa que pronto veremos a Ash? ¡Hurra! - gritó Bonnie.

\- Emmmm... No necesariamente. - Clemont se rascó la nuca. - En realidad no soy capaz de inventar algo que pueda abrir fisuras en el Espacio Tiempo. Y, aún de serlo, sería difícil rastrear el paradero de Ash, con todo y eso...

Su respuesta desánimo a la pequeña.

\- ¡Pero... Aún hay una manera! - dijo, antes de que su hermana rompiera en llanto. - ¡Si podemos hallar a Dialga y Palkia, tal vez podamos hacer que nos envíen a donde se encuentra Ash!

Ambas chicas parecían satisfechas con la idea.

Clemont les dijo que construiría una máquina capás de rastrear a Dialga y Palkia y así poder ir con ellos. Esto levantó el ánimo del grupo.

Pero, lo que nadie sabía, era que Serena, muy aparte, escondía un terrible secreto.

(De vuelta en Equestria).

\- Entonces mañana le contaremos a mi hermano sobre esto. - dijo Twilight al humano, una vez Spike envió la carta a la princesa Celestia con las nuevas noticias.

\- Si.

\- Y debemos planear una estrategia para así poder protegernos si otro fenómeno igual se llegara a repetir. - la alicornio se rascó la barbilla. - Aún no sabemos qué o quién está detrás de todo esto. No podemos bajar la guardia.

Luego de esto, Ash y Twilight se dirigieron al salón del mapa para cenar algo junto a Shining y Cadence.

Durante la cena, una carta de contestación llegó por parte e Celestia, diciendo que intensificaría la vigilancia.

Esto ayudo mucho a calmar a Shining, quien temía por Canterlot.

Cadence estaba temerosa de igual manera. Tal vez sería mejor que ella y Shining volvieran al Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight la calmó.

\- Mientras el corazón de cristal este ahí para proteger a los ponies de cristal, y estos lo sigan alimentando con amor, no hay nada que temer.

\- Puede que tengas razón, Twilight. Pero aún así, no puedo ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alguna de esas cosas atacara el Imperio. - Shining le acarició la melena a su esposa. - Si hay alguna cosa que podamos hacer para ayudar, dinoslo, Twily. - le pidió su hermano a la princesa.

\- Lo haré.

Ash escuchaba atento la conversación mientras comía. La comida de Equestria era diferente a la de su mundo. Sabía raro al principio, pero con el tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse. Pikachu y los otros no parecía tener problemas, por su lado. Tal vez el paladar de los Ponies y los Pokemon no eran tan diferentes.

Una vez terminó de comer, se dirigió a Twilight.

\- ¿Debería de hablar con Luna al respecto? Eso si es que la veo esta noche, claro.

\- Sería lo mejor. - dijo Twilight. - tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que son capaces esos "Pokemon Legendarios". Tu puedes enseñarle todo lo necesario para estar prevenidos.

\- ¡Entonces así lo haré! - dijo Ash, confiado, al igual que Pikachu.

Twilight sonrió tímidamente.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos brillantes, aquella mirada decidida y esperanzada... Todo eso era lo que había hecho que la alicornio se interesara en él.

Ella no entendía bien el porqué, pero había algo en el humano que la hacía suspirar. Algo que le llamaba y le invitaba a arrojarse a sus brazos. A decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

Sin duda era algo mucho más intenso que lo que experimentó en Canterlor High.

"¿Será esto... Amor? - pensó la princesa de la amistad. - ¿Acaso yo...?"

Volteó a ver a nuestro protagonista, quien sólo ver su expresión, supo lo que la alicornio estaba pensando. Acto seguido, ambos apartaron la mirada rápidamente.

"... Interesante... - pensó Cadence. - Tal vez fue bueno que llegáramos en este momento."

La princesa de cristal sonrió discreta y burlona mientras iba acompañada de su marido hasta su habitación. Spike se dirigió a la biblioteca una vez más.

Una vez Ash y Twilight se quedaron sólos, ella no aguantó más la curiosidad.

\- Ash...

\- D... Dime. - se veía nervioso.

\- ¿Aquella chica... Serena... Ella es tú...?

\- ¡Te equivocas! - la corrigió. - Ella y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Ya veo...

Ambos miraron fijamente sus platos, sin nada más que decir.

Así siguieron por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Ash decidió hablar.

\- Twilight, tu... ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? - dijo, sin levantar la vista de su plato.

\- Si... - contestó, algo tímida.

\- ... Lo siento.

\- No. Yo lo siento.

Una vez los dos alzaron la cara, y sus miradas se encontraron, algo comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación. Una serie de golpeteos constantes pero que al poco rato ya iban en aumento.

Ellos eran los únicos que los escuchaban, ya que Pikachu no parecía captar ningún sonido.

Aquel ruido, aquel golpeteo, no era otra cosa mas que los latidos de sus corazones. Y los dos se percataron de ello de inmediato.

\- Ash...

\- ¿Si...?

\- Yo... Yo... - Twilight puso su casco en su pecho y se armó de valor. - Yo te a...

\- ¡Buenas noches! - dijo Ash, dejando la estancia tan rápido como pudo, acompañado de su Pokemon.

Twilight sólo lo miró alejarse, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Esto la desanimó como nunca antes...

Una lágrima se coló por su mejilla.

\- Te amo... - dijo, en un susurro.

De repente, una descarga de adrenalina recorrió todo el cuerpo de la princesa. Esta se armó de valor y salió disparada en dirección al humano.

"¡Esto no se quedará así!" pensó.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Ash Ketchum! - el humano volteó, sorprendido por oír a su amiga tan molesta.

\- ¿Que pasa, Twi...? - beso.

Y así, la princesa de la amistad lanzó su declaración de guerra.

Se aferró fuertemente al humano, dejándolo sin posibilidades de escapar. Pikachu, al ver esto, casi se va de espaldas.

Twilight puso sus cascos sobre los hombros del joven y se apretó más y más contra él.

Ash trató de liberarse, pero era inútil. Ella lo tenía.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, él también comenzó a ceder.

Dejó de oponer resistencia, posó su manos en el lomo de la princesa y, una vez ella se separó un poco para respirar, él le dijo...

\- ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?

\- Sí... - ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho del humano, tratando de oír los latidos de su corazón.

Pikachu, por su parte, parecía una estatua de mármol. Estaba pálido como Reshiram, y sus ojos eran como dos grandes platos. No podía creer lo que veía.

Mientras la ratita recobraba la cordura, nuestros héroes se quedaron hablando por un rato.

Twilight le explicó a Ash sobre sus sentimientos, y del como nunca antes se había sentido así por nadie. Era algo nuevo para ella.

No sabía exactamente qué era, pero había algo en el humano que la atraía.

Twilight se paró frente a él, y, con el corazón en un casco, le confesó sus sesentimientos.

\- Lo siento Ash... Se que soy inoportuna, y que esto tal vez no tenga ningún futuro, pues tu debes volver a tu mundo... Pero aún así, durante el poco tiempo que nos quede... Quiero pasarlo contigo.

Esto dejo helado a Ash.

Twilight lo miró suplicante, a la espera de una respuesta. Ash, por su lado, no podía hacer más que pensar en ella, y en lo que pasará cuando se tenga que ir.

Además, ella era, por mucho, su mejor amiga aquí, en Equestria, y no quería echarlo a perder.

Ash dudó por varios segundos, hasta que se decidió...

\- Lo siento, Twilight... No puedo hacer lo que me pides.

Con estas palabras aún resonando en la cabeza de la princesa, Ash se marchó hasta su cuarto en compañía de su fiel amigo, Pikachu.

\- Ash... - Twilight comenzó a llorar.

 _Continuará..._

 **XD Bien. Eso ha sido todo por esta semana. Y si los decepcionó el final, no teman, que este apenas fue el segundo round. ;) Aun queda lo mejor para el final.**

 **Lamento tardarme, pero apenas llevamos cuatro semana del nuevo semestre y ya estoy en exámenes. Aún. Así trataré de actualizar tanto como pueda, y que a esta serie aún le quedan otros seis capítulos, es decir, seis u ocho semanas más (si el colegio me deja).**

 **En fin, hasta la próxima.**

 **\- ¡BROHOOF!-**


	8. En la Soledad de la Noche

**Nota: Okay, okay, okay... Ya sé que ha padaso una eternidad desde el último capítulo, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

 **En este episodio, debo admitir que se me hizo complicado encontrar la forma correcta de hacer que la trama avance, pero lo logré xD.**

 **Me imagino que al terminar de leer ya se harán una idea de lo que está pasando... pero en fin. Sin más, los dejo con la continuación...**

 _Cap 8. En la soledad de la noche._

Serena, parada frente a un río, decidió que era hora de descansar. Aún no les había comentado nada acerca de lo ocurrido a Clemont y Bonnie, por lo que ella seguía siendo la única que sabía la verdad... O al menos parte de ella.

Se sentó en una roca que se hallaba a la orilla de dicho río, y se quedó ahí por un buen rato, mirando el flujo del agua, el cual seguía su curso a pesar de los acontecimientos recientes.

Ahí, en ese tío, Serena comenzó a cuestionarse ¿y si Ash no regresa nunca? ¿Que tal si no es capás de cumplir su promesa? ¿Qué cambiaría?

Nada.

Aquel río seguiría su curso aún si toda la humanidad y los pokemon llegasen a desaparecer.

Así es. La existencia de Ash era algo tan insignificante en este mundo, que sólo un puñado de personas lo llegará a extrañar, ella incluida.

Ahí, al mirar el río, pudo notar el como el mundo había estado siguiendo su curso aún sin el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Tal vez ella debería de hacer lo mismo. Dejarlo ir, más nunca olvidarlo.

Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Estaba exhausta, harta de llorar por su pérdida.

Él ya no estaba, y llorar por ello no lo haría regresar.

Pero, aún así, había algo que la impulsaba a seguir creyendo en él.

"Está bien... Ash podrá lograrlo." pensó.

Se levantó y se encaminó al río para poder ver su reflejo en el agua.

Se miró por un largo rato, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que lo mejor sería hablar con Clemont al respecto.

\- Si él es capás de rastrear a Dialga y Palkia, debería saber a lo que nos enfrentamos. - se dijo.

Decidida, regresó al centro Pokemon, para decirle toda la verdad a sus amigos. Tal vez puedan encontrar la solución juntos...

Pero antes de llegar al Centro Pokemon, algo la detuvo. Un pensamiento. Un recuerdo.

\- A... Aquella extraña criatura que estaba con él... ¿Que habrá sido...?

 _(Ponyville...)_

Esa misma noche, en Equestria, Ash tendría una reunión con la princesa Luna para informarle de todo lo necesario con tal de que ella y su hermana estén preparadas para lo que venga.

Sin embargo...

\- Oye, Pikachu... - Ash estaba sentado al borde de la cama, de cara a la pared, a la cual no había dejado de mirar por un buen tiempo. - ¿No crees que fui muy grosero con Twilight?

Pikachu, al captar lo que su entrenador trataba de decir, sólo se alzó de hombros y no dijo nada. Ash ni siquiera lo notó.

\- ... - estaba pensativo. - Tal vez deba disculparme con ella... Pero... ¿Cómo lo hago?

Trató de hallar la mejor solución posible, pero nada.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¿Qué está pasando? - se sacudió la cabeza, frustrado al no poder entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Pikachu trató de calmarlo, si éxito.

Una vez pasado el enojo del humano, este bajó la mirada y dijo:

\- Tal vez si le pido ayuda a la princesa Luna, ella pueda darme algún consejo... Después de todo es amiga de Twilight también. Puede que ella sepa que hacer...

Como sea, ya era demasiado tarde como para pensar en ello. Ash se acostó y se preparó para su encuentro con Luna.

Pikachu, por su parte, se quedó dormido a sus pies, al poco rato.

"¿Que debería hacer? - meditaba Ash. - Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente en estos momentos. Debo volver a mi mundo y ganar la octava medalla para entrar en la Liga Kalos. Debo ayudar a proteger Equestria de lo que sea que esté haciendo venir a los Pokemon hasta aquí. Debo encontrar la manera de perfeccionar aquella técnica tan extraña de Greninja... Y por si fuera poco, ahora está Twilight".

Con el tiempo, sus párpados ya no aguantaban el cansancio. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más ligero, y su respiración se hacía más débil. Estaba entregándose de lleno al mundo de los sueños una vez más.

\- Twi... Twi.. light... - se quedó dormido.

 _(Mientras, en el mundo de Discord...)_

Mientras el encuentro entre Ash y Luna se llevaba a cabo, Discord estaba terminando de arreglar cierto asunto que dejó sin resolver.

\- Mmm... Esto no es bueno. - se rascó la barbilla mientras, desde su dimensión, observaba lo que acontecía en la región Kalos. - Estaba 100% seguro de que había reparado esta pequeña grieta...

Frente a él, como si de una fuga de agua se tratase, una grieta dimensional del tamaño de una Hydra se había manifestado.

\- Si tan solo Celestia no me hubiera encerrado durante más de 1000 años... Esto se hubiese podido haber evitado...

La grieta que hasta hacía unos días era apenas más grande que un potro, se hacía cada vez más amplia.

Mil años atrás, Discord causó tanto daño a la estructura de la realidad misma, que una pequeña grieta en el espacio tiempo se había abierto de la nada. Esta era tan minúscula e insignificante que no le dio importancia en su momento... ¡Vaya error!

Poco después de esto, Celestia y Luna lo aprisionaron con la ayuda de los Elementos de la Armonía, dejando que aquella grieta creciera durante más de un milenio.

Ahora, gracias a la actividad innecesariamente excesiva de Dialga y Palkia, la apertura era mucho más grande, y amenazaba con echar abajo ambas dimensiones, tal vez más.

\- Debo reparar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - dijo, mientras que con un chasquido de dedos hacia aparecer todo un equipo de plomería y a varios "clones" suyos vestidos de constructores.- ¡Muy bien, chicos! - Dijo, con ropa militar. - Ya saben; hay que reparar esta cosa antes de la cita con Fluttershy y las demás en el parque mañana. No quiero que se sepa que yo estoy parcialmente detrás de todos estos incidentes... ¡Si Fluttershy se entera, seguro nos odiara!

Al oír esto, todos los demás Discords pusieron manos a la obra, muertos de miedo.

\- Así me gusta... - sonrió el original, de forma maligna.

 _(De vuelta en Equestria...)_

\- ¿Princesa Luna? - Ash buscó por todos lados a la princesa de la noche, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Se hallaba en Canterlot, o al menos la parte que Luna le había mostrado noches atrás.

Las calles estaban vacías. Nadie hacía un solo ruido.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez Luna no aparecería, pero este pensamiento se esfumó cuando la vió bajar lentamente desde el castillo de Celestia.

\- ¡Princesa Luna! - dijo, alegre.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes. Llámame Luna, como lo haces con la princesa Twilight. - le reprochó una vez que sus cascos tocaron el piso.

\- Jeje, lo siento. - Ash se rascó la nuca. - Pero me cuesta trabajo llamarte por tu nombre. No eres como Twilight, después de todo. - este comentario hirió los sentimientos de Luna, quien hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su enojo.

Ya antes Luna había visitado los sueños de Twilight, así que sospechaba de lo que pasaba entre la alicornio púrpura y el humano.

Si bien los sueños de Twilight seguían siendo tal y como lo habían sido siempre, con libros, algún enfrentamiento ocasional con algún antiguo enemigo, Spike, Shining Armor y Cadence, etc... Había algo diferente la noche anterior...

Una silueta que acompañaba a Twilight durante su sueño, con la cual jugaba y conversaba como si de un viejo amigo se tratase...

En algún punto del sueño, Twilight se daba cuenta de que aquella figura había desaparecido, y se ponía triste.

Fue en ese sueño, que Luna pudo ver cómo algo había surgido entre Twilight y Ash, pues era él quien aparecía en su fantasía.

"Tal vez aún estoy a tiempo" pensó Luna.

\- Oye, Ash. Mi hermana me informó de una emergencia de la cual querías hablarme.

\- ... Así es. - dijo el, con el semblante serio. - Hay algunas cosas que debes saber...

 _(Región de Kalos)._

\- ¡¿Que viste, qué?! - Clemont no lo podía creer.

Ahí, recargado en la mesa de la cafetería, miraba atento a Serena, con la esperanza de que se tratase de una broma. Pero no lo era. Todo lo que ella les había contado a él y a Bonnie, era real. O al menos, así lo sintió ella.

\- Sé que es difícil se creer. ¡Pero te juro que todo lo que te acabo de decir es verdad! ¡Yo lo vi!

Las palabras de Serena no terminaban de convencer al lider de gimnasio.

\- O... Oye ¿segura que estás bien? Has estado trabajando muy duro los últimos días para encontrar a Ash. Tal vez lo que viste no fue más que una alucinación. O te quedaste dormida, y lo soñaste todo. - trató de convencerla.

\- ¡Te digo que es verdad! - insistió, enojada.

Bonnie, por su parte, no hacía más que comerse su cena mientras los mayores discutían.

La tensión iba aumentando poco a poco. Clemont quería creer en sus palabras, pero le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

¿Un portal? ¿Una especie de Ponyta morado con alas y que habla? ¿Arceus y otro Pokemon luchando por el cielo mientras se alejaban poco a poco...? ¡Vaya que era difícil de digerir!

Clemont tomó asiento una vez más, acomodándose los lentes, meditando todo lo que acababa de oír.

\- Serena, quiero creerte, pero no puedo. No hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¡Creelo! ¡Yo lo vi! - insistió.

El chico geek no hizo más que mirarla fijamente a los ojos, para cerciorarse de que no mentía.

\- Hmmm... En cuyo caso, sería difícil encontrar la manera de abrir un portal que nos lleve hasta Ash... Debemos centrarnos en nuestra misión de hallar a Dialga y Palkia primero...

\- ¿Qué? - Serena estaba desesperada.

\- Ya lo oíste. - dijo Clemont, cortante. - Debemos hallarlos primero a ellos.

Serena hizo pucheros, pero eventualmente terminó aceptando las condisiones de su amigo.

De este modo, no solo Ash estaría en la busqueda de algún medio de escape, sino que Serena y los demás también se acercan a él con cada paso.

Mas, sin embargo...

 _(De vuelta en los sueños de Ash...)_

Una vez Ash le dio todos los detalles necesarios a Luna sobre los Pokemon legendarios mas peligrosos que conocía, ambos decidieron que habia sido ya más que suficiente.

Luna había anotado toda la información en una libreta. Miró a Ash y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

\- No lo se, princesa... - comentó con pesar Ash. - Siento que aun no hemos visto todo lo que Arceus puede hacer.

Esto dejo pensando a la princesa de la noche.

\- No hay razón para temer, joven Ash. Detendremos la amenaza de Arceus regresándote a tu mundo cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora solo centrate en lo que sea que te motivó a permanecer en Equestria mas tiempo.

Al oír esto, Ash miró a la princesa Luna, quien lo observaba como una madre a su hijo asustado. Acto seguido, el sonrió.

\- Si... ¡Muchas gracias!

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa y, dudando un poco, regresó volando al castillo... ¡No!

Algo la detuvo a medio camino. Algo que la hizo dudar si debía volver al lado del muchacho o seguir su camino...

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Ash, se mordió el labio inferior y, con gran determinación, voló en dirección al humano.

"¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Aun no es tarde, después de todo!"

\- ¡Ash! - gritó para llamar al joven entrenador, quien volteó rápidamente, aterrorizado, cosa que sorprendió a la princesa.

Luna llegó a su lado, tratando de entablar plática de nueva cuenta, pero...

\- ¿Ash...? ¿Que tienes? - la mirada del joven se situó en algún punto lejano, sobre la gran montaña en la que se edificaba la gran ciudad. Luna trató de seguir la trayectoria de sus ojos, pero le costaba trabajo el ver lo que sea que el estuviese viendo.

\- No lo entieno, ¿qué se supone que estamos viendo?

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Joven Ash? - nada, de nuevo.

Luna miró nuevamente sobre la montaña, y esta vez, cubriendose de la luz lunar con su casco, entrecerrando los ojos, lo vió.

\- ¿Que es... esa cosa?

\- ¡Drakrai, usa Rayo de hielo! - una voz familiar para Ash se alzaba sobre todos los sonidos producidos por el viendo, las hojas de los árboles y las aves.

De la nada, un rayo de energía los embistió a los dos. Ambos lograron reaccionar a tiempo y escapar. Ash corrío tan rápido como pudo, con Luna volando a baja atura detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ash? ¿Qué es este sueño? - dijo, acercándose más.

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca habia tenido una pesadilla así antes! O al menos, no con él...

\- ¿"Él"? - cuestionó Luna.

\- ¡Luego te explico! - dijo, evadiendo un Rayo de Hielo de Darkrai de sus sueños mientras trataban de huír. - ¡Por ahora, sácanos de aquí, por favor!

Así se hizo. Luna teletransportó a Ash a otro espacio y tiempo dentro de sus memorias para poder estar a salvo.

 _(De vuelta a la realidad...)_

Mientras lo anterior acontecía dento del ensueño de Ash y Luna, Twilight, Spike, Pikachu, Shining Armor, Cadence, y Starlight también sufrian de pesadillas nada propías de ellos.

Twily soñó que King Sombra secuestraba a Cadense y mandaba a ejecutar a Shining Armor, tomando asi a la princesa del amor como suya y gobernando al Imperio de Cristal.

Spike soñaba con que Rarity era convertida una vez más en Nightmare Rarity, amenazánolo con destruirlos a todos si no obedecía.

Pikachu soñó con la vez que fue derrotado por el Lucario de Cameron, en los cuartos de final de la liga Unova. Solo que en su sueño, Lucario era gigante, casi tanto como aquel Zoroark de las islas Decolora.

Shining y Cadence tenían un sueño compartido donde Flurry Heart era secuestrada por un enemigo anonimo, que se ocultaba en una espesa neblina.

Starlight Glimmer soñó con Sunburst y Trixie. Los dos se hacían buenos amigos y todo parecía ir viento en popa entre los tres... hasta que en algun punto ellos dos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, dejandola fuera de la relación... Los dos reían y se divertían a costa suya... eso la hirió.

Así, mientras que todos lidiaban con algunos de sus peores miedos, o pesadillas sin más razór de ser, Ash y Luna trataban de aclarar las cosas por su cuenta.

La busqueda de la verdad se ve obstaculizada una vez más...

 _Continuará..._

 **Jaja. Okay, gracias por leer.**

 **Lamento que este episodio no solo tardase en salir, sino también que la resolución del triangulo amoroso tomará otros dos o tres caps... En fin. Dejen su Review para saber que les pareció. Trataré de actualizar cada martes a partir de ahora.**

 **Hasta la siguente. ;)**


	9. Batalla de Pesadilla

**Nota: Okay, lamento en serio la tardanza. Llevo tres semanas de vacaciones. ¡TRES SEMANAS EN LAS QUE BIEN PUDE HABER SUBIDO D CAPÍTULOS! ( ; _ ; ) En fin, estuve muy ocupado en otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar aquí. Y la semana pasada (cuandon se supone subiría este capítulo) ocurrió un problema familiar que me retrasó.**

 **Como sea, ya tengo listo este y otro cap, así que para terminar el año subiré los dos esta semana.**

 **Y sin más que agregar, el nuevo cap.**

 _Capítulo 9. Batalla de Pesadilla._

\- ¿Se puede saber que ha sido todo eso? - gruñó Luna a un exhausto Ash Ketchum.

Habían estado corriendo y, de no ser porque Luna los teletransportó a otro lugar dentro del sueño, a punto de ser liquidados por el potente Rayo de Hielo de ese Darkrai.

\- Era Darkrai... ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo Ash, recuperando el aliento. - un Pokemon legendario con el que me enfrenté una vez, en la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh.

\- Cierto. - Luna recordaba aquel sueño que Ash le había mostrado... Aquel pokémon era, sin lugar a dudas, Darkrai, y quien lo acompañaba era ni más ni menos que Tobias. Lo recordaba de aquél sueño.

"¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí? - pensó Luna. - Se tratará de una pesadilla, me imagino..."

\- ¡No! ¡No es lo que crees! - la corrigió Ash, como si hubiera leído la mente de la princesa. - No suelo tener este tipo de pesadillas... No es normal, y menos en una situación como la que estamos viviendo.

\- Entonces ¿de qué se trata? - preguntó Luna, rogando por una respuesta clara.

\- No lo sé... - Ash se mordió el labio inferior...

Mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta coherente, miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de que se hayaban en medio de Ponyville.

\- Eh... Princesa Luna ¿Por qué nos teletransportaste a Ponyville?

\- No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar... Fue algo de último momento.

Ash asintió y comenzó a revisar los alrededores. No había nadie. Ni un solo pony en las calles. El único sonido era el del viento soplando.

Comenzaron a caminar con suma cautela. Lo último que deseaban era que ese Darkrai los tomara por sorpresa una vez más.

Lograron avanzar unas cuantas calles. Llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner, revisaron por las ventanas, llamaron a la puerta, y nada.

\- Que raro... - dijo Ash. - Si este es un sueño, debería de poder hacer aparecer a Pinkie Pie si lo deseo... ¿o no?

\- ¿Y por qué específicamente a ella? - dijo Luna, preocupada.

\- Bueno, pues... verás, luego de correr por tanto tiempo, me dió un poco de hambre. No me importa si es solo un sueño, me gustaría probar algo antes de continuar...

Luna casi se va de espaldas al oír esto.

Pasados cinco minutos, ambos personajes cayeron en la cuenta de que nada más pasaría. Siguieron con su camino hasta llegar al castillo de Twilight. Otra vez, nada.

Por alguna razón, el pueblo del ensueño estaba vacío. Ni siquiera Luna era capas de materializar algo que pudiese hacerles conpañía. Era como si ella hubiese perdido el control del sueño donde se encontraban. Trató de no entrar en pánico.

Intentaron revisar el pueblo, pero no había nada. Trataron de encontrar una salida, pero nada. Con el paso del tiempo decidieron que lo mejor era esperar hasta el amanecer, pero Ash tenía sus dudas respecto a esto.

Lograron regresar a Canterlot sin ningún problema, parecía que Darkrai y Tobías se habian ido hace rato, así que se tomaron la situación con mas calma.

Caminando por las calles oscuras de Canterlot, Ash pudo apreciar mejor las maravillas de Equestria, quedando encantado por la arquitectura, tan diferente a la de su mundo, aunque con un toque de la región de Kalos mezclado con algo de cuentos infantiles.

Durante su recorrido, ninguno de los dos intentó reestablecer la comunicación pues, a sabiendas del peligro que podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pensaron que lo mejor sería estar atentos a sus alrededores.

Así pasaron casi media hora caminando, intentando no hacer el más mínimo escándalo, cuando derrepente, Ash pudo divisar algo que los esperaba cerca de un puente...

Era una Pokeball...

 _(En las pesadillas de Twilight...)_

Twilight, dentro de sus pesadillas, intentaba recordar el cómo habían llegado a tan terrible situación: King Sombra... Cadence... Shining Armor... Nada tenía sentido, y lo sabía.

Trató de huir de los soldados Zombies de King Sombra, pero era inútil, ya que sus alas habían desaparecido sin explicación alguna. Se ocultó detras de una pequeña casa cercana al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el Corazón de Cristal (literalmente, pues, al igual que sus alas, éste había desaparecido). Desde su escondite, pudo ver, horrorizada, como todas sus amigas eran llevabas como rehenes ante la presencia del gobernante...

"No puede ser... Mis amigas...", comenzó a llorar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los soldados de Sombra la encontraran. Salió a todo galope, intentanto salvarse, pero sin sus alas, la huída sería practicamente imposible.

Corrió por las calles del imperio, dando tumbos y brincos por doquier, evitando ser atrapada por los soldados de Sombra, mas sin embargo, algunos ponies pegasos no tardaron en alcanzarla y tomarla por sorpresa, decendiendo del cielo, cerrandole el paso.

De un momento a otro, Twilight se vió rodeada de guardias, quienes se acercaban más y más, volviendose así mas pequeño el circulo que se formó alrededor de la pony purpura. Twilight soltó una última lágrima, aceptando así su destino. Había perdido, y King Sombra se alzaba victorioso al fin.

 _(De vuelta con Ash y Luna...)_

Ash miró la pokeball detenidamente, dudando de si debía tomarla, o no. Sin dudas era todo un misterio. Luego de lo acontecido, no podía confiar ni en sus propios sueños. Entonces ¿que hacer?. Luna se postró a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí, joven Ash? - le preguntó. - ¿No deberías tomarla?

\- ... - No respondió.

\- Emmm... ¿Ash? ¿te encuentras bien?

\- ... No lo sé, Luna. - dijo por fin. - Se ve muy sospechoso...

\- Sospechoso o no, no lo sabremos hasta que la tomes... - le recriminó la princesa.

\- Cierto, pero... - la volteó a ver. - ¿No te parece raro? El que una pokeball apareciera tan de repente, en un momento así...

\- Ya te dije que no hay forma de estar seguros... Ni siquiera yo puedo saberlo...

Con esto dicho, ambos postraron sus ojos en la pokeball. Sea lo que sea, Ash debía correr el riezgo. Además ¡es sólo una pokeball! ¿que daño puede causar?

Ash la levantó del piso y la miró fijamente. Esta comenzó a movese levemente y se le calló de las manos.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - una luz brillante los sorprendió a ambos.

 _(En la pesadilla de Pikachu...)_

La situación era cada vez peór. Pikachu logró huir del estadio, pero por algun motivo, aquel Lucario colosal lo seguía a donde sea. Algo andaba realmente mal aquí.

Conforme iba avanzando, se dió cuenta de que el Lucario de Cameron se hacía más y más pequeño, recobrando así su tamaño real.

Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de ser atemorizante. Corría a una velocidad alarmante, y sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja, como si lo hubieran sacado de una película de terror. Pikachu siguió corriendo.

Eventualmente, Lucario lo alcanzó, y, postrandose frente a él, amenazaba con lanzarle una poderosa Bola Sombra.

Pikachu, agotado, se preparó para contraatacar con Electrobola, pero...

De la nada, sus patas dejaron de funcionar, y sentía como le drenaban la energía. Lucario estaba listo para lanzar su ataque, cuando, y sin previo aviso, un poderoso Golpe Karate hizó volar al desprevenido pokémon...

\- _¿Pika-pi?_ \- dijo el roedor, creyendo que se trataba de Ash, pero no.

Ante él, de espaldas, y con una cara de agotamiento igual o peor que la suya, se encontraba Hawlucha. Éste le sonrió por encima del hombro, y alzó su puño izquierdo en señal de victoria. Pikachu se sintió aliviado. Luego de esto, se desmayó.

 _(De nuevo en el sueño de Ash)._

\- Gre... ¿Greninja? - dijo Ash, sorprendido de ver a su querido compañero en medio de su sueño. Greninja, por su parte, igual se veía anonadado. No parecía saber en dónde estaba, o cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

\- ¿Que hace él aquí? - preguntó la princesa Luna, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del entrenador.

Greninja comenzó a examinar los alrededores, pero no era capás de reconocer el lugar. Ash y Luna le explicaron en dónde se encontraba, así como lo que había pasado. Esto no hizo mas que sorprenderlo.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero esto es un sueño... Un sueño en el cual estamos atrapados, sin poder salir. - le contó Luna. Esto no hizo mas que confundir al anfibio.

De repente, a lo lejos se ecuchó un sonido familiar... Era el inconfundible sonido producido por una pokeball al abrirse, incluso Luna lo supo identificar.

\- Oh, no... - dijo Ash, al observar la figura que sobre ellos se alzaba en vuelo: era Tobias, y estaba de pie sobre Latios, quien se acercaba lentamente, acompañado de Darkrai.

Tanto Luna como Greninja compartieron una mirada de pánico. No sabían como iban a salir de esta, pero tenían qué. Greninja tomó del hombro a Ash y este, sorprendido, entendió lo que quiso decir.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Ya sea un sueño o una pesadilla, podemos con esto si estamos juntos! - Sonrió el inmort... digo, Ash.

\- ¿Listo para tu derrota, Ash? - dijo Tobias mientras decendía del cielo junto con sus pokémon.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! - Ash se veía mas confiado ahora, y con razón... - Greninja... ¡Máximo poder!

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos hicieron los mismos movimientos de brazo y, de la nada, un torrente de agua cubrió a Greninja, dejando ver, una vez más ante los ojos de la princesa Luna, el fenomenal vinculo entre Ash y Greninja.

\- Muy bien, Tobias... ¡Empecemos! - gritó Ash, triunfante.

\- Hmmm... me parece perfecto.

 _(En las pesadillas de Twilight...)_

La princesa, acorralada, supo que era el fin. Ya nada ni nadie la podría salvar. Estaba acabada.

"Si tan solo conservara los elementos de la Armonía... - pensó. - Solo así podríamos vencerlos..."

Apretó los párpados, y se preparó para lo que viniera, pero...

Nada. No pasó nada.

El ruido de cascos y risas burlonas se detuvo al instante. Los ponies de cristal habían desaparecido, y el imperio en sí ya no estaba. Todos se habían ido.

Para cuando Twilight abrió los ojos, ya no había nada a su alrededor. Se hayaba en un lugar tan vacío como el corazón de la Reina Chrysalis. No había nada ahí. Nada, mas que ella.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - era un espacio blanco, infinito, y sin señal alguna de vida a la vista. - ¿A dónde se fueron todos? ¿A dónde se fue el imperio?

Trató de buscar una respuesta clara a estas preguntas, pero no había nada. Miró en todas las direcciones, pero lo único que consiguió fue un mareo terrible causado por dar tantas vueltas.

Pasado un rato, Twilight llegó a la única respuesta lógica a todo esto.

\- Es un sueño... - dijo en un susurro. - ¡Estoy soñando!

Acto deguido, una extraña luz comenzó a brillar a lo lejos, una luz que opacaba el blanco paisaje que la rodeaba.

Twilight comenzó a galopar hacia la luz, esperando encontrar una mejor respuesta a todas sus dudas.

 _(De vuelta en el Canterlot de pesadilla...)_

\- ¡Greninja, Golpe Aéreo! - con esto, Greninja le lanzó una fuerte patada en el vientre a Darkrai, para posteriormente terminar con otra en su nuca.

Darkrai había sido derrotado, y ahora solo quedaba Latios.

\- ¡Muy bien Ash! - lo vitoreaba Luna, desde atrás. - Si lo derrotamos, tal vez podamos salir de este sueño.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! - a Ash le sorprendió oír esto.

\- Es solo una posibilidad... Como sea ¡no te rindas!

\- Jeje... Gracias, supongo. - Ash se rascó la nariz, risueño.

El joven entrenador se preparó para el siguiente round, pero se sorprendió al ver como Tobías sacaba otras 4 Pokeballs.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - esto lo dejó muerto del miedo. Ni siquiera Greninja-Ash sería capás de aguantar pelear contra 6 pokemon de tobías seguidos. ¿O tal vez sí?

\- ¿Estás listo, Ash? - dijo Tobias, con voz amenazante.

\- Tobias... - gruñó Ash. - No me importa que solo seas un sueño... No pienso perder ante tí.

Luego de esto, Ash notó algo raro que no estaba ahí hace unos momentos.

Ahí, a los pies del entrenador campeón de la Copa Sinnoh, se encontraban 2 pokeballs que Ash no tardó en identificar como las pokeballs de Talonflame y Noivern.

\- ¡Eso es...! - dijo, en un susurro. - ¡Greninja, lanza una Shuriken de Agua a los pies de Tobias, justo frente a él!

Así lo hizo. La Shuriken levantó una nube de humo que hizo retroceder tanto al entrenador como a Latios. Acto seguido, Ash corrió tan rápido como pudo para tomar las pokeballs que allí se encontraban tiradas.

Sin darse cuenta, le había abierto el camino a Luna para que pudieran escapar de ahí. Mientras que Tobias luchaba por recuperar la visibilidad, Luna fue capás de abrir un pequeño portal a los pies de Ash.

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo Ash, a la vez que experimentaba un deja vú.

\- ¡Nos vamos de aquí, Ash! - gritó la princesa de la noche, tomando a greninja con su magia y lanzándolo junto a su entrenador. Ambos, Ash y Greninja, cayeron en el portal, experimentando una sensación similar a cuando Dialga y Palkia los desterraron a Equestria.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! - gritó Tobias, una vez que recuperó la visión y pudo ver lo que ocurría.

Acto seguido, Luna lanzó un Az de luz en su dirección, mandándolo a volar junto con Latios. De este modo, tanto Ash como sus pokémon fueron puestos a salvo por la princesa Luna, de algún modo.

No sabía como, ni porqué, pero su magia había sido anulada por alguna especie de fuerza extraña procedente del ensueño en sí, o eso pensaba ella. Como sea, lograron escapar, y eso era lo importante. Estaban a salvo, por ahora.

Cuando Ash abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de no estar en su habitación en el castillo de Twilight. Se trataba de una especie de campo abierto, con pasto, flores, un radiante cielo azul con apenas unas cuantas nubes en él, y lo que más le llamó la atención: Pinkie Pie brincando como yegua enamorada alrededor de un corcel a quien nuestro joven héroe no era capás de reconocer por estar de espaldas.

Una vez que se levantó del suelo y cayó en la cuenta de que seguía estando dentro de un sueño, miró a su alrededor para poder ver si encontraba a alguien más ahí, y vaya que lo hizo.

A poco más de once metros, descansaba greninja, quien había recuperado su forma original, y a su lado se hayaban las pokéballs de Noivern y Talonflame. Tal parecía que se le habían caído a Ash durante la transición entre un sueño y otro. Por suerte no cayeron muy lejos.

Ash se encaminó hacia donde reposaba su amigo para ver que tal estaba, cuando sintió como algún pony ponía un casco sobre su hombro. Se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, solo para confirmar su mayor temor: era Pinkie Pie.

Ash tragó saliva.

Pinkie lo miró de pies a cabeza durante un buen rato, molesta. Una vez se aseguró de que el humano no era solo parte de la fantasía, preguntó:

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces tú en mi sueño?

\- ¿Cómo...? - antes de que Ash pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, aquél corcel, quien no era otro más que el propio Shining Armor, llamó a la pony rosada desde la lejanía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Pinkie? ¡Tenemos que irnos o nos perderemos el almuerzo con mis padres!

\- Este... ¡Ya voy... cielo! - le respondió, toda ruborizada, sin quitar su casco de el hombro del humano.

\- ¿"Cielo"? - preguntó Ash, con cara de asombro.

\- ¡Será mejor que guardes el secreto, Mostaza, - lo amenazó Pinkie Pie. - o tu inmortalidad pasará a ser historia!

\- ¿Inmor... talidad? - preguntó, aún mas perplejo que antes, a lo que la pony rosada respondio con un largo y siniestro "Shhhh...".

Luego de esto, Pinkie se reunió con el Shining Armor del ensueño, y los dos juntos se alejaron en el horizonte, pegados el uno al otro como dos imanes.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - dijo Ash, en un susurro.

\- Sólo el delirio de una pony enamorada. Eso es todo.

La repentina aparición de Luna sorprendió aún más a Ash de lo que lo había hecho la revelación de Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Princesa Luna? ¿A qué hora llegó?

\- He estado aquí todo este tiempo, observando.

\- Ya... ya veo... - se calmó Ash.

Ambos se quedaron de pie por un largo rato, observando el panorama. Aquel campo era tan extenso que no alcanzaban a ver bien el horizonte, el cual se mostraba como pequeñas e insignificantes montañas a lo lejos, casi imperceptibles.

\- Entonces... - dijeron al unísono. Al notar esto, Luna le cedió la palabra a su amigo humano.

\- ¿Esto significa que... se terminó?

\- No exactamemte. - dijo la princesa en un tono serio, mirando el horizonte. - Mientras estuviste inconciente, pude notar que mi magia regresaba.

\- ¿Regresaba? - Luna asintió con la cabeza.

\- Durante nuestra pequeña aventura en tu sueño, pude notar como mi poder disminuía, volviéndome incapás de atravesar de un sueño a otro. - Ash ya había notado este hecho. Luna lo miró fijamente. - Ash... Temo que ésto sea obra de alguna presencia superior a mí... Alguien que es capás de manipular los sueños de los demás.

En ese instante, Ash lo supo.

\- ¡Darkrai! - susurró, y Luna volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Ya hemos visto antes que hay portales completamente aleatorios que conectan tu mundo con el nuestro. Y teniendo en cuenta que aparte de mi, nadie más en Equestria tiene el poder de alterar los sueños de otros.

\- Pero ¿Estás segura de que se trara de Darkrai?

\- Es solo una idea. Como dije, no hay nadie más en este mundo que pueda hacer todo esto.

Aunque Ash pensó que se trataba de una conclusión muy apresurada por parte se la princesa, prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda. Por ahora, debía despertar a sus pokémon para hayar juntos la manera de salir de ahí.

Esto último no sería tan complicado, puesto que Luna había recuperado su magia por completo y era capás de sacarlos de ahí sin problemas.

A partir de ahora, las cosas serían más faciles... O eso creyeron.

 _(De vuelta a la realidad)._

Twilight despertó bañada en sudor. Sin duda alguna, aquella había sido la pesadilla más horrible que jamás haya tenido. Por suerte para ella, todo había terminado ya.

Se levantó al ver que faltaba poco para que amaneciera, lista para comenzar el día. Fue al baño y se preparó, peindandose la melena, lavandose los dientes, y tratando de hacer que sus ojeras, producto de su mal sueño, desaparecieran.

Una vez estuvo lista, se dirigió a la biblioteca para comenzar la mañana. Hoy le tocaba a Spike hacer el desayuno, así que podía relajarse y esperar la comida en paz.

De camino a la biblioteca, pasó por donde se encontraba la habitación de Ash para ver que tal estaba. Abiró la puerta lentamente y echó una pequeña mirada rápida a nuestro entrenador. Se veía muy cansado y sudoroso, además de que no paraba de moverse, al grado de que llegó a tirar a Pikachu de la cama. Por su parte, la ratita amarilla no mostró la más mínima señal de dolor.

Pikachu solo se limitó a bostezar y reacomodarse en el suelo de la habitación.

Aquel cuadro era un tanto divertido a los ojos de Twilight. Ash, quien normalmente es tan enérgico, gracioso y alegre, lo era incluso en sus sueños.

Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación cuando, y sin previo aviso, el joven entrenador se levantó de sopetón, casi provocandole un infarto a la princesa de la amistad, y sin abrir los ojos, alzó la cara y volvió a caer rendido.

Twilight, a causa del susto de muerte que acababa de recibir, se encontraba pegada a la pared, con un casco en el corazón, y las alas extendidas. Por un momento pensó que Ash se había despertado. Soltó un gran suspiro al ver que todo seguía en orden.

La alicornio salió del cuarto y, antes de cerrar la puerta otra vez, miró de reojo al humano que ahí se encontraba dormido.

\- Lo siento Ash... - se fué.

Sin duda, Twilight tenía aún mucho en que mejorar, y en que pensar. Se había apresurado y estuvo a nada de echar las cosas a perder. El humano, Ash Ketchum, era sin dudas, un gran amigo, y ella pudo arruinarlo todo solo por su necedad.

Tal vez sería lo mejor para todos que se olvide de sus sentimientos por el humano, y simplemente se centre en ayudarle a regresar a su mundo.

Sí. Eso sería lo ideal.

Con todo esto dandole vueltas en la cabeza, Twilight llegó a la biblioteca, lista para seguir con el día, hasta que...

Miró la hora en el reloj y, para sus sorpresa, pudo notar que ya eran casi las 6:30 de la mañana. Según ella, cuando fue a inspeccionar (por así decirlo) en el cuarto de Ash, pudo ver claramente que la luna seguía estando arriba en el cielo, en vez de descender, como era debido.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo la princesa Luna? - dijo, con cierto grado de enojo.

Regresó por donde había venido, solo para asomarse en algún balcón y confirmar sus sospechas; en efecto, la luna seguía alzandose sobre Equestria a la vez que el sol se levantaba lentamente, a la espera de que la princesa Luna haga descender al astro nocturno. Fue entonces cuando Twilight comenzó a intuir que algo andaba mal.

\- Que raro... - dijo para sus adentros. - La princesa Luna ya debería de haber bajado la luna desde hace rato.

Se rascó la barbilla y volvió a mirar al cielo. En efecto, seguía ahí, sin moverse ni un solo sentímetro.

\- Algo pasa aquí... Sólo espero que no sea lo que creo que es.

Twilight Sparkle se dispuso a volver a entrar al castillo, cuando se percató de algo más: ahí, justo sobre la entrada al castillo, se proyectaba una sombra que a cada momento se hacía mas grande. Alzó la vista para ver de que se trataba, quedando sorprendida al toparse con un ente de color oscuro, con una especie de collar rojizo rodeándole la cabeza, y lo que parecía ser una cabellera blanca como el propio Shining Armor o Rarity.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - dijo, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

El ente la miró fijamente por un momento y, sin decir o hacer nada más, dio la vuelta y se alejó volando con rumbo desconocido. Twilight, por su parte, solo pudo observar a la criatura desaparecer en la lejanía, quedando impactada por la visión.

\- ¿Que era esa cosa? - dijo, a la vez que se adentraba una vez más en el castillo.

Sin saberlo, Twilight se había topado con el causante de todos los incidentes de esa mañana. Para cuando llegó la hora de desayunar, Ash, Starlight, Shining Armor y los demás, se veían tan mal como una patada en el ocico por parte de AppleJack.

Ash arrastraba los pies, mientras que los demás con trabajo se mantenían despiertos. A twilight todo esto le llamó la atenció, pero no tanto como lo que estaría por venir.

Ella ignoraba que, debido a aquella criatura extraña, todos habían experimentado terribles pesadillas la noche anterior. Y peor aún, que dichas pesadillas podían prolongarse por siempre si no se hacía algo.

Spike, quien se supone debía de haber preparado la comida, se notaba tan fatigado como los otros. Pero sin dudarlo, la gota que derramó el baso, fue la mirada tan extraña que le lanzó Ash a la princesa cuando se sentó en la mesa, junto a ella.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo, nerviosa.

\- Necesitamo hablar. - dijo él, con la mirada cansada.

\- Sobre... ¿qué? - se puso aún más nerviosa por el tono de voz serio del humano.

\- Es sobre anoche. - esto llamó la atención de todos en la mesa, cosa que terminó de incomodar por completo a la princesa de la Amistad.

Por su parte, y sin notar nada de esto, Ash sacó de su bolsillo aquél artefacto que tanto le llamaba la atención a Twilight: la pokédex. Una vez encontró la entrada de un pokémon en ella, se la mostró a Twi sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Tienes que ver esto.

Twilight miró la pantalla, y por un momenton creyó estar alucinando. Aquél pokémon que ahí se mostraba era, sin dudas, aquella extraña criatura que se había presentado ante ella momentos atrás.

La princesa miró con lo ojos abiertos de par en par al humano.

\- Ash... ¿Esa cosa es...? - Twilight terminó de escuchar la descripción del pokémon, quedando así mas inpactada. Ahora todo tenía sentido. ¡Era él! El culpable de la extraña pesadilla que tuvo. Era Darkrai.

No esperó más para hacerle saber esto a Ash, quien quedó igual de sorprendido al escucharlo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Viste a Darkrai?! - Ash se levantó de su asiento, ya más despierto que antes.

Twilight, al ver lo alterado que estaba, tomó aire y recapituló todo para su amigo.

La situación parece estar empeorando cada vez, y lo mejor es estar tranquilos para hayar una solución a todo esto. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes encontrar a Darkrai? ¿A dónde ha ido este último? ¿Será que las pesadillas de Darkrai invadirán Equestria?

Solo ellos pueden evitarlo. El conteo regresivo está llegando a su fin.

 _Continuará_...

 **¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Sé que no he cumplido este año, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, jajaja...**

 **Siendo honesto, el colegio y otras cuestiones me impedian o quetaban los deseos de escribir cualquier cosa. :/ pero en fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas personales. XD Lo que si les digo es que esta semana habrá otro cap, y uno más para inicial el 2017.**

 **En fin ¡Que tengan un feliz año nuevo!**


	10. La busqueda del Legendario

**Nota: ¡Happy New Year, everypony!**

 **Jaja. Muy bien, ya casi la recta final. Es hora de irnos preparando, pues el escenario final está tomando forma. He de decir que les agradezco su paciencia, y que prometo que este año trataré de cumplir más. Como sea, ahora que la temporada de Sun and Moon está por dar el primer gran paso para el viaje de nuestro Ash Mostaza, debo apresurarme con este fic.**

 **Y antes de dejarlos con el episodio de ésta semana (si no es que el de la quincena), les digo que haré una referencia a pokémon Sun and Moon en la resolución del conflico (if you know what i mean). Jajaja, ya saben, viajes interdimencionales... xD**

 **Ok, to much spoiler for one day. XD**

 **Ahora sí, el episodio:**

 _Capítulo 10. La busqueda del Legendario._

Darkrai había escapado, y todos habían sufrido a causa de ello. Han pasado ya dos días desde aquel incidente, y la princesa Luna ha tenido más trabajo que nunca, debido a que la presencia de Darkrai le provocó pesadillas a más de un pony fuera del castillo de Twilight.

La labor de Luna monitoreando los sueños de otros se había vuelto más complicada, y peor aún ahora que Celestia la habia reprendido por no bajar la luna a tiempo aquella noche. Celestia le prohibió a su hermana involucrarse de nueva cuenta con el humano, Ash Ketchum, hasta dar con el paradero de Darkrai. Esto tenía sin cuidado a la princesa, puesto que sabía que el joven humano estaría bien. Twilight no daba mas señales como la de la otra noche.

Pero sin duda, lo que la tenía mas alerta, era la actitud de Discord, a quien no solo se le veía mucho por el palacio, sino que también muy confidencial con Celestia.

Algo ocultaban esos dos, y ella no era ajena a este hecho.

Luna, desde su balcón, hace descender la luna, acabando así su turno, y abriendo camino a su hermana para que pueda ocuparse de lo demás mientras ella duerme.

 _(Más tarde, ese día...)_

Desde que Darkrai fue visto por primera vez aquí, en Equestria, las mane six hicieron todo lo posible por mantener la calma, lo cual era dificil teniendo en cuenta que medio Ponyville estaba absorto en las pesadillas del pokémon siniestro.

Aquella noche, Darkrai infectó los sueños de poco menos de la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo, el hecho de que ese número haya ido creciendo era la prueba contundente de que seguía en los alrededores.

Twilight le advirtió de esto a la alcaldeza, quien dió paso a una exhaustiva búsqueda con la ayuda de algunos voluntarios del pueblo.

Por su parte, Twilight y compañía debían lidiar con sus propios problemas. Al ser del sector de la población afectado por las pesadillas, tanto ella como Shining Armor, Cadence, Ash, Spike, Starlight y los pokémon de Ash, debían de buscar la forma de acabar con ese mal. Según Ash, la única cura era una pluma de Creselia, otro Pokémon Legendario.

El problema estaba en que era practicamente imposible conseguir dichas plumas, por obvias razones.

\- Sin medio alguno que nos ayude a llegar a tu mundo, no veo posible que encontremos dichas plumas. - le dijo Cadence al entrenador, mientras estaban todos reunidos en la sala del mapa.

\- Además, dijiste que esos Pokémon "Legendarios" son difíciles de encontrar... ¿Cómo conseguiriamos dar con Creselia aún estando en tu mundo? - remató Shining Armor, dándole un sorbo a una taza de café.

\- Eso todavía no lo sé... - pensó Ash.

Twilight, mientras tanto, se hayaba leyendo un libro que le había prestado Zecora, el cuál hablaba de los sueños, el significado de éstos, y otras cosas.

"... en algunas culturas, se cree que es posible ahuyentar los malos sueños con la ayuda de amuletos, los cuales concisten en..."

\- Ya veo... - susurró la princesa de la amistad, quien ni siquiera notó como Rainbow Dash se había unido a la platica hacía poco rato.

\- ¡¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?! - le gritaba la pegaso azul al principe del Imperio de Cristal. - ¡Esa cosa sigue allá afuera y tenemos que parar esto de una buena vez!

\- Lo sé, - se escudó Shining Armor. - pero yo no sé de estas cosas. Y por lo que veo, Ash tampoco tiene la información necesaria.

\- Yo solo les digo lo que sé. - se defendió el humano.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo... - decía una decaída princesa Cadence, a la vez que arruyaba a su bebé, sin saber si ésta también era, o no, presa de una pesadilla.

Todos siguieron discutiendo, sin llegar a ningún lugar, mientras que Twilight repasaba una y otra vez aquél libro sobre los sueños. Según este, podían usar un atrapa-sueños para ahuyentar las pesadillas, o mejor dicho: atraparlas.

Era un poco ridículo, pero viniendo de una fuente tan confiable como Zecora, debería valer la pena intentar.

\- Creo que esto podría funcionar. - volvió a susurrar.

Alzó la vista, y todo lo que pudo ver fue a su amiga, Rainbow Dash, estrujando el cuello de Ash, como si él tuviera la culpa de la situación que estaban viviendo. Shining Armor, por su parte, trataba de hablar con Starlight sobre sus recientes pesadillas, y Spike ayudaba a Cadence a calmar a la bebé Flurry Heart, que se había despertado a causa del escándalo hecho por RD.

Twilight trató de llamar la atención, pero era inútil. Tomó aire y soltó un fuerte grito:

\- ¡Escuchen! - solo así le pusieron atención. - Creo que encontré una manera de ayudarnos con el problema de las pesadillas.

Acto seguido, les señaló la página donde venía la informació del Atrapa-Sueños. Al inicio no parecían convencidos, pero no tenían más pociones.

Una vez resuelto esto, cada quien debería volver a sus labores diaras, puesto que las pesadillas no eran excusa para hacer de lado sus obligaciones. Y hablando de ello...

\- ¡Ash! - Twilight logró alcanzar al entrenador y a Rainbow, que se disponían a ir a pasar la tarde en casa de Fluttershy.

\- ¿Oh, Twilight? - dijo, sorprendido. - ¿Qué quieres? Creí que irías a la alcaldía.

\- Sí. Verás, sobre eso... Se canceló, así que tengo todo el día libre. - se le notaba nerviosa. - Además, debo devolverle este libro sobre los sueños a Zecora, y la casa de Fluttershy me queda de paso... así que...

Este comentario hizo que Rainbow sospechara.

\- Pues, claro que puedes venir. - dijo Ash, totalmente inexpresivo. - ¿O no, Pikachu?

El roedor amarillo asintió, dudoso igualmente.

Desde aquel beso, la actitud de Ash hacia Twilight había cambiado. Ahora solía evitar su mirada, y cada que ella le habla, él contesta con un tono de voz neutral, muy raro en su persona. Y la princesa de la amistad notaba todo esto. Era lo que más le afectaba.

En fin, Ash aceptó, así que ahora ella podía acompañarlos a él y a Rainbow Dash hasta la casa de Fluttershy.

Durante el trayecto, tanto Ash como las chicas pudieron notar que el ambiente había cambiado mucho a como era en días anteriores. Los ponies ya no eran tan alegres, y más de uno evitaba mirar a los ojos a los demás.

\- Todos están actuando de una manera extraña. - observó Ash. - ¿Será a causa de Darkrai?

\- ¿Y tú que crees? - dijo Twilight. - alrededor de 5 por cada 10 ponies en Ponyville es atormentado por las pesadillas de Darkrai. Es normal que todos actuen así. La última vez que pasó algo así, todo el pueblo tuvo que luchar unido para recuperar sus antiguos sueños.

\- Si... - dijo el humano. - Ya Pinkie Pie me platicó de eso apenas ayer.

Estaban a punto de llegar con Fluttershy, cuando oyeron un fuerte grito proveniente de la dirección contraria. Parecía ser de una potranca.

Twilight y Rainbow no tardaron en reconocer la voz.

 _(Mientras tanto, en Canterlot...)_

Discord, sentado en el trono que tanto lo caracterizaba, se encontraba flotando frente al trono de Celestia. Parecía que ambos personajes estaban por acordar un plan para esolver la situación actual de una vez por todas.

\- El humano de nombre Ash no es ninguna amenaza. Eso me ha quedado claro. - dijo la gobernante. - Sin embargo, su presencia en nuestro mundo ha alterado de manera drástica el comportamiento de mi hermana menor, así como el de Twilight Sparkle.

Discord le dió una mordida a una manzana, para luego escupir el bocado en forma de rodajas de manzama y ofrecerle una a Celestia. Ella se negó al instante.

\- Discord, ahora que la falla ha sido resuelta, se te permite tener contacto con el humano. - dijo en un tono magnánimo. - Pero recuerda. No debes, ni por error, sugerirle a él o a otros que lo puedas llevar de regreso a su mundo. No hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay más de esas criaturas en Equestria.

\- No te preocupes, Celestia. - dijo él. - La grieta ha sido cerrada casi por completo. - se felicitó. - Lo único que queda es reunir a todos los Pokémon que llegaron a nuestro mundo. Es sólo cuestion de un día o dos para que pueda resolverlo yo mismo.

\- Discord, solicité tu ayuda porque sabía que tu, y sólo tu, podrías saber con certeza el número de criaturas que atrabesaron el portal a Equestria. Confío en que podrás ayudar a Twilight a regresar a esos entes a su respectivo mundo antes de que la situación empeore.

"¿Peor de lo que ya está? - pensó Discord, alzando una ceja. - Bah. Da gracias que solo son unos pocos los que lograron llegar."

Tras seguir discutiendo, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo: Discord debía de trasladar de regreso a su mundo a los pokémon que habían llegado a Equestria, tras esto, regresar a Ash Ketchum de vuelta a casa. Después de todo, no sabía lo que aquellas criaturas podían hacer, pero él sí.

Celestia no tenía una mala imagen de Ash, pero no podía darse el lujo de confiar mucho en él. Aún así, era el único capás de ayudar a contener a esas bestias que él llamaba Pokémon...

Pero no era solo eso. Había una idea rondando dentro de la cabeza de la princesa. Se trataba de una situación que, de llegar a darse, confirmaría sus peores temores respecto a estos portales.

Varios seres ya habían atrabesado los portales rumbo a Equestria, pero... ¿podría un pony, o cualquier otro habitante de su mundo, cruzar hacia la dimención de donde provenía Ash? De ser esto posible, la vida de sus súbditos podría correr peligro.

 _(De vuelta en Ponyville)._

Mientras esto acontecía en Canterlot, la situación en Ponyville parecía que empeoraba a cada segundo.

Tanto Twilight como los demás acudieron rápido al llamado de aquella pony. Se trataba de nada menos que de la pequeña Diamond Tiara.

La pequeña ponie se veía asustada. Temblaba y sudaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. A su lado se enntraban Silver Spoon y Pipsqueack, quienes trataban de ayudarla a recomponerse del susto.

Tiara, tirada en el suelo, no paraba de preguntarse si lo que había visto era real, o solo una alucinación.

Para cuando Twilight y compañía llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo que fuera que la haya hecho gritar así, se había ido.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - se apresuró a preguntar la princesa.

\- No lo sé... Nos dimos la vuelta por un momento y de repente, soltó ese grito, así nada más. - explicó Pispqueak.

\- Yo solo sé que vi una sombra volando sobre nosotros. - agregó Silver Spoon.

Con esto dicho, sumado a la cara de pánico de Diamond Tiara, nuestros héroes pudieron deducir que se trataba de Darkrai. Todos compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Era demasiado obvio. ¿Quién más, sino él?

Decidieron que lo mejor era separarse para buscar por el pueblo. Por un lado, Ash y Rainbow, y por el otro,Twilight, quién iba en busca de Zecora.

\- Yo iré por cielo y tú por tierra. - le dijo Rainbow Dash al humano mientras corrían.

\- Tal vez necesites ayuda... - decía Ash a la vez que sacaba una de sus pokéballs. - ¡Talonflame, yo te elijo!

Con esto, el vivás pajaro de fuego hizo su aparición.

\- Necesito que acompañes a Rainbow Dash a inpeccionar el cielo de Ponyville. - le dió indicaciones a Talonflame, quien obedeció sin más. Luego de esto, el pokémon volador y la pony multicolor alzaron vuelo a toda velocidad.

Ash, por su parte, comenzó la búsqueda por tierra con la ayuda de su fiel acompañante amarillo.

"¡Tenemos que hayar a Darkrai, - pensó el mostaza. - antes de que algo, en serio malo, suceda."

 _(Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Kalos...)_

Paralelo a la aventura de Ash, Lysson ha estado también muy ocupado. Tras varios dias de una exhaustiva búsqueda, ha podido dar al fin con el paradero de los legendarios Dialga y Palkia. Estos se encontraban, de momento, en la región de Kalos, por razones que no necesitaban ser explicadas.

\- ¡Muy bien! Envíen a tantos hombres como puedan. Quiero a esos dos bajo nuestro control lo antes posible. - daba indicaciones a sus reclutas, mientras abandonaba su café favorito en Ciudad Lumiose.

Los soldados del team Flare no tardaron en dar el comunicado. Dentro de nada, Lysson se encontraría con los dos pokémon amos del tiempo y el espacio para dar inicio su plan de respaldo, ahora que Zygarde se había escapado de sus manos.

 _(En la torre Prisma...)_

\- Clemont ¿está listo o no?

\- Ya voy, Serena.

\- Eso espero. Los primeros tres intentos fueron un rotundo fracaso. - Serena se cruzó de brazos, a la espera de que su amigo el geek terminara de reparar su aparato rastreador.

Los últimos días, Serena y compañía habían regresado a Ciudad Lumiose por algunas refacciones que necesitaba el nuevo invento de Clemont. Dichas refacciones sólo las tenía su padre, como era de esperarse.

Clemont, con ayuda de Clembot, había logrado mejorar el funcionamiento de su maquina. Solo le faltaban algunos detalles para estar lista por fin. Una vez que ésto pase, él, Serena y Bonnie serán capaces de rastrear a Dialga y a Palkia, con la intención de dar, de una vez por todas, con el paradero de su amigo desaparecido.

Clemont dejó de lado sus herramientas para limpiar el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

\- Uffff... - suspiró. - Ya casi está terminada. Ten por seguro que para mañana a medio día estará funcionando otra vez.

\- ¿Mañana? - Serena se veía más impaciente que nunca.

\- Mañana. - reafirmó el lider de gimnasio.

Con esto, ambos amigos se retiraron a almorzar, sin saber que no eran los únicos que iban tras la pista de los legendarios Dialga y Palkia. Una carrera contra reloj los aguardaba, y debían darse prisa si querían volver a ver a su amigo.

 _(De regreso en Equestria)._

Mientras todo lo anterior acontecía en el mundo Pokémon, Equestria, a su vez, lidiaría con sus propios problemas...

\- ¿Alguna señal? - le preguntó Rainbow a Ash una vez que se volvieron a reunir en el parque.

\- Me temo que no. - contestó el humano, luego de meter a Talonflame en su pokeball.

\- ¡Demonios! - Dashie le soltó una fuerte patada al arbol mas cercano. - Si no encontramos esa cosa lo mas pronto posible, cosas malas podrían suceder en Ponyville.

\- ¡Dímelo a mí! - se quejó Ash. - Tenemos suerte de que el único daño que ha causado Darkrai sean pesadillas para aquellos que se encuentran cerca. Si de verdad se sintiera amenazado, ya habría atacado a la gente de Ponyville desde hace mucho.

Ash tenía razón. Si bien Darkrai era perfectamente conciente de que no se encontraba en su hogar, sino que estaba perdido, en un lugar con criaturas que jamás había visto, también era cierto que éste no había reaccionado de manera hostíl todavía... Eso era algo realmente bueno.

Mientras que Ash, Rainbow y Pikachu se mataban tratando de encontrar a Darkrai, alguien más los veía desde la lejanía con aire burlón.

\- ¡Pero que tiernos! - decía Discord mientras engullía toda una cubeta de pollo frito. - De verdad creen que lo podrán encontrar así de facil... ¡Creo que es hora de ayudarles un poco!

De inmediato, el dios del Caos se teletransportó hacia donde se encontraban Ash y Rainbow.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - dijo, luego de aparecer en medio de un az de luz.

Su aparición hizo que tanto Ash como Rainbow se fueran de sopetón contra el suelo.

\- ¡Discord! ¿se puede saber por qué apareces de la nada en un momento como este? - gruñó Rainbow Dash mientras se levantaba, sobandose el flanco por la caída.

\- ¿"Discord"? - dijo Ash en voz baja.

\- Oh, nada especial, realmente. - trató de aparentar inocencia. - Es solo que quería pasar mi día libre en compañía de mis amigas ponies. - dijo esto, sonriendo ampliamente y estirando sus brazos para atrapar tanto a la pegaso, como al humano y su pokémon.

\- Gracias, pero no. - dijo Rainbow, a la vez que se liberaba del abrazo de Discord. - Ya tenemos muchas cosas de qué preocuparnos, de por sí. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Lo entiendo. - se hizo el ofendido. - Pero por lo menos podrías tener la delicadeza de presentarme a tu nuevo amigo, ¿no crees? - señaló a Ash.

\- ¡Augh, está bien! - RD se cruzó de cascos. - Ash, Discrod. Discord, Ash. ¿Contento?

El dios del caos le echó una leve mirada al humano para inspeccionarlo.

\- Es un placer conocernos al fin, Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta. - dijo Discord a modo de saludo. - Celestia y Luna me han hablado mucho de ti.

\- Igualmente. - Ash estrechó la garra que Discord le había ofrecido. - Fluttershy y las demás tambien me contaron de ti.

\- ¿Ah, si? - esto sorprendió al dios del caos. - ¿Y que te han dicho? - dijo esto último en un tono más macabro.

\- ¡Oigan, no tenemos tiempo para esto! - los regañó Rainbow. - Tenemos que hayar a esa cosa antes de que cause más daños.

\- Tienes razón. - reaccionó el humano. Acto seguido, se despidió de Discord y siguió su camino junto a Rainbow Dash. Ésto logró molestar un tanto al ente, quien se disponía a seguirlos.

\- Así que ese de allí era Discord... - iba pensando en voz alta el humano mientras caminaba junto a RD.

\- Jeje, sí... - la pegaso azul se rascó el casco izquierdo. - Puede ser agradable a veces, pero creeme que a también puede darte unos dolores de cabeza de niveles cósmicos. - dijo ésto recordando la vez que la volvió en contra de sus amigas.

\- Jajaja... Creo que conozco a alguien así... - Ash, mirando al cielo, recordó al Team Rocket. Sin duda esos ladrones de pokémon eran, no una piedra, sino que eran toda una tachuela en su zapato. Pero, a pesar de todas las veces que habían intentado robar a Pikachu, en ocaciones tenían sus momentos de redención... Todo esto también pasaba dentro de la mente de Pikachu.

"Es extraño... - pensaba Ash. - pero creo que incluso extraño a esos buenos para nada".

\- No crean que no sé lo que están haciendo. - dijo Discord, matando de un susto a nuestros héroes al aparecer de manera tan repentina frente a ellos. Literalmente, no notaron su presencia hasta que abrió la boca para hablar.

\- ¡¿Discord?! - gritó RD, furiosa.

\- El mismo que viste y calza... - se detuvo luego de hacer una reverencia. - Y que ni piense el escritor que diré el resto. Al fin y al cabo, esto es un programa para niños.

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

\- Aghh... ¡Escucha Discord, no tenemos tiempo para ésto! ¡Ni para tí! Debemos encontrar a un ser malvado que anda suelto por ahí, y salvar a Ponyville.

Rainbow comenzó a empujar a Ash para que éste pudiera avanzar. Era obvio que no quería estar cerca del dios del caos en éste día.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Discord parecía ocultar algo.

\- Muy en serio. - dijo cortante la pegaso, apenas volteando a verlo.

\- Oh, okay. Supongo que está bien. - se alzó de hombros. - Los dejaré solos para que sigan con su búsqueda del legendario... ¿Como se llamaba? ¿"Darkrai"?.

Ésto logró llamar la atención de los dos amigos, y Pikachu.

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? - le cuestionó RD.

\- Oh... No es nada. - fingió desinterés. - No es como que Celestia me haya enviado aquí para ayudarlos a encontrar a ese Pokémon que causa pesadillas a quienes le rodean...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron Rainbow y Ash al unísono. Discord sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Los tengo... - se frotó las manos con maldad.

 _Continuará..._

 **Okay, eso ha sido todo por esta ocación, jeje.**

 **Ya saben, dejen su review especulando, y expresando que tal les pareció el capítulo. XD Sin más, me despido.**

 **\- ¡Brohoof!**


	11. Discord ¿Al rescate?

**Nota: Lo lamento. No pude subir capitulos, tanto por el colegio, como porque me quede sin internet mas de un mes. En fin. Este episodio es el punto de partida para la batalla final. El último de los participantes en la batalla por fin da la cara.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, el nuevio capitulo.**

 _Capítulo 11. Discord... ¿al rescate?_

\- Wow, wow, wow ¡espera un momento! - Rainbow Dash tuvo que tallarse los oídos para así poder serciorarse de que no había escuchado mal. - ¿Dices que Celestia te envió a ayudar en nuestra misión?

\- ¡Ya te dije que sí! ¿No recuerdas que lo mencioné apenas en el episodio pasado? - Discord se jalaba los cuernos por la desesperación.

\- Epi... ¿qué? - dijo Ash, confuso.

\- No le hagas caso, Ash. - le aconsejó RD. - Él es como Pinkie Pie; solo saben decir incoherencias.

\- Incoherencias las que hay en este fic. - susurró Discord. - Además del aragán que está a cargo...

Mientras que Discord esperaba a que RD terminara de aconsejar al humano, a lo lejos pudo divisar una silueta familiar.

"¿Pero que ven mis ojitos?", pensó.

Se trataba de nada menos que de Fluttershy, quien era llevada a rastras por AppleJack, con rumbo a la alcaldía.

\- ¡No quiero ir, no quiero ir, y no quiero ir! - decía la pegaso amarilla, mientras que con sus cascos trataba de aferrarse lo mas fuertemente posible al suelo.

\- Ya te dije que es nuestro deber, sugarcube... - AppleJack le sujetaba la cola con los dientes, tirando de ella tan fuerte como su debil plan dental le permitía. - Esa cosa sigue suelta por ahí, y por su culpa, la abuela Smith no para de tener terribles pesadillas que la tienen al borde de un infarto. Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿O acaso quieres ver que el pobre Angel siga retorciéndose como poseído, y gritando mientras duerme?

Sus palabras lograron convencer a Fluttershy.

\- ... Muy bien, AppleJack. Tu ganas.

La pegaso dejó de oponer resistencia, decidida a salvar a su pequeño bebé de las pesadillas ocasionadas por el monstruo. Discord, al ver tal escena, no pudo evitar ir a hablar con ambas ponies.

\- ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Como va todo?

Tanto AppleJack como Fluttershy dejaron de lado su marcha al percatarse de la presencia de Discord.

\- ¡Discord! ¿Que haces aquí? No hemos sabido nada de ti en días. - dijo Fluttershy, asombrada de verlo.

\- Bueno, he estado un poco ocupado, ya sabes; usando mis poderes para hacer el bien, como me indicó Celestia que lo hiciera. - se elogió.

\- Oh, esto... Me parece maravilloso, supongo.

\- Claro que si... - interrunpió AppleJack. - Y si nos disculpas, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, Discord. Así que, con tu permiso... - comenzó a empujar a Fluttershy para seguir su camino.

\- ¿Pero a donde van con tanta prisa? - se teletransportó frente a ellas, cerrándoles el paso.

\- A la alcaldía. Hay un ser extraño rondando Ponyville y causando pesadillas a quienes se le hacercan. Debemos encontrarlo y hacer que nuestro amigo se encargue de ello. - dijo AJ, señalando a Ash.

\- Mmmm, sí. Ya sabía de eso. - Discord se cruzó de patas.

\- ¿Ah, si? - dijo AJ, levantando una ceja. Discord señaló a los dos amigos y al roedor amarillo que se hayaban a pocos metros de ahí. - Ya veo...

\- En fin, si surge algún problema, no duden en pedirme ayudar. - les ofreció Discord lo más cordialmente posible.

\- Si, claro. No dudes que lo haremos. - AppleJack siguió su camino en compañía de Fluttershy, quien se despedía del dios de Caos a medida que se alejaban.

"Así es, vayan... - pensaba él. - Yo me encargaré de todo a partir de ahora".

Luego de esto, Discord se reunió con Rainbow Dash y Ash para reanudar la búsqueda. Ambos parecían dudosos de querer ir con él. Era como si temieran (y más RD) que su presencia alterara aún más al ya de por sí confundido Darkai.

\- No lo hace con intenciones de lastimar a nadie. - intentó decirle Ash a Discord. - Es sólo que su sola presencia les genera pesadillas a quienes lo rodean. Es por eso que debemos regresarlo a nuestro mundo.

\- Ya entiendo. - fingió sorpresa el ente. - Y dime, Ash ¿como piensas regresarlo a tu mundo?. Si fuera tan facil, ya habrías vuelto tú, ¿o me equivoco?

Dichas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del humano, haciéndole recordar la vez que tuvo frente a sí el portal de regreso a Kalos...

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntaba el Dios del Caos, con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Tenía razón. Si Ash y sus compañeros tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad de volver a casa, lo harían. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo así cuando tuvo justo en frente el camino de regreso? ¿qué lo hizo quedarse?

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero poco tiempo para resolverlas.

Debían darse prisa para encontrar a Darkrai, antes de que infeste todo Ponyville de pesadillas.

 _(Mientras tanto, en Kalos...)_

Mientras Ash y sus amigas ponies pasaban por todo esto, Lysson había comenzado a notar algo raro que se estaba dando en el mundo pokémon.

Tras seguir la pista de Dialga y Palkia, pudo dar con el origen de ciertos desastres naturales que habían ocurrido en regiones remotas. Aparentemente, los lugareños de una isla tropical daban testimonios de unos extraños seres similares a Pokémon emergiendo de huecos en el cielo, sólo para luego volver por donde vinieron.

Esto no era casualidad.

Dias atras, en las noticias internacionales, cierto agente de policía había testificado ante las cámaras de televisión, diciendo que la región Sinnoh comenzaba a experimentar fenomenos ambientales de lo más extraños. Ésto llamó la atención de Lysson, quien ahora se encontraba en su helicoptero privado, rumbo a unas montañas nevadas, donde se presumía, se encontraban los pokémon legendarios.

\- ¿La región Alola, dices? - el jefe del Team Flare le daba un trago a su copa de vino, a la vez que miraba a una de sus reclutas, quien le hablaba de lo ocurrido en dicha región.

\- Así es, jefe. - la mujer se acomodó las gafas. - Resulta que durante nuestra expedición a la Isla Poni, en Alola, nos topamos con un fenómeno similar al ocurrido cuando Dialga, Palkia, o el propio Giratina, cruzan la barrera entre las diferentes dimensiones.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir? - Lysson se veía cansado.

\- A lo que me refiero, es que las distorciones en el Espacio-tiempo que hemos detectado en los últimos días, podría no ser causa de los citados pokémon primordiales... sino que, podrían ser causados por...

\- Por... ¿quienes?

\- ¿Y bién?

\- Una organización local los llama "los Ultraentes".

Con esto, siguó el camino de Lysson rumbo a su encuentro con las dos entidades cósmicas. Ya las tenía en el radar. Al parecer estaban teniendo otra confrontación en el norte de Kalos.

\- Y bien... - le dio un último trago a su copa. - Cuentame más de esos Ultraentes.

 _(De regreso en Equestria)._

Pasadas dos horas de búsqueda, tanto Ash como Rainbow Dash se sentaron a descansar. No lograron dar con el paradero de Darkrai, y la constante amenaza de que algún pony caiga bajo su maldición estaba latente.

\- ¡Por Celestia! Esa cosa es demasiado escurridiza... - RD tomó un baso de limonada mientras se avanicaba con su ala izquierda.

\- ¡Dimelo a mi! - Tanto Ash como Pikachu se sentaron al lado de la pegaso multicolor para recuperarse de la larga caminata.

\- ¿De verdad esas criaturas legendarias son tan difíciles de encontrar en tu mundo?

\- Mucho.

\- Con razón.

Ambos personajes se quedaron mirando al cielo por un largo rato, mientras que Pikachu olía unas flores cercanas.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Ash llegó a Equestria, y a pesar de todo, ésta es la primera vez que RD, u otra pony que no sea Twilight Sparkle, puede estar a solas con él.

\- Y dime Ash... ¿Como es tu mundo?

\- No se parece en nada a Equestria...

\- ¡Eso ya lo se! Hablame de los detalles.

\- ... Pues... ¿Por donde empiezo? - la pegaso se recostó de cara al humano, mirandolo fijamente. - La tecnología allí es mucho mas avanzada. Los pokémon se encargan de dar sabor a la vida de los humanos. Luchamos y viajamos juntos... Hay grandes ciudades, reinos, pueblos diminutos, y muchos ecosistemas... Es demasiado como para contartelo todo de una vez...

\- Está bien, supongo... - Rainbow Dash supo que no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello. Se volvió a recostar sobre su espalda, y dejó el tema de lado. Así pasaron varios minutos de silencio incómodo, hasta que Ash se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

\- Rainbow Dash, dime una cosa...

\- ¿Que quieres? - dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

\- Es sobre Twilight...

\- ¿Que hay con ella?

\- Pues, verás... se supone que no debía decirle esto a nadie, pero... Ella me besó.

\- Okay... ¿Y que con eso...? - la pony pegaso tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación. - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo que oíste...

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, realmente...

Rainbow y Ash hablaron sobre ésto durante un buen rato. Ni siquiera notaron cuando Discord hizo acto de presencia nuevamente sólo para decirles que iría a buscar por su propia cuenta.

\- Eh... ¿chicos? - al no encontrar respuesta por parte de los dos amigos, decidió seguir por su cuenta. - ¡Bah! Si no hay más opción...

Desapareció al instante.

 _(Mas tarde, ese día...)_

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Ponyville, y de Darkrai aún no había señal alguna. El panorama se volvía cada vez mas obscuro, y los habitantes del pueblo volvían a sus hogares, invadidos por el terror causado por las pesadillas de Darkrai. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Darkrai ya no era la única criatura rondando por los alrededores de Ponyville.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash, vamonos! Ésta noche todas se quedaran en el castillo para poder probar el atrapasueños que fabricó Zecora. - decía Twilight a una apenas despierta Rainbow Dash.

\- Ya voy... Ya voy... - se tambaleaba en el aire la pegaso multicolor, mientras que Twilght se adelantaba a su castillo para verse con las chicas.

\- Y dime una cosa, Ash. - Starlight Glimmer ayudaba al humano a llevar las camas de todos a la habitación de su mentora. - ¿De verdad crees que el atrapasueños pueda funcionar? Digo, yo también he estudiado la magia por años, pero... nunca había leído de algo similar.

\- No tenemos más opciones, ¿o sí? - decía Ash, mientras terminaba de a comodar la cama de Cadence y Shining Armor, quienes esperaban a su anfitriona en la sala del mapa.

\- Cierto...

Al cabo de unas horas, y después de cenar, todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Twilight Sparkle para dormir. En total eran 10 camas, y una cuna, las que llenaban la estancia.

\- ¿Están listos todos? - les preguntó Twilight por última vez a sus invitados. Todos asintieron con la mirada. - Muy bien... Sólo espero que ésto funcione. - volteó a ver los artefactos que colgaban sobre las camas de sus invitados. En total eran 11 atrapasueños (uno extra por la bebé). En teoría, deberían surtir efecto.

Todos se metieron en sus respectivas camas y se prepararon para dormir. Algunos mas temerosos que otros.

\- Ésta escena debe resultarles familiar, ¿no? - le decía Pinkie Pie a nadie en especial.

Una leve mirada por parte de la pony rozada en dirección a Shining Armor y Cadence llamó la atención de Ash. Éste último no dijo nada.

Por su parte, Twilight fue capas de notar algo: la cama de Ash y la de Starlight Glimmer quedaban justamente frente a la suya, una al lado de la otra.

La princesa de la amistad pudo apreciar como Ash y Starlight conpartían algunas palabras de ánimo. Ahora que lo pensaba, en los últimos tres días esos dos personajes se habían vuelto más cercanos. Y no solo ellos; Rainbow y las demás parecían más íntimas con Ash. ¿Acaso era su imaginación? Quien sabe...

En fin. Al cabo de unos minutos, toda la habitación quedaría en silencio. Todos se habían quedado dormidos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y así es como comenzó la última de las noches te terror ocasionadas por Darkrai. Mierntas que Twilight y los demás se encargaban de eliminar las pesasillas de su rutina nocturna, Discord se disponía a terminar con el problema de invasión él solo.

En medio de la calle, apenas alumbrado por la luz de la luna, se hayaba nuestro héroe del día de hoy, a la espera de alguna señal de vida en los alrededores.

\- Bien... Es la hora. - en medio de Ponyville, una sombra se iba desplazando lentamente alredor de Discord.

El Dios del Caos comenzaba a notar la presencia de más de un ente en los alredores. No había duda de que uno de ellos era Darkrai, pero el otro...

\- Conque tenías un amigo, ¿no?

Discord se cruzó de patas y esperó a que las dos criaturas hicieran su aparición. Comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás suyo; eran lentos, e iba a conpañados de un incesante jadeo, como si a esa criatura le costara respirar.

La presencia se iba acercando más y más conforme pasaban los segundos. Iba lento, pero firme. Ahora Discord podía notar como lo tenía a pocos metros. Por su parte, el Dios del Caos no hizo ni un gesto. Confiaba en que podría manejar la situación.

La criatura se acercaba más a cada instante, y cuando Discord lo sintió a menos de dos metros, volteó a verlo.

\- No eres muy bueno en tu papel de depredador, ¿cierto?

La criatura, impactada, se paralizó del miedo. No esperaba que su víctima pudiera mantener la sangre fría, aún en un momento como ese.

Se trataba de nada menos que de un Hypno salvaje. De esos que acostumbran comer las pesadillas de los más jovenes, y, según los rumores, secuestrar a los niños desprevenidos que se adentran en los bosques a altas horas de la noche.

El pokémon, inmovil, solo pudo mirar como su cena (las pesadillas ocasionadas por Darkrai) se iba de sus manos.

\- Buenas noches. - decía Discord, a la vez que, con un chasquido, abría un portal bajo los pies del ente y lo devolvía a su hogar.

De este modo, Discord comenzó su cazería de pokémon. La misión que ke había encomendado Celestia el cumpliría, y a sus amigos y Equestría el protegería. Solo quedaba encontrar a Darkrai.

\- Muy bien. ¿Dónde se hayará ese Freddy de bolsillo? - dijo, mirando dd reojo a sus espaldas, solo para luego desaparecer en una nuve de humo.

 _Continuará..._


	12. Dulces sueños, Ponyville

_Capítulo 12. Dulces sueños, Ponyville._

Con un chasquido, Distcord, Dios del Caos, había enviado a su objetivo a su respectivo mundo. Ahora, para completar su misión, era necesario encontrar al causante de todo el mal que acechaba Ponyville. La horda de pesadillas que se cernía sobre los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo amenazaba con crecer e infectar toda Equestria, y sólo él podía evitar que esto sucediera.

\- Muy bien, - se decía, desde la sima del quisco, en el centro del pueblo - ¿dónde estará ese pequeño granuja?.

Paralelo a esto, se hallaba la princesa de la Amistad, quien dormía plácidamente en su habitación, acompañada de sus amigos y familiares quienes, acechados por las pesadillas del Pokémon siniestro, se habían prestado para su pequeño experimento.

Cada quien, en su propia cama, dormía inmutable, absorto en su propio mundo de ensueño. Se podía respirar una paz como no la ha habido jamás. Era como si las pesadillas sufridas en los últimos días se hubiesen alejado de sus mentes.

(En el mundo de los sueños...)

\- ¡Hmmm... Parece que todo esta bien aquí... - La princesa Luna hacia su inspección de rutina en los sueños de los habitantes de Ponyville. Hasta ahora, nadie mas que los ponies ya infectados anteriormente era presa de mal sueño alguno.

\- Me pregunto si Discord habrá sido capás de erradicar la amenaza.

Miró a su alrededor una última vez, y desapareció, dirigiéndose así al siguiente sueño. Para su desgracia, los siguientes no serían tan pacíficos.

(Canterlot...)

Mientras todo esto acontecía en Ponyville, en Canterlot, la princesa Celestia empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de que algún pony haya cruzado la brecha dimensional con dirección a ese mundo extraño del que le habló el humano.

Habiéndose cerrado ya dicha brecha, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las criaturas llegadas desde la otra dimensión volvieran a su hogar con la ayuda de Discord. Sin embargo, la idea de que algún habitante de Equestria se viera perdido en un mundo diferente, le robaba el sueño a la princesa.

\- Espero que solo sea mi imaginación... ¿Debería de hacer un censo terminado el problema?.

Celestia miró por la ventana de su habitación, fijando su atención en la plácida ciudad que dormía bajo su castillo. Aquellos ponies, felices en su ignorancia, bien podían ser víctimas de Darkrai cualquier día de la semana. Y no solo ellos, pues si no se frenaba la amenaza cuanto antes, el mal ocasionado por este ente podía expandirse a toda Equestria.

\- En el peor de los casos, dichas criaturas podrían sentirse amenazadas al hallarse en un entorno ajeno al suyo, y podrían arremeter contra mis súbditos como ya lo han hecho en el pasado.

Pegó su casco derecho al cristal y, con un largo suspiro, le deseó la mejor de las suertes a su antiguo némesis en esta noche tan importante.

(Dentro del mundo de los sueños...)

Todo parecía indicar que el atrapa sueños había funcionado para todos. Cada quien en la habitación gozaba de un sueño profundo y placentero, en la quietud de la noche; Twilight soñaba con su antigua biblioteca, así como Spike. AppleJack soñaba que se celebraba la reunión anual de la familia Apple. Pinkie soñaba con hacer una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Ash y los demás sobre Darkrai. Rarity soñaba que abría otra boutique, ésta vez en Las Pegasus...

Así iba cada quien, teniendo su propio sueño, lejos de las pesadillas recientes a las que ya estaban acostumbrados. La paz reinaba aquella noche dentro de sus mentes, y la princesa Luna pudo cerciorarse de ello.

\- Todo bien por aquí... - sonrió, aliviada.

Así, abriendo una puerta en el cielo, Luna se trasladó al siguiente sueño, en busca de algún pony necesitado a quien socorrer.

(De vuelta en Ponyville).

Sobrevolando la villa, se encontraba nuestro héroe de esta noche, echando ojo de cada movimiento sospechoso con el que se encontrase. Cruzado de brazos y harto de aburrimiento, Discord no hacía mas que desear que el tan mentado ente hiciera su aparición ¡ya!.

\- A veces no sé ni porqué me volví bueno. - balbuceaba. - Era más divertido ser temido por todos como el Rey del Caos...

Luego de esto, recordó sus repetidas fiestas de Té con Fluttershy, y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

\- Por suerte, nadie me oyó.

Discord siguió volando por unos minutos mas, dándole así una vuelta más al pueblo. Cansado de esto, no hacía mas que bostezar cada dos por tres, deseando una vez más el poder ver al fin a aquél ser de otro mundo.

Mucha fue su alegría cuando, a través del rabillo del ojo, pudo percibir un leve movimiento en los arbustos cercanos a la florería. Mas temprano que tarde, se dirigió en diagonal rumbo al edificio de al lado, para así observar la situación desde un ángulo mas seguro.

En efecto, se trataba del Pokemon a quien le habían encomendado buscar. ¡Era Darkrai!

\- Ya te tengo... - susurró, frotándose las manos y con una expresión perversa en el rostro.

Ahí, inspeccionando el área, se hallaba el ente oscuro que tanto había ocupado la mente de nuestros héroes los últimos días. Miraba por las ventanas, en busca de alguna señal de vida.

Nada.

Una vez saciada su curiosidad, se encaminó al kiosco del centro de Ponyville, seguido muy de cerca por Discord. A su paso, Darkrai iba dejando una estela invisible de horror y penurias en las mentes de los ponies que se encontraban en las casas aledañas. Consciente de esto, pero incapaz de hacer algo por ayudarles, Darkrai siguió su camino, a paso lento. Discord, desde algunos metros atrás, pudo ver como el Pokemon no mostraba ninguna señal de hostilidad. Por el contrario, se veía confundido, algo curioso, y hasta cansado.

\- Por si solo, no parece una amenaza... Casi lamento lo que haré. - susurró Discord.

Una vez en el kiosco, Darkrai se posó en la sima de éste y se quedó inmóvil, observando la ciudad que se tendía bajo sus pies (por así decirlo). Habitando visto ya todo lo que este lugar tenia para ofrecerle, consideró la posibilidad de migrar a otras zonas, como era su costumbre. Al ser un pokemon maldito, por decirlo de algún modo, su destino era estar siempre bagando, en busca de algún sitio donde resguardarse del mundo que tanto le teme, y al que tanto perjudica con su presencia.

Ahí, bajo la luz de la luna llena, los habitantes de Equestria dormitaban a la par que Darkrai ejercía su dominio sobre la ciudad, incapaz de librar a los ponies del pueblo de la maldición que el mismo les había implantado.

\- Ya es hora, amigo mío...

Discord hizo su aparición ante la sorprendida mirada del pokemon oscuro. Con una mirada condescendiente, y un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer debajo suyo el portal que lo llevaría de vuelta a la seguridad de su dimensión. Darkrai, al saberse expuesto a algún tipo de poder ajeno a su conocimiento, no tardó en contraatacar.

Una esfera oscura amenazaba con poner a dormir al Dios del Caos, cuyos esfuerzos para regresar al Pokemon a su mundo habían fallado ridículamente. Darkrai podía levitar, por lo que un simple portal bajo su cuerpo no bastaría para atraparle. Por su parte, Discord, haciendo gala de su alargado y curvado cuerpo, esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad.

El Pokemon, viendo lo ocurrido, no tuvo mas resolución que salir huyendo del lugar, consiente de que aquel ser extraño de apariencia caótica no la tendría difícil para acabar con él.

\- Bien, bien... Si así lo quieres.

Con un chasquido, Discord se teletransportó justo frente a Darkrai, quien volaba tan rápido como le era posible. Al ver esto, el Pokemon no pudo más que retroceder, sorprendido de la capacidad de su perseguidor. Por su parte, el Dios del caos no tardó en acorralarlo por completo, pues, y sin previo aviso, al rededor de Darkrai se habían generado 3 Discord más, cerrándole toda vía de escape.

\- Se terminó, mi amigo. - dijo Discord con una voz macabra. Sus clones tenían acorralado a su objetivo. Su único medio de escape era por arriba y/o por abajo, pero en ese instante, el original hizo aparecer dos portales a su mundo, dejándole ya ninguna opción mas que caer en ellos.

Darkrai, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin pelear. Lanzó un ataque al original, esperando poder abrir una ruta de huida, pero fue en vano. Discord detuvo la energía, o mas bien, la desvío, regresandosela como un espejo.

\- Eso fue lo último... - con un gesto con ambas patas, Discord hizo cerrarse los portales sobre Darkrai, haciéndole desaparecer al instante, y enviándole a su mundo, sin poder hacer nada.

Fue así como nuestro amo del Caos logró, pese a todo pronóstico, deshacerse del problema que, hoy por hoy, aquejaba a los habitantes de Ponyville, salvando a Equestria de una posible horda de pesadillas inenarrables que atormentaban con acechar por siempre esta tierra...

\- Sí, sí... Bravo, bravo... Lo logré... ¿Quieren dejar de ser tan dramáticos e ir a la siguiente escena?

Cansado, Discord comenzó a volar con rumbo al castillo de Twilight, ansioso por ver el desenlace que les esperaba a nuestros héroes...

 _Continuará_...

 **Nota: Okay. Realmente ha sido un año difícil. Pero estoy de vuelta, y esta vez, de forma definitiva. :) Estén atentos, que ya se acerca el clímax. Sin mas que decir, gracias por su paciencia...**

 **\- BROHOOF!-**


End file.
